Breathing
by Melina Kudo Ozora
Summary: Que hacer cuando el destino nos pone en una mala jugada, y eso hace que nos alejemos de las personas que amamos, eso es lo que hace Sanae Nakazawa, pobrá Tsubasa demostrarle que no esta sola?, pobrá su amor ser mas grande que esa barrera?.EPILOGO!
1. NOTICIAS INESPERADAS

**BREATHING**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**NOTICIAS INESPERADAS **

_**I'm finding my way back to sanity again**_

_**Though I don't really know what**_

_**I'm going to do when I get there**_

_**Take a breath and hold on tight**_

_**Spin around one more time**_

_**And gracefully fall back to the arms of Grace**_

_**Estoy encontrando mi camino de regreso a la cordura de nuevo  
Aunque realmente no sé que  
Estaré haciendo cuando llegue ahí  
Toma un respiro y mantenlo  
Da una vuelta alrededor una vez más  
Y agraciada cae de nuevo en los brazos de la tolerancia**_

Uno puede ganar muchos trofeos, competencias, talvez hasta perder, pero en la competencia que uno no debe de perder y que si pasa, debe de seguir luchando, es en la competencia de la vida, debe de lugar por así decirlo, por "La copa de la vida", esto incluye el amor, ósea, luchar por la vida y el amor, a esta y hacia los demás, hay que "vivir la vida" al máximo, gozar de esta, y disfrutar cada minuto, cada segundo que tenemos, pues en muchas ocasiones, son los que marcan la diferencia….. la diferencia en el sentido de llegar o no tarde a un lugar, a una cita o la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

Todo empieza en una simple habitación de un chico de… quizás 19 años, quien dormía placidamente con una sonrisa en su rostro, era un chico de cabello negro, que al parecer era jugador de fútbol, ya que aun lado de el estaba un balón, que según ese chico el balón era "su mejor amigo", de quien estoy hablando, pues de Tsubasa Ozora, quien en esos momentos estaba descansando en la casa de sus padres, después de que su equipo resulto finalista en el mundial, así que a todos los chicos les dieron un "descansito", y como era de suponer, el no iba descansar y se puso a entrenar……..

-¿Tsubasa?-. L pregunto Natsuko, quien entro al cuarto de su hijo con el teléfono en la mano, pero al ver que estaba dormido, le dijo a la persona en el teléfono que no podía contestar en esos momentos. -Sanae, perdona, pero no puede contestarte, esta algo cansado y se quedo dormido, lamento lo que paso-

-No se preocupe, solo dígale que le deseo buena suerte en el partido, lamento no poder quedarme, ya tenia hasta el boleto, pero mi madre me hablo a ultima hora, y quiere que me valla lo las pronto posible, por mas que le pedí no me dejo, además yo no iba estar a gusto- …. Natsuko escuchaba todo lo que le decía Sanae.

-Esta bien, yo le digo, buena suerte en tu viaje-. Tsubasa se había despertado y alcanzo a su madre decir eso, no sabia a quien se refería, solo sabia que alguien se iba a ir, Tsubasa baja algo adormilado. -Hijo, ya despertaste¿Tienes hambre?-

-No ¿Quién era?- Le pregunto Tsubasa algo adormilado. (Un momento¿Tsubasa no tiene hambre? Xd!!)

-Era Sanae, como estabas dormido-. Tsubasa se desanimo un poco, no la había visto en el ultimo partido, y en los partidos anteriores estaba muy distante y distraída. -Ella no va a poder estar en el partido de mañana-. La persona que mas deseaba que estuviera en el, no iba poder ¿Acaso el le hizo algo? -Ella quería, pero tenia que irse urgencia a Estados Unidos, sabes que no se encuentra bien de salud- Tsubasa olvido todo lo que pensaba de ella, ya que meses antes, cuando el se encontraba en España, estaban hablando por teléfono, como habitualmente lo hacían, ya era una costumbre, que para nada les molestaba, solo era molesto cuando no se acordaban de la diferencia de horarios.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Rin…rin…rin……El teléfono estaba sonando en el cuarto de Tsubasa, este estaba profundamente dormido, ya que tenia que levantarse temprano, aparte de que era algo tarde_

_-¿Quién habla¿Sabe que hora es?-. Algo enojado, claro que trato de controlarse._

_-Lamento llamar a esta hora, no creí que estuvieras dormido- Tsubasa se calmo un poco, pero aun así, ella sabia la diferencia de horarios que había, no era mucha como antes, cuando el estaba en Brasil, pero aun así era molesto._

_- Pero si sabes que no es la misma hora, además-. Miro el reloj-. A esta hora deberías estar dormida-_

_- Si, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien- Le respondió Sanae algo triste, cosa que Tsubasa no noto._

_- Si, pero yo estoy cansado, mañana tengo entrenamiento /Dime un día que no lo tengas/_

_Esta bien, lamento molestarte, creo que lo que tengo que decir no es importante (Esta le cuelga algo enojada y decepcionada)………………………………………_

_-Sanae, hola, hola, Sanae¡Me colgó¡Mujeres!…quien las entiende- El se duerme, no sabia porque, pero en los últimos días andaba con un humor de perros, solo hasta que lo recapacito, supo el porque de su actitud, era por la noticia que le había dado Bruce, sobre, que su querida "amiga", quien no tenia novio, pero según el, tenia uno que otro pretendiente, y según lo que Tsubasa entendió, ella no les era indiferente. -Sanae- ……Se quedo boca arriba mirando el techo, solo pensando en ella…… _

_hasta que días después recibió una llamada de su amigo Bruce, donde le decía lo mal que Sanae lo estaba pasando_

_-Si Tsubasa, esta muy deprimida, no nos quiere decir nada, no quiere comer, no quiere hacer nada, se la pasa llorando todo el día, no se que le pasa y ya me estoy preocupando, lo único que se es que su madre esta igual de deprimida que ella, talvez es algo familiar, pero ella lo esta pasando fatal…-_

_- Gracias por decirme, con razón no he recibido ninguna llamada de ella y por eso no contesta las mías-_

_-¿Cada cuando se llaman?- Le pregunto Ryo con mucho curiosidad_

_-Cada fin de semana- Lo dijo de lo más normal_

_-Cada fin de semana…si se decidieran y ya fueran novios se hablarían cada día-_

_-Ryo que cosas dices- Todo rojo, agradeció a dios, por no estar enfrente de Ryo, si no se iba dar cuanta de lo ruborizado que estaba._

_-La verdad… bueno yo te recomiendo que hables con ella, inténtalo, creo que a ti no te gustaría verla así-_

_-De acuerdo- L e contesto Tsubasa-_

_- Adiós- Dijo Ryo, para luego colgar el teléfono, mientras que Tsubasa se despedia y hacia lo mismo. –Adiós- Cuelga el teléfono y se cada muy callado, medita un poco la situación y decide marcar a la casa de Sanae, por fortuna de el, esta contesta algo desanimada-_

_-Bueno, habla- Dijo Sanae por el teléfono, (Tsubasa no la dejo terminar – Sanae- Dijo Tsubasa, para lo que Sanae contesta. -¿Tsubasa?- Muy sorprendida, no esperaba una llamada de el, no por ahora. -Hola¿Cómo estas?- Dijo Tsubasa muy animado, para lo que Sanae le contesta. -Bien, no se el porque de la llamada, no es fin de semana-_

_- Solo me preocupo por ti, no has contestado a mis llamadas, además te oyes, bueno… como deprimida ¿Qué te pasa?- Decía Tsubasa algo apenado y ella podía escuchar que en su voz había preocupación_

_-Tu también, de seguro ya te lo contaron- Algo enojada y arta_

_-¿Contarme?- Le pregunto Tsubasa desconcertado_

_-Que no me encuentro bien, eso¡Estoy harta que se metan en vida!- Grito Sanae….Tsubasa estaba muy precupado por no saber que le pasaba a Sanae._

_-Sanae pero yo..- Apenas y pudo decir algo._

_-A ti no tengo que reclamarte nada, ya que te importa muy poco- Tsubasa sentía que el mundo se le desmoronaba, ella nunca le había hablado así._

_-Eso no es verdad, si lo dices por lo de la última llamada, estaba cansado y además no estaba de buen humor, que ni yo me entendía, pero jamás seria por una estupidez como esa¿De donde sacas que no me importas?-_

_-Pues demuestras tan bien que te importo mucho- Lo dijo, claro que con mucho sarcasmo._

_- Sabes, Ryo me acaba de llamar, y me dijo lo que te esta pasando, me acaba de hablar y no dude en hablarte…- Hablando en forma de reclamo, por ultimo agrego alo mas serio, algo que salía de su corazón y que esperaba que ella le hiciera caso -Solo tenme confianza-_

_-Es que, no quiero, no quiero que…- Tsubasa se dio cuenta que ella estaba llorando_

_-¿Qué te pasa¿Qué no quieres¿Estas llorando?- Le pregunto Tsubasa algo angustiado_

_-No puedo decírtelo- Decía Sanae algo apenada_

_-¿Por qué?- Sin perder las esperanzas de que ella le dijera la verdad_

_-No quiero que nadie lo sepa-_

_-¿No confías en mí?- Dijo Tsubasa algo triste, esperando un no como respuesta_

_-Si, pero no es por eso, no quiero- Decía ella, parándose así de repente, dejando a Tsubasa mas angustiado…..- Eh- Apenas y pudo decir algo, ya que ella lo interrumpió. -Perdóname, pero no puedo, no quiero decirlo-_

_-Sanae por favor, no quiero que esto siga así, quiero ayudarte-_

_-Tsubasa, no lo pongas más difícil………………………..- Hubo un rato de silencio, donde ninguno de los dos decía nada, solo escuchaban sus respiraciones, ella se decidió ha hablar. -Estoy enferma-_

_-Entonces ve al doctor-_

_-No es una simple enfermedad, es lo único que puede decirte, por eso he estado así- Sintiéndose no tan bien al contarle, pero era un alivio de que el lo supiera_

_-¿Qué tienes?- Iba saber que estaba enferma, pero no le iba decir que tenia, eso no, bueno tarde o temprano se enteraría._

_-Por favor, no me preguntes mas, solo he estado cansada, creo que si descanso pasara-_

_-Ha bueno, te cuidas…-_

_-Esta bien- Ella descuido colgar el teléfono bien y Tsubasa pudo escuchar como ella lloraba desconsoladamente_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

-¿Estaba en su casa?- Le pregunto ansioso Tsubasa a Natsuko

-Creo, mira en el identificador- Tsubasa corrió mas rápido de lo que corría en los entrenamientos o partidos, hasta salto ágilmente el sofá de la sala para ir a ver el numero de teléfono -Hijo, pero si yo tengo el teléfono- Sonrió al ver todo lo que hizo solo por el numero de su "amiga"

-Em….- Tsubasa se ruborizo, no podía evitarlo, además el estaba dispuesto a decírselo, a decirle lo que sentía por ella

-Aun no te decides- Le pregunto con seriedad Natsuko, a lo que Tsubasa le contesto…-No es eso- Decía Tsubasa con leve rubor en sus mejillas…

-Entonces- Le dijo Natsuko mientras tomaba una taza de café, mientras Tsubasa estaba cabizbajo solo moviendo su cuchara sin probar el café que le había preparado su madre.

-Es solo que me es difícil decirlo así, tan abiertamente- Decía mirando las ondas que la cuchara hacia al moverla, de seguro que su café estaba frió.

-Hijo, solo te pido que se lo digas- Natsuko pudo ver un ligero rubor en las mejillas de su hijo. -no trates de ocultar tus sentimientos, ella es muy importante para ti, y se que ella te ha esperado por mucho tiempo, solo te pido que no la hagas sufrir, ha tenido algunos problemas con su familia-

-De eso no te preocupes, ella ya me hablo sobre eso- Levantando la mirada

-Pues si, según su mamá, le llego un recibo de teléfono algo elevado- Tsubasa se ruborizo con ese comentario y le entro una risa tonta, además de que tenia razón, los recibos que le llegaban a el, eran iguales, o las llamadas de atención que se llevaba, cuando aun no tenia casa propia, ya que sus padre prefirieron comprarle una…………………….

Horas después Tsubasa estaba listo para irse a ver a Sanae (Ahora ya no pierde el tiempo el muchachito xd!!)

-Lo bueno que queda cerca de mi casa - Pensaba Tsubasa, al tiempo que conducía el coche que su mamá le había prestado, muy "desinteresadamente", para que así le fuera mas fácil llegar, además de que tenia algo de prisa, aunque claro que no era solo, si no que por lo del mundial, le era difícil ir de un lugar a otro sin sentirse acosado, Tsubasa toco la puerta de la cada de Sanae, donde sale la mamá de esta -Buenas tardes (Dijo Tsubasa algo nervioso, cosa que la madre de Sanae capto y se topo la boca para ocultar su risa -Se encuentra Sanae-

-Si, pasa, solo que- Yukiko, la madre de Sanae se quedo callada al ver el hermoso ramo de rosas rojas que Tsubasa traía para Sanae, claro esta.

-Se que mañana se van a ir a Estados Unidos- Le dijo Tsubasa algo decaído, lo cual Yukiko lo noto, no entendía la actitud de su hija y no sabia si estaba haciendo lo correcto al mentirles por su estado

-Si, pero no se si quiera recibirte, espera aquí- Ella suba a la habitación de Sanae…… -Sanae hija baja por favor-

-Ya voy-…. Alcanzo a escuchar Tsubasa…….. -¿Qué pasa?- Bajo una chica alta, de cabello castaño claro y corto hasta los hombros, muy delgada, por así decirlo flaca, pero aun así, eso no opacaba la delicadeza de su rostro ni sus ojos cafés -¡Tsubasa!… hola- Se sorprendió de verlo ahí, era su día libre, así que tenia que estar en otro lugar, menos ahí

-Hola, supe que mañana te vas- Le dijo Tsubasa serio, tratando de no pedirle explicaciones, si ella no le decía a donde iba a ir o porque tenia sus motivos'

-Em si, lamento no poder ir…- Le decía ella, tratando de no ver a Tsubasa a los ojos

-No importa, aunque me- Tsubasa no pudo terminar, porque la madre de Sanae lo interrumpió

-Hija, bueno, los dejo, tengo que ir por tu hermano- Sanae y Tsubasa se despidieron de ella, Tsubasa se sentía algo incomodo, Sanae lo noto, también miro las rosas que traía el

-Y bien- Sanae trataba de ser muy indiferente, pero le era muy difícil

-Em yo…- A Tsubasa le era difícil articular alguna palabra

-¿Y esas rosas?- Le pregunto Sanae algo sorprendida

-Em…. Son para ti- Tsubasa agacho la mirada algo ruborizado…. Para después decírselo mirándola a los ojos de forma decidida

-¿Para mí¿Por qué? No debiste- Quien años atrás iba mostrar una gran sonrisa, hoy solo había tristeza y en sus ojos, no había el brillo, que según Tsubasa era una de las características de ella -Si hubiera sido antes¿Por qué ahora?- Pensaba Sanae algo triste y desilusionada

-Bueno yo…… se que te vas a ir, por eso, yo, es algo que he ocultado por mucho tiempo, que te he ocultado- Tsubasa había tomado las manos de ella, y la miraba a los ojos, cosa casi difícil, pues ella tenia la mirada por los suelos

-Solo espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando- Pensó Sanae por un momento, para después preguntarle a Tsubasa -¿Ocultado?-

El corazón de Sanae latía a mil por hora, si no fuera por "eso", ella no lo dejaría terminar y se lanzaría sus brazos, pero ahora no, no podía permitírselo

-Si, siempre has estado a mí lado, siempre me has apoyado en cada momento, y yo ¿Qué hecho por ti?, ocultarte todo lo que siento- Las mejillas de Tsubasa iban tomando un color mas intenso…con cada palabra, cada acción, hasta que tomaron un color rojo escarlata…pero no podía permitírselo, no podía dejar que sus nervios lo traicionaran, su cobardía no lo dejara actuar, ser el….solo pensar en ellos dos…solo eso….no pedía mas

-Que no sea eso, que no sea eso- Pensaba Sanae ya sabiendo la respuesta, una que durante muchos años había estado esperanzo ilusionada………Sanae no podía mas, si Tsubasa seguía…no podía hacerse ilusiones, no esta vez

-Es que yo….- Tsubasa estaba reuniendo fuerzas, podría ganar el mundial, podría ganar un partido, pero lo que más anhelaba era tener el amor de esa chica que siempre ha estado a su lado, la chica que le dio su apoyo incondicional

-No lo digas, no lo digas, no digas que me amas -Pensaba Sanae, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Tsubasa no lo dijera

-Yo te- Sanae se paro, soltando las manos de las de Tsubasa y dándole la espalda

-No lo digas- Ella no sabia como sentirse, el chico que amaba se le estaba declarando, y no era una simple declaración, le estaba apunto de confesar que la amaba, pero ella en esos momentos no quería hacerse ilusiones -No quiero que lo digas-'

-Eh, bueno, se que paso mucho desde que hablamos, se que tus sentimientos pudieron cambiar, y me lo merezco, pero no quería, no podía seguir ocultándolo, no puedo cambiarlo- Ella jamás había escuchado a Tsubasa de esa forma, siempre pensó que era un chico al que no le importaba, pero con eso, estaba segura que no, pero ella nada podía hacer -Bueno yo solo quería que lo supieras……. Quería que supiera que te amo-

-¿Por qué? No debiste, no quiero hacerte sufrir- Pensaba mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos cafés, agradecida porque estaba de espaldas a Tsubasa y este no la miraba llorar

Al no encontrar respuesta de parte de Sanae, Tsubasa estaba dispuesto a irse, con el corazón hecho trizas -Entonces, creo que no debo hacer nada aquí……….Cuídate-

-Si….- Ella aun tenia la cabeza agachada y pudo ver que el aun traía la pequeña pulsera que ella le había regalado desde que estaba en la secundaria Nakatsu -Aun la conservas-

-Si es algo muy valioso para mi…… Entonces, adiós, buen viaje- Este la abrazo, ya que no sabia cuando la iba volver a ver, este tratando de contener sus impulsos en vano, la quería besar, ya que no sabia cuando iba estar con una chica como ella, pero ella se negó –Adiós-

Tsubasa conteniendo el terrible dolor que le ocasionaba el rechazo de Sanae, se fue directo a la puerta………. Sin la esperanza de que ella le dijera un simple "me gustas" se fue rumbo a su casa, parecía que el clima estaba de acuerdo con lo que sentía, comenzó a llover terriblemente, al igual que las lagrimas salían de su ojos -Me lo merezco, siempre estuvo a mí lado, era ilógico que ella me esperara por tanto tiempo- Tsubasa no podía contener que las lagrimas cayeran de sus ojos, era la primera vez que lloraba por una mujer, pues si, ella ya no era una niña, no era la niña, ni la adolescente que le gustaba, era la mujer que amaba y que la había perdido para siempre, Tsubasa estaciono el automóvil y entro a su casa, su mamá había preparado la comida, pero al ver la cara de Tsubasa fue hacia el

-Hijo ¿Qué te paso?- Al ver el aspecto que traía su hijo-

-Nada- Decía Tsubasa cabizbajo

-Hijo, vamos, viniste muy rápido- Natsuko nunca había mirado a su hijo así, además tenia rastros de haber llorado

-Le dije lo que sentía por ella-

-Me alegro, pero- Ella sonrió, pero dejo de hacerlo, noto que su hijo fuera feliz después de haberle declarado sus sentimientos hacia la chica que amaba… -Ella…-

-Ella…. Ella no me ama, ella no siente nada por mí- Tsubasa agacho la mirada, no quería ver a su madre a la cara, no quería la lastima de nadie, solo quería estar solo…

Tsubasa subió a su habitación, mientras Natsuko, quien estaba sentada en una de las sillas de la mesa, se quedo pensando, ella no podía creer lo que le decía su hijo, algo estaba pasando…

-¿Por qué te haces esto Sanae?- Pensaba Natsuko

Mientras que con Sanae, quien estaba hincada en el suelo de la sala, con su cabeza en el sofá, llorando desconsoladamente

-Tsubasa, perdóname, yo te amo, pero no puedo, no quiero hacerte sufrir ¿Por qué esto me pasa a mí¿Qué hice?, a de creer que lo odio, que no siento nada por el¿Por qué ahora que me lo dijo? Nooooooo………… (Ella miro el ramo de rosas que Tsubasa le había regalado, lo tomo y lo abrazo como si se le fuera la vida en ello, al hacerlo una pequeña nota callo de este)

"_Te amo no sólo por lo que eres sino por lo que soy cuando estoy contigo…..por siempre tuyo Tsubasa_ Ozora_"_

**-**Hija¿Qué pasa? Y Tsubasa- Yukiko, la madre de Sanae se quedo desconcertada al no ver a Tsubasa, y eso que no había tardado mucho

-Se fue, mamá ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí?- Sanae abrazo a su madre con lagrimas en los ojos

-Hija, lo amas, y el….puedo asegurarte que el siento lo mismo por ti- Entonces miro la nota que venia -Ves, el te ama-

-Si, lo se, el me lo dijo, pero yo no quiero que-

-¿No quieres ser feliz?- Le pregunto a su Sanae, pero esta no quería verla, tenia la mirada por el suelo, igual que sus ánimos

-Ya no me sirve de nada-

-Estas equivocada- Le reprocho su madre -¿El se merece tu silencio¿Tu desprecio? No quieres hacerlo sufrir, pero lo estas haciendo, algún día se va a enterar y va a creer que no le tuviste la confianza como para hablar, ni como amigo, ni como la persona que amas-

-Mamá-

-Si hija, lo que mas necesitas en estos momentos es amor, y solo el puede dártela- La mejillas de Sanae estaba algo rojas, aun claro que lo mas importante era lo que estaba formado en sus labios, una sonrisa- Te ves mejor así, ase que no sonríes así-

-Gracias mamá-…………

Ella espero a que su mama se fuera a dormir, ya que su hermana ya lo había hecho y se fue sin importarle que la lluvia estuviera empapándola por completo, fue directamente a la casa de Tsubasa, corría algo a prisa, pero a causa de eso, se callo y se lastimo, dejando que sus rodillas, sus brazos se lastimaran, parecía importarle poco y siguió hasta llegar a su destino, ella toco a la puerta

-¿Quién será? Cómo si me importara, ya no tengo nada que valga la pena- Pensó Tsubasa al tiempo que abría la puesta para encontrar a Sanae toda empapada quien temblaba a causa del frió -Sanae¿Estas loca¡Esta haciendo mucho frió¡Te vas a enfermar!- Tsubasa jalo la metió a la casa, sin importar que esta estuviera empapando la casa, Natsuko, quien avía escuchado a Tsubasa bajo para ver quien era, pero al saberlo, decidió subir y dejarlos hablar.

-Tsubasa yo- Las palabras no salían, no sabia que decir, pese a tener mucho de que hablar

- No tienes que decir nada- El desvió la mirada, no quería que viera que había llorado, mucho menos tener la lastima de ella, la amaba y sabia que ella a el no, la dejaría que fuera feliz, con quien quiera y como quiera

-Si, quiero decirte algo, quiero darte algo- Las mejillas de Sanae se tornaron rojas, por suerte Tsubasa no lo noto, estaba algo desconcertado con lo que le dijo.

-¿Darme algo¿A mí¿Qué?-

-Esto- Sanae tomo la cara de Tsubasa con sus manos, se levanta un poco debido a la diferencia de estaturas y acerca su rostro al suyo, sus labios con sus labios y lo besó, era algo inesperado, algo que no tenia pensado, Tsubasa nunca había experimentado algo como eso, fue una sensación digna de recordar, mas por la forma como ella lo estaba besando, de una forma apasionada y sobre todo llena de amor ¿Amor?, Tsubasa no sabia si corresponder ese beso, si solo era por lastima, pero el la conocía bien y sabia que ella no era de esas personas, además no sabia cuando iba a sentir sus labios de nuevo, así que le correspondió el beso…….después de que sus cuerpos les exigieran oxigeno.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Tsubasa estaba todo desconcertado, con las mejillas mas rojas que un tomate y con los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que se le iban a salir, después de haberle declarado sus sentimientos y solo recibir silencio como respuesta, esto era mas de lo que pudiera pedir.

-Perdóname, hace rato yo- Sanae comenzó a llorar y se abrazo al cuerpo de Tsubasa, este le correspondió sin importarle que se estuviera mojando

-¿Me vas a decir que te pasa?-

-Yo, es solo que es algo complicado-

-Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo, sea lo que sea, yo quiero ayudarte, en lo que pueda-

-No se puede hacer nada, solo que aun no puedo decírtelo, ni siquiera yo puedo asimilarlo-

Ninguno dijo nada, solo hasta que Tsubasa rompió el silencio

-Quiero que sepas que lo que te dije fue sincero, no me importa si tu no sien- Pero nuevamente los labios de Sanae callaron a los de Tsubasa en un beso, el cual correspondió más fácilmente que el otro

-Eso contesta a lo que dijiste- Le sonrió al ver el rostro de sorpresa que Tsubasa hizo al escuchar lo que le dijo

-¿Me traicionan mis oídos?- Tsubasa embozo una sonrisa tan grande que a Sanae le causo risa

-No- En parte sentía un alivio al contar con el amor de Tsubasa, por el otro lado, ella sentía cierto temor al mentirle por su estado y miedo a perderlo, a no volverlo a ver

-Si es así, por favor déjame ayudarte- Tsubasa se había percatado que ella estaba toda empapada -¡Sanae¡Te vas a enfermar!- La tomo de las manos y la puso cerca de la chimenea que estaba en la sala, ya que en esos días, estaba haciendo mucho frió -¿Por qué te viniste así¡Estas toda mojada¿Qué le paso a tus rodillas y brazos?-

-Nada, solo me caí, no me duele- Tsubasa le toco la rodilla. –Auch-

-Con que no dolía- Tsubasa le arqueo las cejas………El mismo le limpio y curo las heridas que ella tenia en su cuerpo, parecía que también las del alma.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-

-Estas herida, no podía dejarte así-

-Eso no, yo te he ocultado algo y tu aun sigues a mi lado¿Por qué?-

-Porque confió en ti, tú sabrás cuando y si debes decírmelo, no estoy resentido porque no me lo digas, pero sabiendo como han estado las cosas, es mejor decirlo, así sabrás que puedes contar con todos, conmigo- Ella sonrió al momento de soltar una que otra lagrima

-De eso no te preocupes, tarde o temprano se va haber…. Abrázame por favor, abrázame-

Tsubasa la abrazo, el dolor que ella sentía en esos momentos se podría apreciar en los ojos de ella, mientras que esta hundía su rostro el pecho de el, al tiempo que lo abrazaba fuertemente……… la camisa de Tsubasa estaba mojada, y no era precisamente porque ella lo mojara con su ropa, ella estaba llorando

-Sanae-…………………………………. Hubo unos minutos de silencio, los peores, según Tsubasa, donde lo único que escudaba era la lluvia caer y el llanto de ella

-Tengo leucemia-……………………….


	2. ES MENTIRA, DIME QUE ES MENTIRA

**Bueno, aqui esta otro cap, gracias por tu review 50-angel 50- devil, me haces feliz nn**

**Recapitulando**

_-¿Por qué haces esto?-_

_-Estas herida, no podía dejarte así-_

_-Eso no, yo te he ocultado algo y tu aun sigues a mi lado¿Por qué?-_

_-Porque confió en ti, tú sabrás cuando y si debes decírmelo, no estoy resentido porque no me lo digas, pero sabiendo como han estado las cosas, es mejor decirlo, así sabrás que puedes contar con todos, conmigo- Ella sonrió al momento de soltar una que otra lagrima_

_-De eso no te preocupes, tarde o temprano se va haber…. Abrázame por favor, abrázame-_

_Tsubasa la abrazo, el dolor que ella sentía en esos momentos se podría apreciar en los ojos de ella, mientras que esta hundía su rostro el pecho de el, al tiempo que lo abrazaba fuertemente……… la camisa de Tsubasa estaba mojada, y no era precisamente porque ella lo mojara con su ropa, ella estaba llorando_

_-Sanae-…………………………………. Hubo unos minutos de silencio, los peores, según Tsubasa, donde lo único que escudaba era la lluvia caer y el llanto de ella_

_-Tengo leucemia-………………………._

**BREATHING**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**ES MENTIRA, DIME QUE ES MENTIRA**

_**I am hanging on every word you say**_

_**And even if you don't want to speak tonight**_

_**That's alright, alright with me**_

_**'Cause I want nothing more than to sit**_

_**Outside heaven's door and listen to you breathing**_

_**Is where I want to be**_

_**Estoy esperando cada palabra que dices  
He incluso si no quieres hablar esta noche  
Eso está bien, está bien para mí  
Porque no quiero nada más que sentarme  
por fuera de la puerta del cielo y escucharte respirando  
Es donde yo quiero estar**_

Al escuchar eso, Tsubasa sintió que se le partía el alma, esto tenía que ser una broma, era imposible, lo único que quería era que salieran todos y le dijeran "Sorpresa", pero no fue así, solo miraba los ojos de Sanae, unos llenos de tristeza y sin esperanzas, entonces ¿Le decía la verdad?

-¡Vamos! No bromees con algo así- Ella no decía nada, tenia su cabeza agachada mirando el suelo. -Es mentira, dime que es mentira- Lo dijo con cierto temor de saber la respuesta, porque sabia que esta no iba ser buena.

-Que mas daría porque así fuera, que todo fuera una broma, una mentira pero no es así-

-¿Desde cuando lo sabes?- Ella no quería habla, pero Tsubasa le exigió que se lo dijera. -¿Desde cuando?-

-Poco menos de 3 años- Decia Sanae apenada, mirando el suelo, solo esperaba el reproche de Tsubasa

-**¡TRES AÑOS!**...Tres años y no pensabas decirme nada- Le dijo al tiempo que se paraba y la miraba algo decepcionado

-Es que no quería, es que yo- A Sanae se le votaron unas lagrimas

-Nada, no me tuviste la suficiente confianza como para decírmelo¿Hasta cuando me iba enterar¿Hasta que otra persona me lo dijera?- Sanae jamás había mirada a Tsubasa así de enojado¿Tan malo era habérselo ocultado?

-Eso no es- Hubo un gran silencio de parte de ambos, lo único que se escuchaba era como lo que había comenzado con una simple lluvia, estaba amenazando en convertirse en tormenta, aparte de eso, los sollozos de Sanae, a Tsubasa le dolía escucharlo, pero ahora no sabia que pensar

-Bueno será mejor que yo me valla, creo que ya dije lo que tenia que decir, buena suerte mañana- Dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba a la puerta, y al igual que Tsubasa, como antes había pasado, tenia la esperanza de que el la detuviera, pero eso no pasaba y no iba pasar

-Espera-…………. Ella se quedo parada frente a la puerta, dándole la espalda a Tsubasa, mientras lagrimas silenciosas salían de sus ojos

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Yo………….. ¿Por qué?- Ella solo le respondió, no quería verlo, no quería que la viera así tan débil, pero necesitaba estar con el, necesitaba su cariño, eso era lo único que la ayudaba a salir adelante

-No se, no lo se, no lo entiendo ni lo voy a llegar a entender¿Qué hice mal?... Mi vida no era perfecta, pero ahora-…… Tsubasa no decía nada, solo apretaba los puños de coraje, por no haber estado con ella en esos momentos, por solo pensar en el, era muy egoísta, le estaba reclamando cuando el no hizo nada para que ella le dijera

-Yo- Tsubasa apenas y podía articular las palabras, seguía sorprendido por la noticia, era lo que menos esperaba, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera mentira, soportaría que ella no le hiciera caso, que le dijera que no lo amaba a esto, no deseaba verla así, sufriendo, "muriendo" lentamente, porque si ella no afrontaba la realidad, si no era fuerte, así seria

-No digas nada, quiero que todo siga como antes, olvida todo, mañana vas a conseguir tu sueño y yo….y yo me iré a Estados Unidos, cada quien hará su vida- Decía de manera muy optimista, el y ella sabían que solo era mentira, ella no se sentía así, aunque se lo dijera a todo mundo, aunque quisiera hacerse la fuerte, esto la estaba matando "literalmente")….-o lo que me queda de ella- ……

-No digas eso, puedes-……

-Puedo que¿Luchar¿Luchar para que? Tsuba- Dijo al tiempo de dejar de darle la espalda para mirarlo de frente, no termino de decir la frase, porque el….estaba llorando.

-Por favor no vuelvas a decir eso- A Tsubasa le importo poco que ella viera sus lagrimas

-Pero….es la verdad- Sanae quería hacerse la "fuerte", pero no podía, ya había intentado mucho y se estaba cansando……Tsubasa se acerco a ella y le puso un dedo en los labios

-No pienses en eso, por favor- Mas lagrimas salían de los ojos de Tsubasa, al igual que los de ella, ambos duraron un rato así, en sonido de la lluvia paso a segundo termino, Tsubasa se acerco mas a ella…… mientras que esta seguía mirando a Tsubasa, no quería verlo así, no quería que soltara una lagrima por ella

-Pero yo-……… Tsubasa volvió a colocar su dedo en sus labios, al tiempo que la abrazaba y torpemente acercaba su cabeza a la de ella…. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, llenos de lagrimas…. Llenos de amor…. llenos de esperanza…………luego Tsubasa acerco sus labios a los de ella, hasta que estos quedaron unidos en un beso lleno de amor, al principio con un sabor salado, a causa de las lagrimas derramadas, ella seguía sin corresponder el beso, estaba entre sorprendida y alagada, sabia que no debería hacer eso, pero no podía lo amaba tanto, amaba todo en el y ahora lo amaba mas, necesitaba estar con el, necesitaba sentirse amada, protegida, necesitaba comprensión, no lastima, comprensión que Tsubasa le estaba regalando, con una palabra, una sonrisa, un beso…… lleno de amor puro….

Tsubasa abrazaba Sanae con una mano, la otra la tenia en su mejilla derecha, sintiendo como las lagrimas mojaban sus dedos, ella también quería sentirlo mas de cerca, coloco ambas manos en sus mejillas, notando que al igual que le paso a Tsubasa, sus dedos quedaban mojados, pero por las lagrimas de Tsubasa, le dolía lo que le pasaba, y ella no quería eso, no quería verlo sufrir…………

-¿Qué pasa?- Dijo este preocupado, al sentir como ella se había separado, terminado así el beso

-No debí decírtelo, no debí-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Es que yo no quiero, no quiero- Las palabras no salían, Tsubasa la abrazo fuertemente, para después irse a la sala

-Creo que es muy incomodo estar todo el rato parados- Le decía mostrándole una de sus mejores sonrisas, lo que hizo sonreír a Sanae

-Tienes razón- Dijo quitándose las lagrimas que tenia en su ojos y mejillas

Ya en la sala, ambos jóvenes se sentaron en el sofá más grande, ambos evitaban mirarse a los ojos, nuevamente un silencio ensordecedor invadió aquel lugar, haciendo de ese momento mas incomodo que antes……………………..

Ambos hablaron a la vez, diciendo los típicos "Habla tu", "no tu", "esta bien hablo yo", para después comenzar a reírse

-Te cedo la palabra- Le dijo Sanae mirando las llamas que salían de la chimenea que minutos antes había encendido Tsubasa

-¿Qué te iba decir? Creo que lo olvide- Decía al tiempo que ponía su mano detrás de su cabeza, era típico de el cuando estaba avergonzado, mientras que a ella le salía una gota en la cabeza

-Nunca cambiaras ¿Verdad?- Le sonrió ella, al tiempo que el ponía una mano alrededor de su brazo, ella noto que Tsubasa trataba de compensar las cosas, porque el olvidarse de lo que ibas a decir, termino con ese momento que era un tanto romántico, este chico era de sorprender…. -Espero que no lo hagas, que no cambies- Pensaba Sanae al tiempo que se dejaba abrazar por Tsubasa y ella recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de el

-Jejeje, es que con tanta cosa, que se me olvido jajajaja-

-Hay Tsubasa- Le dijo sonriéndole, cosa que le agrado a Tsubasa

-¿Para que molestarla ahora que se ve tan feliz?- Pensaba Tsubasa sin dejar de mirarla, como ella estaba abrazada a el -¿Qué es lo que querías decirme? Se que no eres como yo-

-No claro que no, yo si tengo buena memoria- Tsubasa arqueo las cejas y la miraba fingiendo enojo

-Mmmmm podrías ser menos- Sanae no lo dejo terminar

-No soy mala, son sincera-Ella le saco la lengua juguetonamente como ella solía hacerlo años atrás, extrañaba ese gesto en ella, en realidad extrañaba cada detalle que no vivió con ella estos años

-Mmmmmm buena ya, deja de decirme que soy olvidadizo, pero que-

-Mmmm, entonces no eres olvidadizo cuando te conviene- Tsubasa no dijo nada, solo le saco la lengua, como ella lo habia hecho anteriormente

-Yo solo quiero darte las gracias- Dijo algo apenada mientras se separaba Tsubasa y agachaba la cabeza y ponía sus manos en sus rodillas

-¿Las gracias¿Por qué?-

-Por esto, pese a haberte ocultado algo tan grave como esto, sigues aquí conmigo, bueno en realidad yo estoy en tu casa-

-Bueno si, jeje, pero ahora ni creas que te dejare escapar, me costo mucho trabajo confesarte mis sentimientos, sabes que me-

-No eres bueno para eso, lo se jejeje-

-Eres mala, lo sabes- Dijo arqueando las cejas mientras ponía una mano hombro para que ella recargara su cabeza en su pecho (Ese eres mala me hizo recordar algo, que varias personas me lo dicen xd)

-Solo para lo que me conviene- Le sonrió ella, para luego verlo a los ojos, para luego besarlo……….después de que se separaron por falta de oxigeno, pese a que estaban tan a gusto

-Eh, sabes…..besas muy bien- Dijo algo ruborizado desviando su mirada para otro lado

Ante tal comentario se ruborizo -Eh, gracias, iba decir lo mismo de ti- Decía por ultimo al tiempo que comenzaba a sentirse cansada y que le pesaran sus parpados

-¿Estas bien?- Le pregunto Tsubasa algo preocupado

-Solo estoy cansada, tengo algo de sueño-

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?-

-Eh no, no quiero- El entendió a lo que se refería

-Tu mamá-

-Ella sabe que estoy aquí-

-¿Cómo es que te dejo venir?-

-No lo digo por eso, no le dije nada, pero se que lo sabe- Cada vez se notaba mas cansada, hasta que Tsubasa la recostó en el sofá, en quedando sentado y ella con la cabeza recargada en sus piernas -Gracias Tsubasa- Dijo por ultimo para luego quedarse dormida

-No me lo agradezcas- Decía mientras silenciosas lagrimas salían de sus ojos cafés, que esa noche mostraban felicidad por haber confesado sus sentimientos a la chica que amaba y ser correspondido, y dolor, por el temor de poder perderla -¿Por qué¿Por qué a ella? Maldita sea, ella no se merece esto, ella no- Se quedo pensando en eso y en aquellos momentos que ella estuvo a su lado, aun por cosas tan sencillas como un partido, ella estaba ahí, sin importar que sea por practica o por un torneo….

siempre contaba con su apoyo, siempre podía contar con ella, le daba consejos, eso si a veces recibía uno que otro regaño de su parte, pero todo con el fin de hacer las cosas bien y sobre todo madurar, estaba feliz de hacer pasado aquellos momentos con ella y sobre todo hacer madurado con ella, como debía de ser, juntos, pese a que descubrió las cosas tan tarde, los recuerdos eran mas de lo que podía pedir, porque ella estuvo en aquellos acontecimientos importantes en su vida, eso era el regalo mas grande que alguien podía haberle dado, mas que ganar un partido, mucho mas que eso, y este momento era un de ellos, unos de aquellos "acontecimientos" que le agradaba que ella formara parte de ellos

A la mañana siguiente

-Ahhhh, que bien dormí- Dijo Sanae al tiempo que abría bien los ojos par encontrase con un Tsubasa completamente dormido, y no de una forma muy cómoda, mientras que ella seguía con la cabeza recargada en las piernas de este -Me quede dormida….Tsubasa-

Al tiempo que lo acomodaba, de tal forma que su cabeza quedara recargada en el sofá, y con un poquito de esfuerzo lo acomodo para que quedara recostado

-Muchas gracias Tsubasa, espero que haya estado bien el habértelo dicho- Mientras acariciaba los negros cabellos de este y sonriera al verlo dormir

-Ahhh- Tsubasa bostezo, mientras estiraba los brazos y movía su cuello -¿Sanae?-

-Ya despertaste-

-Si pero- Se sentó en el sofá para que ella se sentara también, mientras que el movía y se tocaba el cuello, pero decidió no hacerlo, porque le empezó a doler el cuello provocado por la mala postura con la que durmió -Me duele el cuello- Se quejo Tsubasa (Lo compadesco se que es eso Wa)

-Claro que te va doler, pues como dormiste- Ella estaba apenada

-Jejeje tienes razón……. Este le sonrió, pero al ver como ella se llevaba una mano a la cabeza se preocupo -¿Estas bien?-

-Solo me duele la cabeza, no es nada-

-No mientas¿Tendrás fiebre? Tienes la mejillas muy….- Dijo al tiempo que colocaba una mano en la frente de ella -¿Estas ardiendo en fiebre?-

-Eh-…. Sanae se puso más roja al sentir la mano de Tsubasa en su frente -Estoy bien- Dijo mientras quitaba la mano de Tsubasa, mientras se trataba de parar, pero sentía que estaba perdiendo en conocimiento

-Claro que no- Al tiempo que la obligaba a sentarse -mírate, estas-

-Solo fue un mareo nada de que preocuparse-

-¡SOLO UN MAREO¡POR FAVOR SANAE!-…Dijo algo enojado y angustiado

-**DÉJAME TRATARME COMO NIÑA- **Apenas y pudo gritarle, las fuerzas que tenía eran pocas

-No te estoy tratando como tal, solo que no quiero-

-Por eso no quise decírtelo, por eso no- Al tiempo que perdía en conocimiento, de no se por Tsubasa esta cae al suelo

-Sanae- Tsubasa solía llamarla Sanae, aunque de un tiempo acá, ya no lo hacia **-SANAE REACCIONA………………. ¡MAMÁ, SANAE SE DESMAYO!-** Natsuko bajo con su hijo lo mas rápido que pudo

-¿Qué le paso?- Le pregunto muy angustiada la madre de Tsubasa

-Solo se desmayo-

-Sanae- Al tiempo que le acariciaba la mejilla

-Tu lo sabias- Dijo muy serio al tiempo que su madre le hablaba la mamá de Sanae -Responde…. Lo sabias-

-Si-……………………………………….

-¿Qué?- Tsubasa quedo desconcertado, tu madre le había ocultado algo tan importante¿Por qué?...

**Fin del capítulo 2**


	3. NO ME DEJES

_**RECOPILANDO**_

_No mientas, ¿Tendrás fiebre? Tienes la mejillas muy….- Dijo al tiempo que colocaba una mano en la frente de ella -¿Estas ardiendo en fiebre?-_

_-Eh-…. Sanae se puso más roja al sentir la mano de Tsubasa en su frente -Estoy bien- Dijo mientras quitaba la mano de Tsubasa, mientras se trataba de parar, pero sentía que estaba perdiendo en conocimiento_

_-Claro que no- Al tiempo que la obligaba a sentarse -mírate, estas-_

_-Solo fue un mareo nada de que preocuparse- _

_-¡SOLO UN MAREO!, ¡POR FAVOR SANAE!-…Dijo algo enojado y angustiado_

_-**DÉJAME TRATARME COMO NIÑA- **Apenas y pudo gritarle, las fuerzas que tenía eran pocas_

_-No te estoy tratando como tal, solo que no quiero- _

_-Por eso no quise decírtelo, por eso no- Al tiempo que perdía en conocimiento, de no se por Tsubasa esta cae al suelo_

_-Sanae- Tsubasa solía llamarla Sanae, aunque de un tiempo acá, ya no lo hacia **-SANAE REACCIONA………………. ¡MAMÁ, SANAE SE DESMAYO!-** Natsuko bajo con su hijo lo mas rápido que pudo_

_-¿Qué le paso?- Le pregunto muy angustiada la madre de Tsubasa_

_-Solo se desmayo-_

_-Sanae- Al tiempo que le acariciaba la mejilla_

_-Tu lo sabias- Dijo muy serio al tiempo que su madre le hablaba la mamá de Sanae -Responde…. Lo sabias-_

_-Si-………………………………………._

_-¿Qué?- Tsubasa quedo desconcertado, tu madre le había ocultado algo tan importante, ¿Por qué?..._

**BREATHING**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**NO ME DEJES**

_I'm looking past the shadows_

_Of my mind into the truth and_

_I'm trying to identify_

_The voices in my head_

_God which one's you?_

_Let me feel one more time_

_What it feels like to feel_

_And break these calluses off me_

_One more time_

_Estoy mirando pasar las sombras  
De mi mente en la verdad y  
Estoy tratando de identificar  
Las voces en mi cabeza  
Dios, cuál es la tuya?  
Déjame sentir una vez más  
Qué se siente sentir  
Y rompe estos cayos de mí  
Una vez más_

(Tsubasa sintió que un balde de agua helada caía en todo su cuerpo…. Su madre sabía sobre la enfermedad de Sanae y esta no le había dicho nada, ¿Por qué no lo hizo?)

-Pero…. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Sabes lo que ella es para mí?-

-Por eso mismo lo hice, ella me lo pidió-…. Natsuko le decía a Tsubasa mientras acostaban a Sanae en el sillón.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Tsubasa estaba que no se la creía, Sanae ella….. ¿Por qué quería ocultarle algo tan importante?

-Ella es quien debe de contestarte eso no yo- Natsuko miraba a su hijo, el cual solo miraba a Sanae muy preocupado

-Será mejor llevarla al hospital- Le dijo Tsubasa al ver a Sanae, la cual estaba recostada en el sofá donde se habían dormido -¿Por qué?-

-Eh- Natsuko no pudo articular palabras, su hijo continuo hablando

-¿Por qué tiene que pasarle esto a ella?- Decía Tsubasa al tiempo que agachaba la mirada, para no ver a Sanae, como ella, estaba toda pálida, luchando por su vida, mostrándose fuerte ante los demás, pero el, tan solo verla así de delicada, sentía que se moría, ¿Era por eso que ella no quería decirle?

-Las cosas pasan por una razón, ahora tu tienes que ser fuerte, Sanae esta demostrando una gran fortaleza-

-Ya lo se pero- Dijo al tiempo que se hincaba enfrente de Sanae, para acariciar su frente y sus castaños cabellos

-Hijo… solo el tiempo lo dirá, tienes que estar a su lado, tenerle confianza y paciencia… se que es no es fácil asimilarlo, para mi no lo fue, y para ti, creo que será mas difícil, pero hazlo por ella- Natsuko no termino de hablar, cuando la mamá de Sanae llego toda angustiada

-Hija…Sanae….- Ella se hinco aun lado de Tsubasa, este no tuvo mas remedio que quitarse.

Yukiko reviso a Sanae, la poca experiencia que tenia al cuidar a Sanae desde que se enteraron de que ella padecía esa enfermedad, le han ayudado a evitar accidentes al no saber como atenderla a tiempo o como era debido

-Yo… ¿Cómo se encuentra?- Dijo un Tsubasa todo preocupado, Natsuko jamás había mirado a su hijo así, era mas de cuando se había lastimado su hombro cuando estaba en la secundaria Nakatsu….donde su carrera como jugador estaba en peligro

-Mal…ella jamás…ella- La madre de Sanae se quedo sin habla, el estado de su hija, estaba empeorando

-Si quieres la llevamos al hospital, no creo que puedas manejar en ese estado- Le sumerio Natsuko, al ver el estado de Natsuko y mas al ver a Sanae….Tsubasa no decía nada, solo miraba como la Yukiko miraba con preocupación a Sanae, y como su madre trataba de ser prudente…

Tsubasa no tenia que pedir permiso, tomo a Sanae entre sus brazos y de ese modo se fueron al hospital….Natsuko iba manejando, Yukiko iba enfrente con ella para darle indicaciones y Tsubasa iba atrás con Sanae entre sus brazos, abrazándola fuertemente, como si algo le pudiera pasar

Yukiko miraba enternecida esa escena por el retrovisor, pudo notar como una pequeña lágrima caía...

-¿Esta llorando?- Se pregunto mentalmente

Minutos después llegaron al hospital….donde atendieron rápidamente a Sanae

Tsubasa solo miraba como subían a Sanae en una camilla y no supo más

_Silencio, era su único acompañante en esos momentos….nadie más_

_Soledad….tan solo verla en ese estado, sentía que estaba solo, sentía que la pedía_

_Amor….pese al estado, su amor estaba intacto_

_Olvido, Se olvidaba del mundo, de todo, del fútbol_

_Esperar…solo una respuesta_

_Voces………muchas voces escuchaban en su cabeza, pero ninguna era de ella_

_La sentía tal lejana_

_Pero a pesar de eso, la sentía_

_Un poco de esperanza había, de que ella le sonriera_

_De que le hablara_

_Tan solo seria feliz si la escuchaba respirar_

Tsubasa se quedo profundamente dormido, tan solo por esperar una respuesta

-Tsubasa…Tsubasa- Escuchaba a lo lejos

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Y Sanae?-

-Me acaban de decir que el partido de ahora se cancelo hasta previo aviso- Le decía su madre a Tsubasa

-Ah- No le tomo importancia

-Sanae desea verte-

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?- Le reclamo

-Se acaba de despertar, al parecer aun esta delicada, pero estable-

-Me alegro-……………………………………

Respiro profundo, giro la perilla, abrió la puerta y entro….se miraba pálida, mas de lo que piel blanca le permitía…su cabello estaba suelto esparcido por toda la almohada, miraba un sin fin de sondas, que el oxigeno, que el suero, etc.… pero eso fue lo de menos, verla sonreírle era lo mejor que le pudo pasar en toda su vida

(/Tsubasa exagero con lo de "sin fin de sondas", pero su amada esta delicada, y para el si son muchas xd)

-Hola…Tsubasa- Le sonrió débilmente

-Hola ¿Cómo estas?-

-Mejor….si pasó esta, pasare otras- Saco la lengua, en señal de broma

-Me alegra que estés bien….creí que…creí que- Le era difícil articular una palabra…esta no salía…

-No digas nada- Ella entendió a la perfección la actitud de Tsubasa

-Tengo que hacerlo…..creí que te perdería, no se como sea esto, ni nada, pero jamás te había mirado así….te mirabas tan delicada como si te fueras a romper- Sanae esta enternecida con las palabras de Tsubasa

-Tsubasa yo-

-Sanae- Sanae abrazo hundió cara en el pecho de Tsubasa mientras que este la abrazaba fuertemente, como si así ella olvidara todo, el también, no quería hacerse a la idea, pero ya nada podía hacer, estaba alegre, si alegre porque ella se sincero con el, porque le tubo confianza y se lo dijo, eso era muy importante para el, estaría a su lado y la apoyaría, como debía de ser…. Lagrimas salían de los ojos de ambos al tiempo que es escuchaba decir a ella:

-No me dejes Tsubasa, por favor no me dejes-


	4. NO VOY A LLORAR

**Antes que nada perdon por la tardanza, pero es que mi pc esta en huelga conmigo UU. milagro que ahorita esta bien...**

**Gracias a **katsura-chan Uchina y 50-angel 50- devil por sus reviews, se los agradescon con con conrazon en la mano nn

**BREATHING**

No Voy A Llorar

_**'Cause I am hanging on every word you say  
And even if you don't want to speak tonight  
That's alright, alright with me  
'Cause I want nothing more than to sit  
Outside your door and listen to you breathing  
Is where I want to be**_

_**Porque estoy esperando cada palabra que dices  
He incluso si no quieres hablar esta noche  
Eso está bien, está bien para mí  
Porque no quiero nada más que sentarme  
por fuera de la puerta del cielo y escucharte respirando  
Es donde yo quiero estar**_

Tsubasa seguía abrazando a Sanae fuertemente, no podía creer que esto le estuviera pasando a ella, no quería creerlo, pero esa era la triste realidad, ahora solo quedaba apoyarla en todo, estar a su lado, y sobretodo demostrarle el amor que sentía por ella

-Creo que te tienes que ir, hoy-

-Pero yo-

-¿Qué no ahora es el último partido?-

-¡Rayos! Lo había olvidado por completo- Tsubasa se puso mas rojo que un tomate, incluso se llevo la mano para atrás como siempre lo hacia cuando estaba nervioso, la miro y le sonrió, ese gesto en el, le agradaba mucho

-Hay Tsubasa, esto solo te puede pasar a ti, pero ¿Olvidar algo como eso?- Le sonrió ella, para lo que el, un tanto serio le dijo….

-Pues es que eres tu, la que hace que me olvide de todo-

-Tsubasa- Sanae sentía sus mejillas enrojecer, no estaba acostumbradas a esas demostraciones de cariño, mucho menos por parte de Tsubasa

-Sabes, eres muy linda cuando te sonrojas- Le dijo el al tiempo que le acariciaba su cabello, Sanae no sabia donde iba esconder su rostro, cada vez se ponía mas colorada, pero al ver el rostro de el, mejor dicho la sonrisa de Tsubasa, esta se calmo un poco

-¿Solo cuando me sonrojo?- Le dijo fingiendo enojo, para lo cual Tsubasa al saber cuales eran sus intenciones, le sonrió.

-Sabes que no- Al tiempo que se acercaba mas a ella, ella sabiendo las intenciones del futbolista, no opto mas que relajar su rostros, cerrar sus ojos y esperar lo que se avecinaba en ese entonces, recibir los labios del capitán nipón sobre los suyos

-Tsubasa- Después de separarse de el, poco sus cuerpos exigían oxigeno

-Mande- Le pregunto Tsubasa sin dejar de mirarla

-¿Hoy es la final¿Verdad?-

-Eh, ah si- El se puso un tanto serio, el quería que ella estuviera en ese momento, pero ahora entendía el porque -Me hubiera gustado que estuvieras-

-Y a mi Tsubasa, y a mi- Al tiempo que lo abrazaba fuertemente, como anhelaba estar apoyándolo, que el sintiera su presencia

-Aunque vas estar aquí- Le decía Tsubasa al tiempo que tomaba su mano y la ponía en su pecho

-Tsubasa- Sanae no puedo evitar que unas lagrimas salieran, el rápidamente se la quita con sus dedos delicadamente

-Sanae- Decía Yukiko desde afuera de la habitación muy preocupada por su "pequeña"

-Vamos Yukiko, veras que ella se va poner bien, solo fue un susto- Le decía Natsuko tratando de tranquilizar a Yukiko

-Pero estos sustos van a terminar matándome, no soporto ver a mi hija así-

-Mira Yukiko, Sanae no quiso decirle nada a Tsubasa por lo mismo, mira lo alterada que estas, no finjas con ella, pero tampoco te derrumbes, ayúdala a superar esto, además aquí estoy yo¿De que va servir todo lo que se ha hecho si tu estas así?, lo único que vas a lograr es que ella se de cuenta y se ponga mas mal- Yukiko miro a Natsuko y le sonrió, tenia razón, tenia que hacer un esfuerzo para ayudar a Sanae, su hija estaba luchando por vivir, luchando para poder cumplir sus sueños e ilusiones, nada mas.

Mientras en otro lugar

-Hay Kumi, estoy muy preocupada por Sanae, ya no nos habla como antes- Decía Yukari muy triste mientras peinaba a Yumi, quien estaba sentada enfrente de un espejo en la habitación de Yukari, Kumi, al escuchar esto, no puedo evitar ponerse triste

-Si, ya ni nos habla, y si lo hace es muy… seria, cortante, no se, eso me duele –Decía Yumi, quien después de que Tsubasa le confesara los sentimientos que sentía hacia Sanae, se fue haciendo amiga de Sanae y la ayudaba en sus momentos de tristeza, cuando Tsubasa estaba en Brasil

-Y nosotros que teníamos planeado una "noche de chicas" con ella-

-Si, mira sabes que, iré a hablar con ella, no se como pero me va escuchar- Le decía Yukari muy decidida, mientras sin querer jalaba mas de la cuenta el cabello de Kumi

-Oye, gasta tus energías en la tarde- Las chicas, se estaban preparando para el "gran día", ahora seria la final del mundial y tenían que apoyar a los chicos al máximo

-Oye Taro¿Y Tsubasa?- Le pregunto Genzo a Taro, quien tenía la mirada para todos lados menos en el campo

-No lo se, le habla a su celular y nada- Le decía Taro preocupado

-¿Lo trae apagado?- Se sorprendió Genzo, por lo general Tsubasa siempre traía el celular prendido, por alguna emergencia o que le hablaran de la selección o de su club de España

-No, y eso me preocupa, y en su casa no contestan-

-Habla a la casa de Sanae-

-¿De Sanae?- Taro se sorprendió con eso, no le había pasado por la cabeza hablarle a ella

-¿Qué no se gustan-

-Bueno si, pero últimamente su relación esta mas fría que el hielo-

-Bueno, es Tsubasa, que esperabas- Le dijo muy sacado de la pena, como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo…. Al ver la cara de Taro, este se queda callado y luego hablo -¿Qué pasa?-

-Tsubasa no tiene la culpa de su distanciamiento-

-¿Qué¿Entonces¿No me digas que hay otra chica que ande tras Tsubasa?-

-No, además Tsubasa solo tiene ojos para Sanae-

-¿ENTONCES?- Le decía Genzo exagerado, todos sus compañeros se le quedaron mirando raro -¿Qué me ven?- Les pregunto Genzo, todos los chicos siguieron en lo suyo

-Es Sanae, sabes que ella se alejado de el, bueno de todos últimamente, pero con el ha sido peor, vieras lo mal que la esta pasando Tsubasa- Le dijo Taro muy triste, Genzo no solo quedo sorprendido

-Me sorprende ver a Tsubasa sufrir por esas cosas- Taro simplemente lo miro con las cejas arqueadas

-Oye no siempre el balón le iba segar la vista-

-Ya lo se, es solo que pensé que ellos la tenían fácil, que despuecito nos iban a llegar con la sorpresa de que eran novios, hasta casarse y tener hijos-

-Pues ya ves que no-

-Oigan ustedes viajas verduleras, cierren su pico y muevan sus piernas- Les decía uno de sus compañeros

-Oigan¿Dónde esta Tsubasa?- Pregunto Ryo

-Mmmm, eso era de lo que estábamos hablando Taro y yo- Les decía Genzo exasperado, aunque trataba de controlarse, porque tenían que entrenar

-Iré a ver a mi hija, para avisarle a Tsubasa que las visitas se terminaron- Le decía Yukiko a Natsuko mientras se dirigía a la habitación de Sanae

-Esta bien, además creo que Tsubasa ya se retraso un poco en su entrenamiento-

-Claro, se lo recordare- Ella entro a la habitación para así sorprenderse al ver a su hija besándose con Tsubasa –Ejem…..ejem…- Carraspeo… -Ejem- Lo volvió hacer, por segunda vez, apenas así ellos se percataron de la presencia de ella y se separaron muy ruborizados, Tsubasa no sabia donde meter su cabeza, no estaba avergonzado por estar con ella, simplemente que no estaba acostumbrado

-Bueno, no es que no quiera que sigan demostrándose lo mucho que se quieran, pero la hora de visitas termino, y creo que usted jovencito tiene entrenamiento-

-El entrenamiento, lo había olvidado- Tsubasa abrió los ojos como platos al recordar ese "detallito" olvidado……-me tengo que ir, nos vemos Sanae- Al tiempo que la besaba tiernamente en los labios

-Suerte, aunque no la vas a necesitar- Le sonrió para luego darle un abrazo –Recuerdas que me dijiste que si llegabas hasta aquí te diera otra pulserita

-Ah si- En eso la madre de Sanae saco algo de su bolsa y se lo da a Sanae

-Toma- Ella le da una pulserita –Me hubiera gustado estar ahí- Decía Sanae tratando de evitar decir salir sus lagrimas, pero era imposible

-Lo se, a mi también, pero prefiero que estas aquí y que te recuperes- Le decía Tsubasa

La madre de Sanae decidió salir un momento

-Te amo- Le dijo Tsubasa muy convencido

-Tsubasa yo- No sabia si decirle, no quería ilusionarlo, porque no sabia si pudiera vivir para demostrarle su amor

-No digas nada, si no es lo que sientes-

-No es que yo…..Te amo Tsubasa…. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, y yo- Las lagrimas de Sanae querían salir pero ella las retenía, Tsubasa no la dejo terminar, poso sus labios sobre los de ella en un beso, miles de sentimientos habían en el, ella por un lado dejo que las lagrimas guardadas salieran mientras sentía los húmedos labios de Tsubasa, en un beso… uno que era muy significativo, lleno de amor….de esperanza –Anda tienes que ir a ganar el mundial…. ¡Arriba Tsubasa!- Tsubasa soltó una sonora carcajada y ella simplemente se ruborizo, a el le encantaba ese gesto

-Hace que no escuchaba eso-

-Bueno, no es que te este corriendo, pero tienes que irte-

-Si, lo se………….Te amo- le decía Tsubasa entre besos

-Yo también te amo- En eso Tsubasa salio y la miro por última vez haciendo la "v" de la victoria mientras que ella le sonreía

Tsubasa se dirigía con sus compañeros, había perdido gran parte de ese último entrenamiento…. Quiso llamar a Taro para decirle que ya estaba apunto de llegar, cuando miro que en su celular habían varias llamadas perdidas, desde Taro, Genzo, Ryo, etc., hasta de su director técnico

-Estar con Sanae hace que me olvide de ciertas cosas…. Quien lo diría- Decía Tsubasa para si mismo –Mira pues, hasta te hace hablar solo- Le decía su conciencia

-No puedo negarlo, quiero estar con ella, en las buenas y en las malas, quiero estar a su lado, que sienta mas confianza, que confié en los demás, que confié en mi, que me deje ayudarla, que me deje amarla… quiero hacerla feliz, como su sola existencia me hace feliz a mi……creo que se lo pediré después del mundial- Se decía Tsubasa así mismo al tiempo que guardaba una cajita negra en el bolsillo de su pantalón….-Tsubasa no te apresures tanto– Pensó el chico –Ahora lo que mas me importa es que este bien, que pueda se feliz y que: _"Porque no quiero nada más que sentarme por fuera de la puerta del cielo y escucharte respirando………………….Es donde yo quiero estar"_

-Veo que estas mas feliz-

-Hay mamá, no se si hice lo correcto, es que-

-Lo amas-

-Mas que nada-

-Mira hija, te vez mas contenta que otras veces, y eso me alegra, y creo que a Tsubasa también

-Tienes razón mamá…. Tendré que ser fuerte para lo que viene, lo haré por ustedes y por el, por Tsubasa…..simplemente…_"No voy a llorar"_-


	5. HAZLO POR MÍ

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!! Y POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO LES GUSTE

SE CUIDAN

**MELINA KUDO OZORA**

* * *

**BREATHING**** 5**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**HAZLO POR MÍ**

_**I don't want a thing from you  
Bet you're tired of me waiting  
For the straps to fall  
Off your table to the ground  
I just want to be here now  
**_

_**No quiero una cosa de ti  
Apuesto a que estas cansado de mi espera**_

_**Por las correas para caer  
De "tu mesa" a la tierra  
Yo sólo quiero estar aquí ahora**_

Tsubasa llego con los chicos muy apenado por su retraso, pero lo entendieron cuando les dijo los motivos

-¿Sanae esta bien?- Pregunto Taro muy preocupado

-Bueno ya esta estable-

-Que bien- Decía Ryo, quien no dejaba de lanzarle miraditas a Tsubasa -¿Entonces, hablaste con ella?- Alzando las cejas

-Bueno yo….- Tsubasa cuando se sentía nervioso podía soltar "toda la sopa" y este era una ocasión, además de que cuando se trataba de chicas, o algo relacionado a sus sentimientos, aunque no lo expresara, sus acciones lo delataban, como ahora, que podía a jugar con sus dedos (Muy a lo Ranma xd) y tenia las mejillas muy sonrojadas...

-¿Entonces va a venir?- Le pregunto Genzo

-No, ella tiene que salir de viaje-

-¿Cómo es que el viaje es mas importante que esta ocasión?- Pregunto Kojiro -¿Qué nos e supone que sentía algo por ti?-

-Yo, me disculpan, me iré a cambiar- Dijo Tsubasa cabizbajo, en eso Taro lo siguió, espero a que este se cambiara, ya cuando lo hizo quiso hablar con el, cual fue su sorpresa de verlo sentado, con los codos recargados en sus rodillas y sus manos cubriendo su rostro, algo de lo que estaba seguro, el no estaba así por el mundial

-Tsubasa- Dijo en susurro, este sin querer hizo un ruido, que Tsubasa lo percato y se levanto, Taro pudo ver que Tsubasa estaba…. -¿Llorando?... ¿Esta llorando?- Pensó Taro

-Taro hola- Dándole la espalda para quitarse las lagrimas –Ahora mismo salgo- Tsubasa le sonrió, Taro sabia que esa sonrisa era falsa, tenia que hablar con el.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada¿Qué tiene que pasar?-

-Tsubasa no me mientas, te conozco- Le reprendió Taro

**-YA TE DIJE QUE NADA-** Le dijo exasperado Tsubasa –Perdona es que-

-Tsubasa, puedes decirme que rayos te pasa, se que no es el mundial, ni nada de eso, es Sanae ¿Verdad?...-

-Yo…. si- Dijo agachando la cabeza, tratando de olvidar, esperando de que todo fuera un sueño, pero no era así.

-¿Qué le pasa¿Te rechazo?- Le pregunto Taro, ya que el sabia que Tsubasa le iba declarar sus sentimientos

-Quisiera que fuera así- Dijo en tono muy triste

-¿Qué?-

-Ella…. Ella… Sanae…ella tiene leucemia-

-¿Qué?-

-Si, rayos- Golpeando la puerta con su puño derecho

-Tsubasa- Dijo algo apenado…….

-Será mejor irnos, los demás van a venir, no digas nada por favor, ella es la única que tiene el derecho de decir, te lo digo a ti porque eres mi amigo-

-Gracias Tsubasa…. ¿Ella esta bien?- Le pregunto Taro preocupado

-Bueno, se puso en tanto mal en la mañana-

-¿En la mañana?-

-Bueno, es una larga historia- Tsubasa le iba contando lo que le paso, Taro estaba muy sorprendido

-Bueno, ella te lo dijo, ahora solo debes de apoyarla, estar a su lado, no dejar que lo que sientes se enfrié solo por el dolor a que pase, aunque sea difícil asimilarlo-

-Tienes razón-

-Además ella no querrá verte así, si no te lo decía era por eso-

-Si, tendré que dar mi mayor esfuerzo- Le sonrió a Taro, este se dio cuenta que esta sonrisa era sincera, solo esperaba que esta siempre estuviera, ahora mas que nada necesitaban que el estuviera al 100

-Hasta que por fin llegas Tsubasa ¿Dónde estabas?- Le pregunto Ryo, pero Tsubasa no le contesto y Taro le hizo señas para que no le preguntara mas

-Capitán... ¿Te encuentras bien?- Le pregunto Aoi al verlo con el poco animo con el que se encontraba

-Eh si- Cambiando su actitud, tratando de que la situación de Sanae no le preocupara tanto, era casi imposible, pero tenia que estar al 100 en este partido, tenia que dar su mayor esfuerzo, tenia que ganar por ella, este triunfo seria para ella –Creo que por mi culpa se atrasaron un poco, así que vamos a dar lo mejor

-Eso es capitán- Dijo Aoi, quien le daba un golpecito en la espada de una manera un tanto efusiva, este sonrió algo ruborizado y Tsubasa simplemente sonrió por la actitud de su amigo

-Capitán- Dijo Izawa a Genzo –Tsubasa se ve extraño

-¿Tú crees?- Dijo Genzo mirando detalladamente a Tsubasa, era verdad, tenia las mías energías, pero había algo que era diferente –Bueno será mejor comenzar, que nuestro oponente no será de fácil vencer- Dijo Genzo mientras se dirigía a su portería

-Sanae hija… ¿Estas bien?- Le pregunto Yukiko a su hija

-Si mamá- Dijo ella no muy convencida

-¿Qué pasa¿Te duele algo?-

-Físicamente me siento mejor que nunca- Decía ella mirando hacia la ventana

-Se que quisieras estar con el en este día tan importante, pero- Decía al tiempo que miraba a su hija, pero no podían hacer nada, ahora partirían rumbo a Estados unidos, ya nada se podía hacer….

-No te preocupes, se que el lo va hacer bien-

Horas después

Un estadio estaba casi a reventar, hoy se disputaría el encuentro entre Japón y Brasil para así ganar la copa del mundo, los chicos miraban el estadio, jamás creía que se llagaría como lo estaban, no cabía ni un alma mas, y gritaban a coro "Japón… Japón"

-¡Que emoción! No puedo creer que estemos aquí- Dijo Ryo mirando a la multitud

-Bueno pues ya ves que si- Le decía Hikaru Matsuyama, esperando ver a su novia Yoshiko Fujisawa

-¿Buscas a Yoshiko?-

-Eh si- Dijo sin pensar, pero luego se volteo a ver a Ryo todo ruborizado

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Jun Misugi

-Nada, solo que miraba a Yayoi

-¿Qué¿Dónde?... ¡-

-Otro que cayó redondito-

**-¡RYO!-** Dijeron Hikaru y Jun a la vez

-Mira es Yukari- Dijo Taro quien estaba junto a Tsubasa

-¿Dónde?.. ¡Taro!-

-Hola Yukari- Decía Yoshiko, mientras se sentaba junto con ella -¿Y Kumi?-

-Hola, Yoshiko, pues ella fue hablar por teléfono a ver si Sanae iba a venir, ella ya había comprado su boleto y toda la cosa, vero veo que no va poder venir- Dijo Yukari algo desanimada

-Bueno, será mejor que nosotros los apoyemos por ella, creo que ahí viene Yayoi- Esta le hizo señas con las manos y Yayoi se acerco hacia ellas

-Hola chicas, que bien te quedaron las playeras Yukari- Le decía Yayoi, al mirar las playeras que traían ella y las demás, las cuales eran las que vendían, y que todo aficionado a Japón traía, pero como estaban algo grandes, ella le hizo unos cambios y quedaron a la medida de ellas, además de que se veían mas femeninas

-Gracias, aunque el crédito no es solo mío, Sanae me ayudo- Le dijo Yukari algo ruborizada

-Hablando de Sanae ¿Dónde esta?- Le dijo Yayoi

-Pues no esta en su casa- Le dijo Kumi, quien venia atrás de ella

-¡Kumi! No me asustes así- Le dijo la pelirroja

-Lo siento- Dijo Kumi alzando las manos –Pues nadie contesta, ni en su celular, y su mamá tampoco contesta

-¡Que mal!- Dijo Yukari –Y yo que había terminado su playera- Mostrándoles la playera que entre las dos hecho, bueno le dieron unos retoques, la cual tenia el numero 10

-Oye tienen los números de- Dijo Kumi- ¿A mi porque me todo el 11?- Las chicas rieron maliciosamente, mientras que ella ni en cuenta

El partido comenzó…. Los equipos que habían llegado a este momento eran Brasil y Japón, ambos tenían excelentes jugadores, ambos se disputaban la copa, ambos tenían el mismo objetivo, y solo uno podía lograrlo

-Esto va por ti Sanae- Dijo Tsubasa para si mismo mientras observaba la pulsera que ella le había regalado hace unas cuantas horas

-Yo conozco era pulsera- Dijo Yukari, ya que Tsubasa estaba a unos cuantos metros de ella, ya que estas tenían unos lugares muy buenos

_**Flash Back**_

_-¿De verdad?- Le preguntaba Yukari a su amiga, ya que Sanae no iba poder ir a la final del mundial_

_-Si, lo siento- Dándole la espalda, para evitar que ella miraba sus lágrimas, aunque Yukari conocía a su amiga, sabia que ella estaba llorando_

_-Esa pulsera ¿Es para el capitán?-_

_-Eh si, pero no se si podré dársela- Le dijo sin animo alguno_

_-Pero Sanae, lo amas, el capitán es muy tonto al no darse cuenta de lo que significas para-_

_-No es por eso, no puedo, no puedo- Dijo ella tomando la pulsera sin terminar para salir de ahí_

_**Fin del flash Back**_

-Entonces si se la diste- Ella se alegro por su amiga, a pesar de no estar ahí

El partido seguía, todos daban su mejor esfuerzo, lo mejor de cada uno, sus sueños estaban depositados en este partido, aquí culminaría todo

-Vamos chicos no se queden ahí- Decía Genzo desde la portería –Vamos Tsubasa estas muy distraído-

-Eh yo- Tsubasa seguía en lo suyo, tenia que controlarse, si seguía así iba a perder y por su culpa, así que, incorporándose siguió con el partido……………………

No se supo como, pero Tsubasa había chocado contra 3 jugadores del equipo contrario, al entender apoderarse del balón, este callo al suelo recibiendo un fuerte impacto

-¡Tsubasa!- Dijo Taro, quien estaba cerca de el

-Olvídate de mi- Le dijo Tsubasa quien al parecer se había lesionado

-Esta bien- Este se fue, como en la portería no había defensas, este tubo una oportunidad y anoto

-Gooool- Gritaron todos, este era el tercer gol de Japón, solo había un gol de diferencia y empatarían

-¿De verdad mamá?- Le decía Sanae a su mamá

-Si hija, será mejor que te cambies, sabes que en unas horas nos iremos- Le dijo Yukiko a su pequeña hija, al parecer la noticia que le dio era una que le alegro el día, porque solo miraba felicidad en el rostro de Sanae

-Gracias- Dándole un beso –Gracias, gracias, gracias-

-Mis ojos están muy pesados, creo que el no haber dormido me esta afectando- Pensaba el capitán nipón –Bueno, no pierdo nada, lo único que quiero es que ella este bien-

-Tsubasa-

-Estaré soñado, la estoy escuchando, eso no puedo ser posible, ella esta rumbo a los estados unidos

-Tsubasa-

-¿Cómo puede ser posible que este aquí?, además ¿Cómo puedo escucharla solo a ella en un estadio lleno en su magnitud con miles de personas?- Tsubasa estaba incrédulo, pero algo le decía que se parara, así que así lo hizo, volteando hacia las gradas…. La miro, ahí estaba ella, sonriéndole solo a el

-Sanae… ¡Estas aquí!- Tsubasa se alegro de verla

-Si Tsubasa- Ella no se lo decía con palabras, sabía que el corazón podía con todo

-Gracias-

-No tienes nada que agradecer, tienes que dar lo mejor de ti, aun les llevan ventaja por un gol-

-Pero yo- Este estaba un tanto inseguro

-Gana por mí-

-¿Qué?-

-Gana por mí, demuéstrame que todo es posible, para creerlo así y seguir adelante y no darme por vencida-

-Esta bien, eso es lo que mas quiero

-Hazlo por mi- Este le sonrió, para luego seguir con el partido, minutos después volteo al mismo lugar, pero ella ya no estaba, no sabia si fue mentira, pero lo haría por ella

-Lo haré por ti, te demostrare que todo es posible, quiero que luches por tu vida, y yo quiero estar a tu lado cuando eso pase

Sanae se estaba con su madre en un taxi rumbo al aeropuerto, Sanae miraba a la ventana como si fuera algo entretenido

-¿De verdad que no quieres despedirte de nadie?-

-No mamá, seria muy doloroso para mi-

-Esta bien, ahora solo veremos que nos depara el destino- Dijo Yukiko poniendo la mano en el hombro de su hija

-Si mamá- Le dijo tiernamente _**–Tsubasa… Hazlo por mí-**_


	6. CLARIDAD!, TAN TRANSPARENTE COMO EL AGUA

**Hola**

**Se que ya dure mucho sin publicar, pero estoy en finales del semestre, he etado muy estresada, com0 que los profes se ponend e acuerdo para dejarnos los examenes y tareas casi el mismo dia mmm!!, pero bueno, se que muchos se habran dado cuenta que este fic ya habia sido publicado en otro lado, y que va mas adelantado, pero ya lo habia publicado desde hace tiempo, aqui no tengo mucho publicando de Captain Tsubasa, es mas para Harry Potter, pero con eso de las tareas, como dice una cancion, "Ni aqui y alla, ni alla ni aca" pues en ningun lado habia publicado algo para ya me tienen aqui, claro esta que es de noche, apenas asi, porque estaba terminando una tarea, bueno solo espero que les guste este cap**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**Melina Kudo Ozora**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo**** 6**

_**¡Claridad!, tan transparente como el agua**_

_**  
'Cause I am hanging on every word you say  
And even if you don't want to speak tonight  
That's alright, alright with me  
'Cause I want nothing more than to sit  
Outside heaven's door and listen to you breathing  
Is where I want to be**_

_**Porque estoy esperando cada palabra que dices  
He incluso si no quieres hablar esta noche  
Eso está bien, está bien para mí  
Porque no quiero nada más que sentarme  
por fuera de la puerta del cielo y escucharte respirando  
Es donde yo quiero estar**_

Minutos habían pasado, que para Tsubasa parecían horas, sabia que Sanae se había marchado o estaba por marcharse hacia Estados Unidos, estaba prácticamente del otro lado del planeta, pero aun así, la sentía mas cerca que nunca, este era sin duda el mejor día de su vida, pero se compararía cuando viera a Sanae mas saludable, mas alegre, mas ella, ganaría por ella, ya que fue Sanae la que siempre estuvo ahí, la que lo consoló en sus derrotas, la que le curo sus heridas, la que lo animaba, siempre ella

_**Flash Back**_

_**-Hay Tsubasa debiste tener mas cuidado- Le decía una Sanae de quince años a Tsubasa, quien estaba siendo atendido por ella, ya que este estaba lastimado del tobillo derecho**_

_**-Si, pero si no hubiera hecho eso no-**_

_**-Pero aun así-**_

_**-Di que te lo dije, que los demás aun no lo saben- Dijo el algo ruborizado**_

_**-Eh- Ella entendió bien lo que el había dicho, mas bien estaba sorprendida**_

_**-Ya sabes como se van a preocupar- Dijo Tsubasa lo primero que se le vino a la mente –Eres un cobarde Ozora- Pensó el pelinegro**_

_**-Ah, es eso, si debes de pensar en tu sueño- Dijo la chica, Tsubasa con trabajo y escucho, la miro, pero ella tenía la cabeza agachada ya que estaba "entretenida" poniéndole la venda en el tobillo –¡Ya esta!- Dijo la castaña tratando de sonar muy animada, aunque la verdad era otra**_

_**-Gracias Sanae, sabia que podía contar contigo, siempre estas ahí cuando nece…- Sanae se quedo impresionada por las palabras de Tsubasa, este estaba siendo sincero con ella¿le estaba diciendo que la necesitaba?, hasta que escucho que llamaban a Tsubasa –Ah cuando necesito de una amiga- Le dijo Tsubasa, esta le sonrió mientras se paraba y guardaba las cosas**_

_**-Amiga- Dijo la chica para si misma, mientras miraba como Tsubasa se iba con el equipo**_

_**-Gracias Sanae, eres muy importante para mi- Le dijo, aunque estaba seguro que la chica no lo iba escuchar, o que pensaría que solo como amigo**_

_**Flash back**_

-Además tu no le diste a entender otra cosa- Pensó el chico mientras tomaba el balón esquivando al equipo rival –Pero ahora es otro historia, ahora ya lo sabe- Decía para si mismo mientras le pasaba el balón a Taro –Taro-

-Se ve mas sonriente- Pensaba Taro recibiendo el pase de Tsubasa y se lo regresaba -¡Vamos Tsubasa! No nos queda mucho, estamos empatados, tu eres el único que puede lograrlo- Le dijo Taro, todos sus demás compañeros lo animaron a que lo hiciera

-Sanae mira esto, Roberto quiero que veas lo que he hecho gracias a tus enseñazas- Pensaba el chico mientras Roberto lo observaba desde las bancas del equipo contrario, no estaba frustrado porque si el anotaba ese gol iban a peder, estaba emocionado por ver como Tsubasa estaba creciendo, y no solo en el campo de juego

-Es todo lo que pude enseñarte, todo lo que aprendiste fue por tu propia cuenta Tsubasa- Pensó Roberto mirando Tsubasa

-¡Vamos Tsubasa!- Le gritaron todos su compañeros

-Tsubasa- Decía Sanae, quien seguía en el taxi, ya que por el mundial había un trafico terrible, pero ella no le importaba mucho llegar tarde, además de que tenia tiempo de sobra, solo quería saber como iba el juego

-Ese chico es fenomenal- Dijo el taxista, para hacer el recorrido más ameno

-Puede subirle un poco- Le pidió al taxista, este así lo hizo y lo que escucharon fue:

-Tsubasa esta dispuesto a anotar- Dijo el comentarista –Si anota seria el gol de la victoria, de lo contrario se irían a penales

-Tsubasa tu puedes- Dijo Sanae

-Vamos Tsubasa- Dijeron las chicas, quienes estaban tomándose de las manos, ya que si no estarían mordiéndose las uñas

-¡Vamos Tsubasa!- Dijo Daichi el hermano de Tsubasa, quien estaba con sus padres, el padre de el no iba a perderse un momento como este

-¡Vamos Tsubasa!- Gritaron Todos…………………………Tsubasa estaba dispuesto a anotar………. Eso hace…….. Hay una gran tensión……………solo se escucha cuando el comentarista grita:

-GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL- y muy a lo lejos el silbatazo que da fin del partido

-Gano mamá- Decía Sanae con lágrimas en los ojos

-Japón gana el mundial-

-Ganamos- Grito Tsubasa muy emocionado, uno de sus mas anhelados sueños se había hecho realidad, porque ahora su mas alelado sueño era ver feliz y saludable a su pequeña y amada Sanae, su Sanae… Pensando esto, el chico cae al suelo exhausto

-Tsubasa- grito Taro, quien iba hacia el –Tsubasa ¿Estas bien?-

-Yo creo que si- Dijo el aludido, pero no era muy cierto, el dolor que tenía en la pierna derecha era muy intenso, haciendo que el capitán nipón cayera al suelo desmayado

-Pero que pasa aquí, el numero 10 Tsubasa Ozora cayo al suelo, parece que no esta muy bien¿Qué abra pasado?-

-Hay no por favor que esta bien- Decía Sanae muy preocupaba

-Por lo que veo usted es algo de Tsubasa Ozora-

-Eh yo- La aludida no sabia que decir

-Más o menos-

-Es su novia- Dijo la mamá de esta

-¡Pero mama!- Exclamo la chica muy ruborizada

-¿Qué?, aunque no te lo haya pedido se que se quieren ¿Por qué lo vas a negar?-

-No lo niego, pero- Dijo Sanae Ruborizada desviando su mirada, observando el paisaje de su querido Japón que quizás duraría mucho en volver a verlo, al igual que sus amigos, al igual que Tsubasa

-Se nota que ese chico hizo una buena elección- El taxista le dijo sin dejar de mirar enfrente mientras las llevaba hacia su destino: el aeropuerto, lejos de todo, lejos de Tsubasa

-Tsubasa- Decía la chica en un susurro que el aire se llevaba, y que solo ella había escuchado, mientras que una lagrima caía, una lagrima que se llevaba sus recuerdos, su pasado, su amor, uno que estaba lejos y a la vez tan cerca, sentía a Tsubasa tan cerca, aunque la distancia se iba haciendo mas larga y los minutos se hacían eternos…. -Te prometo que voy a luchar para estar a tu lado- Pensaba la chica al momento que el taxi se detenía en el aeropuerto…..

-¡Vamos hija!, si no vamos a perder el avión- Le decía Yukiko al tiempo que se bajaba para tomar su equipaje y darle el dinero al taxista

-Voy- Dijo Sanae suspirando, de ahora en adelante las cosa iban hacer diferentes –Demasiado diría yo- Dijo la chica par así misma, recordando todo lo vivido desde que Tsubasa le dijo que la amaba

-¿Dijiste algo?-

-Nada que ya estoy lista-

-Gracias, aquí tiene- Le da el dinero al taxista

-Gracias a ustedes- Decía el taxista, quien las ayudo a llevar su equipaje

Sanae y su mamá caminaron ya con los boletos en mano para saber cuanto faltaba para que su vuelo saliera, pero cual fue su sorpresa de encontrase con………………

-Tsubasa-

Decía Sanae sorprendida, no espera verlo ahí, Sane se acerco corriendo a el, dejando caer su equipaje…. –Tsubasa- Al tiempo que Tsubasa la tomaba de la cintura y la elevaba en el aire, ella podía notar la felicidad en su rostro, había cumplido su mas grande sueño, después de tantos años de lucha y de esfuerzo, ahora eran compensado

-¡Felicidades Tsubasa¡Sabia que lo ibas a lograr!-

-Todo fue gracias a ti- Le dijo al tiempo que la bajaba para abrazarla y darle un beso en los labios

-Hay si, ya me viera yo pateando un balón- Dijo bromeando ella con una gran sonrisa

-Mmmm eso me gustaría verlo- Dijo Tsubasa siguiendo la broma algo pensativo

-Hay si como no ¿Y tu nieve de que la quieres?- Dijo ella bromeando, mientras fingía enojo

-Yo no quiero nieve- Se acerco mas a ella, para poder susurrarle en su oído –Yo te quiero a ti- Ella se estremeció al escucharlo, pero no pudo evitar sonreír con ese comentario

-Tsubasa- Le dijo tiernamente al tiempo que lo abrazaba fuertemente –Me hubiera gustado…- Le decía Sanae algo apenada, pero Tsubasa no la dejo terminar

-No pienses en eso- Decía mientras tomaba su barbilla con la mano derecha y en la otra tenia algo en ella, aunque no se podía ver que era –Quiero que tu estés bien, no me importar lo demás, los partidos y los mundiales van y vienen, además tu estuviste siempre, desde que empecé siendo novato y tu me ayudaste a convertirme en lo que soy ahora, puede que digan que el talento siempre lo he tenido, pero de que me servia ese talento si me daba por vencido, tu me ayudaste cuando yo me sentía frustrado, sentía que no podía mas, que mis adversarios era superiores a mi, pero tu me apoyaste y me dabas ánimos, o me "regañabas" cuando metía la pata- Le estaba diciendo Tsubasa, mientras que Sanae sonrió con el ultimo comentario de Tsubasa –Siempre Sanae…. Siempre has estado conmigo, y aunque no sea físicamente, siempre vas estar en mi corazón- Con eso Sanae comenzó dejar que sus lagrimas guardadas salieran, ella iba a decir algo, pero Tsubasa no la dejo –No llores por favor –Al tiempo que le quitaba las lagrimas con sus dedos –Mejor sonríe, quiero que así como me ayudaste a no darme por vencido, quiero que tu lo hagas-

-Tsubasa yo…. Gracias-

-No tienes nada que agradecer-

-Si, tengo que, a pesar de haberte mentido sigues aquí, yo había hecho esto para no lastimar a nadie, pero me di cuenta que los he lastimado mas con mi indiferencia, aunque no es fácil llevar esta carga contigo, mi vida cambio de un día para otro, me sentía que tenia todo perdido, que mi vida no valía nada, aunque luego mi madre me hizo recapacitar, tenia deseos de vivir, para cumplir mis sueños, para seguir viéndolos, para seguir mirándote, ver que cumplieras tu sueño como lo has hecho ahora, tu mas que nadie fue mi razón de vivir-

-Sanae- Ambos se quedaron en silencio, no había mucho que decir, todo se había dicho, todo estaba más claro que el agua

-Me alegra que estés aquí- Le decía Sanae abrazándolo fuertemente, ella pudo percatar que el se quejaba y que tenia el ceño un tanto fruncido -¿Estas bien?- Le pregunto ella preocupada

-Si es solo- Ella se le quedo mirando y recordó que el se había lesionado

-Pero si tu…. ¡Estas lastimado!- Exclamo Sanae-

-No, bueno si, pero solo es una molestia, ya me dieron algo para que se bajara la hinchazón no te preocupes- Le dijo el muy sacado de la pena, no era muy cierto eso, pero no quería preocupar a Sanae –Por cierto ¿a qué horas se va ir su vuelo?- Dijo Tsubasa mirando su reloj

-Bueno va ser-

-En quince minutos, aun tienen tiempo, el equipaje ya fue registrado, iré a comprar algo, sigan platicando-

-Ok mamá-

-Gracias señora Nakaza…- Le decía Tsubasa un tanto ruborizado como lo estaba Sanae

-Yukiko, dime Yukiko- Esta lo dijo con una gran sonrisa, causando un sonrojo por parte de Tsubasa

-De acuerdo- Le dijo el un tanto nervioso, Sanae sonrió al ver como estaba, además de que tenia las mejillas en un tono rosado, este se dio cuenta de que ella sonreía y eso le alegro

-Me alegro que ella este feliz- Pensaba el chico perdiéndose en ese mar café que ella tenia por ojos, en esos labios tan carnosos y rojos como si de una manzana se tratara

-Bueno si me disculpan- Dijo Yukiko mientras se alejaba de ellos, mientras que la pareja se dirigía hacia unos asientos mientras esperaban que el tiempo pasara para que anunciaran su vuelo y ella se marchara rumbo hacia otro país

Sanae y Tsubasa estaban sentados ambos tomados de las manos, ella tenia su cabeza recargada en le pecho de este y Tsubasa le acariciaba su cabello, que estaba tan lacio que sus dedos pasaban rápidamente entre el, no importaba nada, solo que estuvieran los dos, ahí en ese momento, ese instante, las palabras salían sobrando, solo escuchar la respiración de ella, sabiendo que seguía a su lado, estar ahí, con ella, era lo que el quería, donde el quería estar….

-¿Has ido ya a Estados Unidos?- Le pregunto Tsubasa mirando a Sanae

-No, es la primera vez que iré, de hecho es el país más lejano al que iré, aunque sea por estos motivos-

-Bueno pero-

-Creo que tendré que fluir mi ingles-

-Bueno pero si en las clases eras la mejor- Le dijo este, ella con el comentario se ruborizo

-No es lo mismo-

-¿Por qué esa cara?, que mira que tu ingles es bueno comparado con el mío-

-Bueno ahí no lo dudo- Le dijo ella en todo de broma

-¡Oye!- Le reprocho el siguiéndole la broma

-Pasajes con destino a New York favor de pasar a la puerta dos…..- Se escucho a lo lejos

-Ese es mi vuelo- Dijo ella sin mirarlo

-Eh bueno yo-

-Pasajes con destino a New York favor de pasar a la puerta dos-

-Me Hablas en cuanto llegues-

-Esta bien-

-Bueno, quiero darte algo antes de que te vallas- Dijo Tsubasa con algo de nervios, mientras metía su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón

-¿Darme algo?- Pregunto Sanae algo desconcertada

-Si, toma- Le da una cajita muy bonita color azul aterciopelado, que cabía muy bien en su mano, esta sabía lo que la pequeña cajita tenia en su interior, la abrió esperando que lo que pensara fuera mentira, pero no era así, dentro de ella había un hermoso anillo

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-

-Tsubasa yo-

-No quiero que me digas nada ahora… solo quiero que lo pienses-

-Esta bien- Decía ella mientras el le colocaba el anillo en su dedo

-Gracias- Decía el mientras besaba su frente tiernamente

-Sanae es hora de irnos-

-Si mamá- Dijo esta mientras le daba un beso en los labios a Tsubasa –Adiós Tsubasa

-Piénsalo bien-

-De acuerdo- Dijo esta mientras se despedía de el y se iba caminando sin mirarlo, ya que aun no sabia que pensar, no sabia darle una respuesta en relación a la propuesta que le había dado, no sabia que iba pasar, lo único que quería era que sus sentimientos se aclararan, que hubiera una "_**¡Claridad!, tan transparente como el agua"**_


	7. ESTANDO A TU LADO Primera parte

**BREATHING**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**ESTANDO A TU LADO**

_**I am hanging on every word you say  
And even if you don't want to speak tonight  
That's alright, alright with me  
'Cause I want nothing more than to sit  
Outside heaven's door and listen to you breathing  
Is where I want to be**_

_**Estoy esperando cada palabra que dices  
He incluso si no quieres hablar esta noche  
Eso está bien, está bien para mí  
Porque no quiero nada más que sentarme  
por fuera de la puerta del cielo y escucharte respirando  
Es donde yo quiero estar**_

Había pasado casi un mes desde que Sanae había partido rumbo a Estados Unidos, Tsubasa le hablaba cada 2 veces por semana, aunque últimamente no lo hacia puesto que tenia que regresar a España, para continuar con su contrato con el Barcelona…. Mientras que ella seguía al pie de la letra el tratamiento….

-¿Estas seguro?- Le decía Taro desde la puerta en el cuarto de Tsubasa, mientras que este estaba alistando una maleta, puesto que había ido a visitar a su familia

-Si llevo más de una semana sin saber de ella, le hablo y no me contesta-

-Bueno pero puede que no pueda, quizás no puede hablarte porque esta con el tratamiento- Dijo Taro mirando a su amigo meter su equipaje sin importarle como estaba acomodado, solo aventaba la ropa a su maleta

-Pero ya pedí la cuenta de las veces que la he llamado, mira que algunas veces me contesta Yukiko y-

-¿Yukiko?- Dijo Taro con una mirada traviesa –Ah pues si verdad, hay que hablarte de tu a tu "suegrita"- Dijo Taro haciendo énfasis en suegrita, tanto así que Tsubasa se sonrojo

-¡Taro!-

-Bueno ya- Alzando las manos, mientras recibía un almohadazo de parte de Tsubasa –Iré por agua ¿Quieres algo?-

-mmm nada-

-Ok- Le dice Taro mientras baja a la cocina, donde la madre de Tsubasa estaba preparando la comida….

-¿Me pregunto si estas bien?- Se decía Tsubasa para si mismo mientras miraba una foto donde estaba los dos, el la abrazaba por la espada, esa foto se la había pedido el antes de irse, ella no muy convencida había accedido, habían usado la cámara digital de ella, así que no tenia mucho que se la había mandado por el Messenger, porque a veces solo así podían hablarse

-¿Y esa foto?- Le pregunto Taro mientras traía el agua y otra cosa –Tu madre te manda esto- Le da un panque que ella había hecho –Esta caliente-

-Ya me di cuenta- Dijo arqueando las cejas, mientras levantaba de la cama el panque que se le había caído

-Bueno, pero no me contestaste-

-¡Ah, la foto!, nos la tomamos antes de que ella se fuera a Estados Unidos- Dijo el pelinegro mientras guardaba la foto con sumo cuidado con el resto del equipaje

-¿Simple la llevas contigo?-

-Si, ¿Algún problema?-

-Ninguno, lo único que puedo decir es que el amor ti que te pego fuerte-

-Bueno yo no se- Dijo mirando la foto con una sonrisa –Pronto te volveré a ver- Pensó el chico

-Tsubasa- Dijo Sanae mirando la foto que el le había pedido día que el le dijo que ella tenia leucemia –Te extraño tanto –Decía Sanae mientras aferraba la foto a su pecho y lloraba amargamente…. Casi un mes había pasado desde que ella había comenzado con el tratamiento, no podía salir, tenia que estar en reposo, terminaba muy debilitada, sus defensas eran pocas –Tengo que ser fuerte- Dijo la chica parándose mientras colocaba la foto en el buró derecho, donde había una lámpara de noche, al igual que en el otro buró, ella se dirige hacia la ventana de su habitación, la cual tenia un pequeño balcón, abrió la ventana, para sentir la brisa matutina, que mas que eso, parecía una brisa congeladora, pues hacia frió, y la pijama que traía puesta no le tapaba mucho, así que fue por su bata, la cual era larga y la tapaba completamente, se puso unas pantuflas rosas, del mismo color que su bata, y salio para mirar el "paisaje que le otorgaba ese día, aunque no era lo mas hermoso que había visto, salir de su habitación era una alivio, se sentía asfixiada, encerrada en esas cuatro paredes sin hacer nada, sin saber de nada…..

-No hay mucho que ver- Decía Sanae mirando el cielo, el cual estaba completamente nublado, ningún rayo de sol se asomaba entre esos nubarrones tan grises, miro hacia abajo y solo veía gente caminando por las banquetas, que corrían apresuradas a sus trabajos, el las calles muchos carros, unos mas lujosos que otros, se movían con lentitud debido al trafico, no había mucho que ver, solo estaba ella y al aire que movía su cabello y acariciaba su rostro delicadamente….. Sanae junto con su madre había alquilado un departamento en una concurrida parte de New York, aunque estaban pensando radicar a las afueras de "La gran manzana" porque esa manera de vivir, no era la adecuada para ella

-Muy diferente- Mirando hacia abajo, donde la gente, feliz con su vida, seguía lo que cotidianamente hacia día a día…. Mientras una lagrima de deslizaba por sus mejillas y se dirigía al suelo, al igual que las gotitas de lluvia que empezaron a caer

-No es igual, nada es como antes, y nunca lo será- Dijo la castaña mientras caía arrodillada y abatida, dejando que las lagrimas salieran, como la lluvia en ese entonces, parecía que el clima y ella estaban sincronizados, era un día tan gris y tan sombrío, como ella se sentía, tan sola, sin fuerzas….. Sin esperanzas….

-Tsubasa ¿Estas bien?- Le pregunto Taro, quien los había acompañado a comer

-Eh si ¿Por qué lo dices?- Le pregunto Tsubasa con una sonrisa

-Bueno, no has probado bocado-

-Si hijo, se te va enfriar-

-No me pasa nada- Dijo el chico con una falsa sonrisa de boca a boca -¿Por qué tengo este presentimiento?- Pensó el pelinegro

-¿De verdad?- Le pregunto Natsuko preocupada

-Si, mamá, iré por más agua- Dijo levantándose, pero casi se cae, debido a que la agujeta de su uno de sus tenis (el derecho) se había roto

-¡Cuidado Tsubasa!-

-Perdón, es que mi agujeta ¿Se rompió?- Dijo el chico desconcertado, Taro miro el suelo igual de desconcertado

-¡Que raro!- Exclamo el castaño

-Insito que algo no esta bien- Pensó el chico mientras iba por el agua

-¡SANAE!- Dijo Yukiko mientras salía al balcón, donde Sanae estaba hincada mirando hacia la nada apretando las barrotes del barandal con sus manos -¿En que estas pensando? ¿Te estas mirando?- Dijo Yukiko mientras levantaba a su hija de ahí, este tenia la mirada perdida, las lagrimas se confundían con la lluvia, la cual la tenia toda empapada, cosa que parecía no importarle –¡Estas toda mojada! Encima tienes fiebre- Exclamo Yukiko mientras metía a su hija para que esta se resguardara en su habitación, cerro la puerta, y ayudo a su hija a cambiarse, le ayudo a cepíllale el cabello, que ahora estaba mas corto, ya que en un Sanae en un arranque de desesperación, decidió cortárselo, lo tenia como cuando estaba en la primaria

-No puedo- Dijo Sanae mientras abrazaba a su madre –Ya no puedo- Yukiko abrazo a su hija con fuerzas y ambas lloraron juntas… con mucho dolor –Ya no tengo fuerzas, Ya no- Dijo débilmente al tiempo que se desvanecía

-SANAE-

Tsubasa después de haber comido, fue a su habitación, recordando que aun le quedaban cosas por empacar, miro la foto de ambos y la saco nuevamente de su lugar, la observo detalladamente, pero el vidrio se cuarteo rápidamente haciendo que se cortara

-¿Pero que rayos?- Dijo Tsubasa dejando la foto con su equipaje mientras se dirigía al baño para revisarse su herida -¿Qué significa esto?- Cuando miro la foto sintió nuevamente el mismo presentimiento de que algo no andaba mal, lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue –Sanae-

-¿Tsubasa?- Le pregunto Taro al pelinegro que se dirigía rápidamente hacia el teléfono, además de que estaba sangrando de la mano

-¿Qué paso hijo?-

-Contesta, contesta, ¡Diablos!- Decía Tsubasa todo desesperado

-¿Qué paso?-

-No lo se mamá-

-¿Eh?-

-Es que- Tsubasa les contó todo

-Bueno Tsubasa quizás sea una falsa alarma, estas así porque estas angustiado por ella, pero mañana iras a verla- Dijo Taro con una sonrisa, fingida pero lo era, porque no sabía si creerle o no a lo que decía su amigo

-Es que no se- Dijo Tsubasa revolviéndose los cabellos mientras se sentaba abatido en la sala aun lado del teléfono….

Minutos después, el teléfono sonó, no conocía ese número, no era de Japón, hasta que miro el número, no sabia de donde, pero lo que si sabia era que el número era de Estados unidos

-Bueno-

-Tsubasa, habla Yukiko-

-Yukiko Hola, ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Y Sanae?- Dijo el chico preocupado, ya que por lo general es Sanae lo que le hablaba, si hablaba el, le contrataba Yukiko, pero las llamadas siempre era Sanae las que las hacia, algo no andaba bien

-Es que ella-

-¿Qué le paso?

-Es Sanae, ella se puso muy mal

-¿Qué?-

-Los doctores dijeron que si ella empeora, no habrá muchas posibilidades que siga respondiendo al tratamiento, y quizás, quizás- Decía Yukiko abatida, Tsubasa estaba desconcertado, no sabia que decir, se quedo congelado, solo escuchaba lo que le decía Yukiko

-No puede ser- Dijo Tsubasa mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón, lagrimas de impotencia salían de sus ojos, el estaba ahí y ella prácticamente debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte


	8. ESTANDO A TU LADO Segunda Parte

**Antes que anda quiero agradecerles a todos los que me han dejado reviews, de los ultimos cap, gracias a ****MARITZA, ****katsura-chan Uchina****, BLUEAZULACERO, 50 angel 50 devil, pues** que les puedo decir, aquí esta la continuación del cap, esperando que sea de su agrado

**Aquí esta la continuación del capitulo 7**

-¡Hijo!... ¿Qué paso? ¡Tsubasa!- Le preguntaba una preocupada Natsuko a su hijo, pero este no reaccionaba, miraba hacia la nada, estaba en shock ¿Qué había pasado para que estuviera así?

-¡Tsubasa! ¡Reacciona! ¡Tsubasa!- Dijo Taro todo desesperado, pero no teniendo otra opción, el chico le dio una cachetada, haciendo que el chico regresara a la realidad

-Yo- Dijo Tsubasa llevándose la mano a la mejilla donde Taro le había golpeado –Perdona pero no reaccionabas-

-Hijo ¿Qué es lo que paso?-

-Sanae- Dijo el chico –Ella, ella se pudo grave- Tsubasa lo dijo con desesperación, sin importarle que soltara una que otra lagrima, tanto Taro como Natsuko quedaron sorprendidos por lo que Tsubasa les había dicho – Quizás y su organismo no siga respondiendo al tratamiento y…. rayos, maldita sea- Dijo el con desesperación, Natsuko no sabia que decirle, no era muy frecuente mirar a su hijo así mucho menos que dijera esa clases de palabras, el no era así –Si le llegara a pasar algo yo- Natsuko simplemente abrazo a su hijo, quien comenzó a llorar amargamente, Taro se quedo quito observando a su amigo, nunca creyó verlo así, siempre lo miraba alegre, con una sonrisa, pero ahora, simplemente estaba mirando el lado mas humano que había en Tsubasa y solo Sanae era la que hacia que este lo dejara salir

-Sanae- Pensó el castaño mientras miraba a su amigo

Minutos después, Tsubasa se había quedado dormido en los brazos de su madre

-Creo que el viaje a New York se va adelantar-

-Le aseguro que si Tsubasa se despierta en este instante, es capaz de irse-

-Ya lo se, y por eso quiero que descanse- Dijo Natsuko mientras miraba a su hijo dormir, al tiempo que le daba una taza de café a Taro –No se como agradecerte que estés aquí ayudándolo

-Bueno es mi amigo, el haría lo mismo por mi-

-No lo dudo, ahora solo nos queda rogarle a dios que Sanae este bien- Dijo mirando la misma foto que tenia Tsubasa en su cuarto, donde estaban ellos dos, pues Natsuko había sentenciado a Tsubasa a que le diera una, si no lo dejaría sin comer una semana

-Se ven tan felices en esa foto- Dijo Taro mirando la foto, ahora había tomado una decisión, iría con Tsubasa a New York, como estaba de vacaciones pues no iba pasar nada, seria un apoyo para Tsubasa

-¿Lo vas acompañar?-

-No me queda de otra, se va llevar una sorpresa-

-Mientras Sanae no sea la sorprendida, pues no se si sepa que Tsubasa te dijo lo de ella-

-Ahora que lo pienso, no le he preguntado- Dijo Taro mientras le daba un sorbo a su café

A la mañana siguiente, Tsubasa se levando muy temprano, mas de lo habitual

-¿Qué me paso? ¿Me quede dormido?- Abría y cerraba los ojos, hasta que miro, en la cocina, que su madre y Taro se habían quedado dormidos, sentados en ambas sillas –Mmm están dormidos, creo que debo despertarlos, no es nada cómodo estar así-

-Madre, despierta- Por tanto ruido, Taro se despertó

-¿Qué pasa?- Dijo Taro, quien tenia algo de baba en la boca, al darse cuenta se la quito rápidamente -¿Me quede dormido?-

-No que va- Dijo Tsubasa al tiempo que cargaba a su madre para llevarla a su cuarto –Si quieres puedes dormir un rato en mi cuarto, yo me iré a bañar-

-¿Entonces?... ¿Si te vas ha ir?-

-Si, hoy a mas tardar en la tarde- Dijo mientras arropaba a su madre con una cobija, Tsubasa salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta

-Yo te voy acompañar-

-No es necesario-

-Claro que lo es- Dijo el seriamente –No se como sea esa enfermedad, lo único que se es que no solo les afecta a los que la padecen, como cualquier otra enfermedad, si no que también a los que la rodean, a los que ama- Tsubasa se quedo quieto escuchando las palabras de Taro –Y se que te duele- Tsubasa quedo desconcertado, tenia los ojos abiertos, sin hacer nada, se quedo estático, pues le dolía, le dolía ver sufrir a Sanae, le dolía que ella no viviera su vida

-Yo no se…. no se porque ella tiene que pasar por esto, seria mentira que dijera que no me duele, que ella se va recuperar, porque no lo se, si yo pudiera hacer algo lo hiciera, pero no se, solo me queda esperar, pero que, esperar a que ella empeore o se recupere, es tan angustiante, se que ella debe de pesarlo peor, y eso me duele mas- Dijo Tsubasa dándola la espalda a Taro, pues el comenzó a llorar –Se que ayer me viste llorar, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no lloro, prácticamente tenia todo resuelto, mi vida era excelente, pero me faltaba ella.. y pesar del sufrimiento, del dolor, de la angustia, me siento feliz, porque ella me ama, y porque pude decírselo, porque puedo hacer que ella sea feliz, solo que a veces, la situación se me escapa de las manos-

-Pero no puedes alejar el dolor de ti mismo, como tampoco la felicidad, esa felicidad y ese amor que sientes por ella, es lo que te dará la fortaleza para afrontar todo, y es la que le puede ayudar a Sanae

-Gracias Taro- Dijo Tsubasa dándole un abrazo a su amigo –Me iré a bañar-

-Ok- Le dijo Taro mirando como Tsubasa se iba a su habitación por algo de ropa –Si tan solo pudiera ayudarte en algo- Pensaba el chico mientras bajaba a la cocina

-¿Te dijo algo?- Le pregunto Natsuko a Taro

-Lo mismo- Le dijo Taro

-¿Vas acompañarlo?-

-Si, creo que es lo mejor-

-Gracias Taro- En eso llamaron pro teléfono, y fue Natsuko quien contesto, después ella le paso el teléfono a Taro –Es Genzo, le dije que estabas aquí y me dijo que te lo pasara

-Si bueno- Desconcertado, no sabia que Genzo quisiera hablar con el

-Taro, ¿Me puedes decir como esta Tsubasa?-

-¿A que te refieres?- Dijo Taro extrañado y nervioso, el cual no paso desapercibido por el arquero

-No te hagas, se que Tsubasa no esta bien, y es por Nakazawa- Dijo Genzo algo molesto, bueno eso era lo que le daba entender a Taro

-¿Nakazawa? ¿De cuando acá es Nakazawa?- Le pregunto Taro –Es raro que le digas Sanae, pero a veces te burlas de ella diciéndole Anego, pero nunca Nakazawa-

-Bueno, pero mira que últimamente Tsubasa esta mas desanimado, el no es así, esta así desde que ella se fue-

-Pero ¿Qué te hace pensar que ella es la culpable?-

-Fui a visitarlo a España, como había un torneo por allá, pues la ocasión se presto, fue a su casa y este estaba tan decaído, bueno eso paso andes de que yo llegara, hasta juraría que estaba llorando y mencionaba varias veces a Sanae-

-Bueno, si es por ella, pero no la culpes, en realidad ella-

-Esta enferma ¿Verdad?- Le dijo Genzo seriamente, Taro se quedo sorprendido

-¿Cómo?... digo ¿Qué?-

-No te hagas Taro, que lo sabes, mira que el otro día me presto su celular para buscar el numero de un celular, y ahí estaba un numero un tanto raro, además la lada era de Estados Unidos, para ser mas precisos de New York, además ese numero yo ya lo había mirado en alguna parte….es de un prestigioso Hospital de New York, si no me equivoco-

-Si, es verdad-

-¿Por qué tenían que ocultarlo? Sanae es nuestra amiga, además de que esto le afecta tanto a ella como a Tsubasa-

-Lo se- Taro no sabia que decirle, pero era verdad, solo que apenas y Tsubasa estaba asimilándolo –Solo que Tsubasa apenas y esta asimilándolo-

-Bueno, iré para allá-

-¿Qué?-

-Que iré para allá, mira no me digas nada, Tsubasa es mi amigo-

-Bueno si, pero ¿Qué no estas en Alemania?-

-Técnicamente no, de hecho ya estoy mas alejado- Dijo Genzo burlándose de el, Taro no entendía nada –¡Estoy por llegar a Japón!-

-¿Qué?- Taro quedo sorprendido, pero ya no escuchaba nada, solo que a Genzo le llamaban la intención por estar usando el celular, después de eso colgó

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto Natsuko

-Eh, yo bueno, Genzo va a venir- Dijo Taro aun en la luna, puesto que las palabras de Genzo lo sorprendieron de sobre manera…. En eso tocaron el timbre, y eran nada menos que las amigas de Sanae

-Hola chicas, pasen-

-Hola Taro- Le dijo Kumi, mientras que Yukari entraba junto a Yayoi y Yoshiko

-Hola chicas- Les saludo amablemente –Esto me da mala espina- Pensó el chico mirando con cierto temor al cuarteto… en eso bajaba Tsubasa, quien ya se había cambiado, solo que aun traía el cabello algo húmedo

-¿Hola?- Saludo a las chicas para lo que Kumi parándose enfrente de el le da una bofetada

-Se puede saber porque rayos no los dijiste que Sanae tenia leucemia-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Dijo Tsubasa mientras se llevaba una mano a la mejilla adolorida

-La madre de Sanae nos lo dijo, le hablamos por el celular-

-Bueno ella-

-Chicas, no deben desquitar tu dolor y tu coraje con Tsubasa-

-Ella me lo había pedido- Le dijo Tsubasa dijo Tsubasa cabizbajo, Yukari iba decir algo, pero Ryo, quien curiosamente estaba ahí, le dijo que no con la mirada, este le dijo que mirara deselladamente a Tsubasa… ¿Acaso esa era la actitud de un chico que prácticamente había cumplido todos sus sueños?, no porque el no había cumplido todos sus sueños, aun le faltaba uno, poder ser feliz con el amor de su vida

-Tsubasa- Pensó Yukari mirando a Tsubasa… este subió otra vez, solo para comenzar a alistar sus cosas

-¿Tsubasa, puedo pasar?- Le pregunto Kumi algo cohibida

-Adelante- Dijo este sin ánimo

-Perdona lo de hace rato, es que es mi amiga, y yo no sabia-

-No te preocupes-

-¿Te vas a ir a España?- Le pregunto ella al ver que este terminaba por hacer su maleta, mas bien cerrarla

-No, bueno me voy a ir, pero no a España-

-¿A dónde?- Le pregunto esta con curiosidad

-A New York-

-¿Qué?- Kumi lo dijo sorprendida, ¿Acaso no tenia entrenamientos en su equipo? ¿Qué no estaba pronto un torneo muy importante?-


	9. ESTANDO A TU LADO Tercera parte

Gracias por sus mensajes aqui tienen otra parte del cap 7

**BREATHING **

**CAPÍTULO 7 **

**ESTANDO A TU LADO **

****

**_-¿Te vas a ir a España?- Le pregunto ella al ver que este terminaba por hacer su maleta, mas bien cerrarla _**

**_-No, bueno me voy a ir, pero no a España- _**

**_-¿A dónde?- Le pregunto esta con curiosidad _**

**_-A New York- _**

**_-¿Qué?- Kumi lo dijo sorprendida¿Acaso no tenia entrenamientos en su equipo¿Qué no estaba pronto un torneo muy importante?- _**

-Se que estas pensando, pero no voy a ir, se lo que es realmente importante, si me disculpas tengo un vuelo que tomar- Le dijo Tsubasa seriamente mientras tomaba su maleta y los boletos para su viaje

-Pero- Kumi no pudo articular otra palabra más, así que lo único que hizo fue darle el pase a Tsubasa, quien ya estaba listo, con su maleta y su boleto en mano

-Mamá, ya me voy- Le dijo Tsubasa a Natsuko, esta como ya estaba acostumbrada a las despedidas solo le dio un beso y un abrazo –Me hablas en cuento sepas de ella-

-De eso no te preocupes-

-Perdona Tsubasa, pero ¿Te vas a ir a España?- Le pregunto Ishisaki

-No, voy a ir a New York- Todos los presentes lo miraron sorprendidos, solo los que ya sabían pues no

-¿De verdad?- Le pregunto Yukari

-Si, pero bueno, creo que yo me tengo que ir si no perderé mi vuelo

-Vamos Tsubasa- Le dijo Taro, quien iba manejar, puesto que Natsuko no iba poder ir, pues el Daichi, el hermano menor de Tsubasa, no estaba en casa

-Adiós Hijo-

-No me esperaba esto de Tsubasa- Dijo Yoshiko mirando como el carro, que era manejado por taro se alejaba

-Es verdad- Dijo Yayoi

Mientras Tsubasa y Taro se dirigían hacia el aeropuerto, Taro no dejaba de ver a su amigo, quien tenia la mirada perdida, solo observando el paisaje que la ventana le dejaba ver, pero aun así, pese a estar mirándolo, el tenia sus pensamientos en otra parte

-Tsubasa- Dijo el castaño en susurro…. A pesar de haber logrado sus sueños¿De qué servirían si no tenía a la persona amada para poder disfrutarlos?

-¿Crees que ella va estar bien?- Le pregunto Tsubasa a Taro, sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-Eh, pues creo que si, ella no se va dar por vencida, la conoces-

-Además no me ha respondido a lo que le pedí-

-¿Pediste?- Pregunto Taro desconcertado, sin dejar de mirar al frente, suerte que no había mucho tráfico, iba con buen tiempo

-Le pedí matrimonio- Le dijo Tsubasa como si nada, pero Taro no reacciono de la misma manera

**-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-** Dio un frenon, tanto que los carros de atrás comenzaron a molestarse, así que Taro salio de la carretera, y estaciono el auto en la banqueta

-Oye quiero llegar completito eh- Le dijo Tsubasa bromeando

-Eso es lo de menos- Dijo Taro, Tsubasa no dijo nada"Que amigo" -¿Cómo le pediste matrimonio?- Sin importarle lo que le decía Tsubasa

-Bueno, era algo que ya tenia planeado hacer, no mas que no le pedí que me respondiera tan rápido-

-De verdad que me sorprendes Tsubasa-

-Oye tengo sentimientos por si no lo sabias- Dijo Tsubasa fingiendo estar molesto

-No me digas- Le siguió el juego Taro

-Síguele-

-Me estas dejando-…. Ambos comenzaron a reírse

-Ya te imagino en el altar esperando a Sanae jajaja- Le dijo Taro burlándose –Aunque todo desesperado-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Por nada- Se hizo el de odios sordos –Luego ya te quiero ver con hijos-

-Hijos- Dijo Tsubasa abrieron los ojos –Párale a tu carro-

-¿Te aterra esa idea?-

-Oye aun no me dice nada, y tu ya me estas imaginando con hijos-

-Bueno ya, pero cuando los tengas quiero que conozcan a su tío Taro-

-¿Tío?- Tsubasa sonrió con el comentario de Taro, este lo miraba, y se alegro de verlo tan alegre -Pero bueno, se nos va hacer tarde ¿No crees?-

-Bueno ya, pero mira que yo no tuve la culpa, mira tu que no me habías dicho que le pediste matrimonio¡Que amigo!-

-Ya, que aun no esta todo dicho, oye pero no te iba decir todo tan rápido, además ni que quisieras que te dijera todo lo que hago o no con Sanae-

Mientras tanto, en una habitación de un hospital, una mujer que estaba sentada en una silla, aun lado de una cama, en la cual estaba una chica dormida, quien a juzgar por su apariencia, era muy linda, pero ahora solo se miraba palidez en su rostro, además de traer un respirador artificial, la mujer no soporto verla así y comenzó a llorar

-Sanae hijo, por favor, lucha por tu vida, aun tienes muchas cosas por hacer- Decía Yukiko quien estaba mirando a su hija con lagrimas en los ojos, lagrimas de dolor, de incertidumbre, de impotencia –Hazlo por mi, por tus amigos…. Hazlo por Tsubasa- Yukiko esperaba que el fue a Sanae, sabia que su presencia le iba servir a Sanae, conociéndola, sabia que se rehusaría a verlo, no de esa forma, no quería que la viera tan débil, tan decaída, así no, pero el amor era mas grande, al final terminaría accediendo

-Te conozco Sanae, el amor al final terminara rompiendo ese caparazón que no te permite se realmente feliz- Decía Yukiko al tiempo que acariciaba el rostro y los cabellos que se pegaban en la frete de su hija a causa de la fiebre

-Chicos, no se ustedes, pero yo no me quedare con los brazos cruzados, iré a toda consta junto a Sanae- Decía Yumi decidida mientras los demás tomaban un poco de te, que Natsuko amablemente había preparado

-Kumi, esta bien pensar de esa manera, pero no tenemos el dinero suficiente para ir- Dijo Yayoi con sabiduría mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de te

-Nos las apañaremos, ya lo verán, Yoshiko tu- Yumi hacia un esfuerzo para convencer s sus amigas, pero Yoshiko negó con la cabeza

-Estoy en aprietos Kumi- Le dijo Yoshiko con tristeza –No sabes lo que me diera por ir, pero mi familia no esta muy bien económicamente, además se me fue toda la mesada con los festejos del mundial que prácticamente-

-Rayos- Dijo Yumi con lagrimas en los ojos, en eso llego Natsuko quien puso una mano en el hombro de Kumi

-Tranquila Kumi, tu estas con ella, si ella sigue en tu corazón, no tienes porque preocuparte así, se que es doloroso, nunca había visto a mi Tsubasa así, pero lo entiendo, solo les pido que traten de tranquilizarse, algo bueno va pasar de todo esto, ya lo verán-

-Si chicas, conocen a Sanae- Dijo Ryo, quien los alegro con una sonrisa, poco después llegaron Hikaru y Jun, quienes se enteraron que Genzo pronto iba llegar…. Así que iban a ir prácticamente todos por el

-Tsubasa- Le dijo Taro después de haber bajado su equipaje – ¿No te falta nada?-

-Taro ¿Estas seguro?-

-Ya te dije que si, tomare el siguiente vuelo no mas cojo algo de ropa-

-Gracias Taro- Le dijo Tsubasa con una sonrisa-

- Para eso estamos los amigos-

-Pasajeros con destino a New York favor de pasar por la puerta 2- Escucharon decir, Tsubasa se tenia que ir, prácticamente esta era una nueva etapa en su vida, una donde todo era incertidumbre, temor, pero a la vez una llena de esperanza y amor

-Me tengo que ir, adiós- Se despido de Taro mientras cruzaba la puerta, este estaba parado mirando como Tsubasa se iba, dio un suspiro y siguió caminando, sin darse cuenta que tropezó con alguien, en eso su celular sonó, y este lo contesto

-Si bueno- Dijo Taro, lo que no comprendía era porque su voz se escuchaba como eco, -¡Genzo! Hola¿Dónde estas?- Decía Taro por el celular, cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro

-Atrás de ti ¬¬- Dijo Genzo con las cejas arqueadas

-Jejejeje, no te había mirado- Sonrió Taro

-Me di cuenta- ¬¬

-jojojo-

-Oye como que la llamada sale cara ¬¬- Decía Genzo con las cejas arqueadas mirando de un lado a otro

-Si, pero no soy el único que no suelta el teléfono, estamos a mano ¬¬- Dijo Taro igual que Genzo, ya que si alguien los miraba así, seria una vergüenza total

-No me digas ¬¬ -

-Ya párele no ¬¬-

-Bueno ya¿Y Tsubasa?- Dijo Genzo, para lo que Taro señalo el avión que, prácticamente acababa de despegar -¿Qué?

-Pues lo que vez, se acaba de ir-

-¿A dónde a España o a New York?-

-A España- Le dijo Taro, mientras que Genzo mostraba una cara de enojo –Si serás, pues claro que se fue a New York ¿A dónde mas?-

-Bueno ya-

-Oye que no son- Dijo Taro mirando a un grupo de chicos que pasaba por ahí –Misugi, Matsuyama, Ishizaki-

-Y esas son, Kumi y el grupo de las "Y" (Yukari, Yoshiko, Yayoi) – Dijo Genzo igual de desconcertado que Taro

-¿Qué harán aquí?-

-¿Cuánto sale un vuelo a New York sin escalas?- Dijo Kumi casi gritándole al encargado

-Eh bueno sale a:

-¿Qué?- Dio un grito que dejo aturdidos a todos -¿Tanto por un mugroso vuelo?-

-Pero señorita-

-Nada de peros- Dijo Kumi gritándole –Quiero que me muestre un precio más decente-

-De acuerdo-

-Tranquila- Dijo Yoshiko

-Oye taro ¿Es bueno acercase?- Le dijo mirándolo de reojo

-Bueno, creo que si-

-Pero-

-Te aseguro que no le gana a Sanae-

-mmmm pobre Tsubasa-

-Solo nos rebaja 100 yenes- Dijo Yumi mirando severamente al encargado

-Yumi, será mejor irnos- Dijo Yukari, quien puso un brazo en el hombro de Kumi, mientras que el muchacho suspiraba con alivio

-Hola chicos- Dijo Genzo alegre, solo los chicos lo saludaron, ya que las chichas estaba muy decaídas –Parece que miraron un fantasmas

-Hola- Le dijo Ryo –Que sorpresa verte por aquí-

-Mas a mi de verlos aquí ¿Quieren ir a un lado?-

-Bueno, ellas si- Dijo Jun

-¿A dónde?- Dijo Genzo con curiosidad

-A New York- Termino de decir Hikaru, tanto Genzo como Taro se sorprendieron

-¿QUÉ?- Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

-¿Cuál es el impedimento?-

-El dinero- Dijo Yumi con tristeza –Y aquí tienen unas tarifas del demonio-

-Averlo dicho antes, quieren ir New York, pues Irán a New York

-¿En que?- Le pregunto Taro

-En el avión privado de los Wakabayashi-


	10. ESTANDO A TU LADO Cuarta parte

**Gracias por sus reviews de verdad que muchas gracias, me alegra que les guste esta historia, en este momento estoy ya por escribir el final, si el final, miren que como estos capitulos (este y el que le sigue) son muy largos los estoy dividiendo en partes, esta es la penultima parte del capitulo 7, y el siguiente es el ultimo, pero esta mas largo que este asi que tendran mucho del capitulo 8 , donde pasaran muchas cosas y lloraran, reiran, de todo un poco, en ese capitulo, que se podria decir que es un capitulo especial tanto asi que ya me pase de las 20 hojas¬¬... cuando una esta inspirada nn escribe hasta lo que no nn, bueno, ahora si disfruten del cap, suerte que no solte algo del capitulo 8 entre tanta estar bla bla bla... si no ¬¬**

**BREATHING**

_**-¿Cuál es el impedimento?-**_

_**-El dinero- Dijo Kumi con tristeza –Y aquí tienen unas tarifas del demonio-**_

_**-Averlo dicho antes, quieren ir New York, pues Irán a New York**_

_**-¿En que?- Le pregunto Taro**_

_**-En el avión privado de los Wakabayashi-**_

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**ESTANDO A TU LADO**

**Cuarta Parte**

"En realidad este capitulo deberia de llamarse Yuki, cuando lo lean van a saber miren como me costo encontrar un nombre para ¿?….. Léanlo y sabrán"

Yuki

Tsubasa miraba la foto donde estaba el y Sanae, donde el la abrazaba con amor, la estaba protegiendo, y ella se miraba feliz ¿Acaso no iba poder hacer eso siempre¿No iba poder protegerla y hacerla feliz?...

-Sanae- Pensaba Tsubasa sin dejar de mirar la foto, en especial a la castaña sonreía con tanta naturalidad y amor, a el poco le importaba que el paisaje que le dejaba ver la ventanilla que tenia de lado izquierdo fuera el mas hermoso, no le importaba ver las nubes, que ese entonces parecían algodones, ni el inmenso mar, que se confundía con el cielo azul

-¿Por qué tiene que pasarte esto?- Pensaba el pelinegro, mientras una lagrima caía en la foto, una lagrima suya, tenia que controlarse, ya estaba bien que su madre y Taro lo vieran llorar, tenia que ser fuerte, el no era el que estaba debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, pero aun así, era como si le quitaran un pedazo de su alma, parte de el….

-¿Debes de querer mucho a esa chica?- Dijo una niña de cabello castaño hasta los hombros, de ojos cafés brillantes, no pasaba de 7 años, la niña traía un sobrero blanco con un moño, se miraba tan linda, luego Tsubasa pudo ver que la niña abrazaba a un oso de felpa, al cual le faltaba un ojo

-Eh yo, bueno si-

-Es que el paisaje es hermoso, y tu no dejas de ver esa foto- Le dijo la niña –Es hermosa además-

-Si, ya lo se- Dijo Tsubasa mientras le daba la espalda para quitarse las lagrimas

-Se ven tan contentos, se nota que te quiere- Le dijo la niña, Tsubasa estaba un tanto sorprendido¿Cómo una niña de 7 años podía fijarse en cosas como esas? –Si, ella se ve contenta, su mirada esa llena de amor, y tú, la abrazas de una forma protectora- Le sonrió la niña abrazando a su ojo de felpa -Hay no me presente, Soy Sanae-

-¿Qué?- Dijo Tsubasa sorprendido

-¡Que soy Sanae¿No te gusta ese nombre? A mi si, y no solo porque es mi nombre-

-No, es mas me fascina, es que así se llama mi novia-

-¿De verdad? Que lindo- Sonrió la niña mientras abrazaba a su oso

-Si, verdad, Hola yo soy Tsubasa Ozora

-Pues yo ya te dije mi nombre, el es Yuzaku- Señalando a su oso, Tsubasa se sorprendió, no por el nombre en si, si no lo que significaba¡Era el nombre del padre de Sanae! -Dirás ¿Por qué ese nombre y no uno mas tierno?, es que mi mamá así me quería poner si yo era barón-

–Oh- Dijo Tsubasa sorprendido

-Lo tengo desde que nací, por eso es que ya no tiene ojo, en realidad iba a ponerle-

-Yuki-

-Eh ¿Cómo supiste?- Le pregunto la niña

-No es que me acorde de algo

_Flash Back_

_-¿Vas a ir a la feria?- Le dijo una niña de 12 años_

_-Creo que si- Dijo Tsubasa de la misma edad –Además la profesara dijo que teníamos que ir, era casi obligatorio_

_-Ah, creo que si- Dijo la niña medio triste_

_-¿Qué te pasa?- Le pregunto Tsubasa al ver su rostro tan triste_

_-Nada-_

_-Entonces ¿Por qué esa cara?-_

_-Bueno, porque yo no podré ir, me acorde que mis padres no van a poder ir- Dijo la niña un tanto triste_

_-¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?- Dijo el chico, cuando se dio cuenta se ruborizo y dijo rápidamente –Bueno ya sabes, con mis padres-_

_-¿De verdad?-_

_Pasaron dos días después de eso_

_-Parece que no va a venir- Dijo la niña mientras dejaba que una lagrima cayera pro su mejilla derecha, es eso escucha alguien gritar su nombre_

_-Sanae- Escucho la voz de un chico, la voz de Tsubasa, quien estaba tocando la puerta casi con desesperación, Sanae sale rápidamente a abrirle, sin importarle que tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas –Perdona la tardanza pero- EL chico no sabia porque se había quedo callado, si era por las lagrimas de ella, o por lo hermosa que se miraba, traía un kimono color lila, de la cintura para abajo tenia estampados de flores rosa pálido, mientras que el moño que sujetaba su cintura era del mismo color rosa, mientras que su cabello estaba sujetado con una coleta, mientras que unos cabellos salían traviesos, así como su copete, traía un poco de brillo rosa en sus labios_

_-Hola Tsubasa-_

_-Eh Hola- Dijo el chico pelinegro ruborizado_

_-Mi madre me lo hizo, casi no lo uso, a que es lindo- Dijo Sanae dando vueltas con el, mientras que Tsubasa se ruborizaba mas_

_-Que hermosa- Pensó Tsubasa –Espera Tsubasa ¿Qué estas pensando?-_

_-Mamá, ya me voy- Dijo Sanae, mientras su madre salía para hablar con los padres de Tsubasa_

_-Esta bien hija- Dijo Yukiko, mientras que Tsubasa la miraba nervioso –La cuidas bien- Le dijo a Tsubasa_

_-Eh, yo si- Dijo seriamente, tanto que estaba tieso, sin moverse_

_-¡Mamá!- Dijo Sanae toda ruborizada_

_Ya que llegaron al festival, donde había mucha clase de juegos, el que más les gusto fue donde tenías que atrapar un pez con un pequeño aro de papel_

_-Que lindos se ven juntos- Dijo Natsuko a su esposo, quienes estaban a metros de ellos, mirando como Tsubasa trataba de atrapar un pez casi en vano_

_-Hay Tsubasa, se hace así- Dijo Sanae, quien estaba dispuesta atrapar un pez – ¡Allá vamos!- Dijo con energía, Tsubasa sonrió nervioso, ya que muchos la miraban, pero aun así, en un dos por tres, la chica había atrapado 3 peses –Lo hice Tsubasa- Dijo Sanae mientras el encargado le daba un llavero con forma de balón –Creo que se lo daré a Tsubasa- Pensó Sanae contenta, mientras que Tsubasa creía que lo iba cambiar_

_-Es mi turno, no puede ser que no atrape nada- Dijo Tsubasa, quien miraba a Sanae sonriéndole, aun así, pudo notar los restos de lagrimas que había en sus mejillas_

_-¡Eso es Tsubasa!- Dijo Sanae, después de que Tsubasa atrapara a su 5 pez_

_-Eso es- Dijo Tsubasa con energía – ¡Allá vamos!- Dijo de la misma manera que Sanae_

_-Aquí tienes- Dijo el encargado, quien le había dado oso de felpa, Tsubasa lo miro desconcertado, pero el encargado le guiño el ojo, Tsubasa se ruborizo_

_-Tsubasa, es hora de irnos- Dijo el padre de este, mientras que el iba hablarle a Sanae, quien estaba en el puente que había, puesto que ahí, había un lago y en ese entonces estaban algunos fuegos artificiales, Tsubasa le iba hablar, pero la chica estaba tan emocionada mirando, se miraba tan hermosa a la luz de esos destellos de colores y con ese kimono morado_

_-Sanae- Dijo Tsubasa_

_-Eh, si-_

_-Ya nos vamos- Dijo este un tanto nervioso –Es hora o nunca- Se dijo para si mismo_

_-¿Dijiste algo?-_

_-Eh yo- Dijo Tsubasa con dificultad –Toma- Cerrando los ojos, casi le pone el ojo de felpa en sus narices, pero ella simplemente sonrió_

_-Pero-_

_-Tómalo¿Qué voy hacer con un oso de felpa?-_

_-Bueno pero-_

_-Anda, además es para que ya no llores-_

_-¿Qué?- Dijo Sanae sin entender_

_-Estabas llorando, no se porque pero estabas llorando-_

_-Yo- Dijo Sanae un tanto sorprendida_

_-Aunque ya se hallan secado, aun quedan rastros de que lloraste- Dijo Tsubasa que por un impulso toco el rostro de Sanae, este se ruborizo, y el quito su mano rápidamente –Lo siento- Dijo un tanto apenado_

_-No te preocupes, bueno toma- Dijo ella dándole el llavera en forma de balón –Creo que es mejor que te quedes con el-_

_-jejeje gracias- El sonrió mientras tomaba el llavero, mientras que ella abrazaba al oso_

_-Lo voy a llamar Yuki-_

_-¿Yuki?- Dijo un tanto sorprendido_

_-¿A que es lindo?-_

_-Si tu lo dices- Dijo Tsubasa mientras se disponían a caminar, el se puso las manos atrás de su cabeza y ella abrazaba a su oso_

_Fin del flash Back_

Tsubasa recordó eso mientras sacaba de sus bolsillos un llavero con forma de balón

-Si, es que mi novia tenia un oso de felpa, no se si aun lo tiene, pero se llamaba Yuki- Le dijo Tsubasa a la niña

-Que lindo……¿Vas a verla?-

-Si-

-Órale, yo voy a ir, aunque no tengo muchas ganas, tuve que dejar a mis amigos- Dijo la niña con tristeza –Pero mi mamá dijo que si quería ver a mis amigos que tenia que ir a tomar el tratamiento-

-¿Tratamiento?-

-Si, es que tengo leucemia, no se bien que es, pero me hace sentir mal, a veces no puedo jugar con mis amigos, y otras yo soy la que no quiere para no preocuparlos- Le dijo la niña, sin saber que Tsubasa estaba sorprendido, miles de sentimientos abundaban en el, no sabia que sentir, esto era una coincidencia, no lo sabia¿el destino había querido que se cruzara esa niña en su camino? –No quiero verlos sufrir, ni a mi madre, quiero poder jugar, pintar-

-Y lo vas hacer, solo tienes que hacer lo que los doctores te digan-

-Si, creo que yo me dormiré un rato- Dijo la niña quien prácticamente abría y cerraba los ojos con cansancio, hasta que se quedo dormida abrazando a su oso, no sabia porque pero ese eso se le hacia tan familiar

-Creo que yo también dormiré un rato- Dijo Tsubasa quien cerro los ojos intentando dormir, pensando en su querida Sanae, quien estaba luchando para seguir viviendo, lo hacia por sus padres, por sus amigos, por el… lo único que podía hacer era estar con ella, apoyarla, amarla…era lo único que podía ofrecerle…….

Minutos después

-Se les informa que el avión esta apunto de aterrizar, favor de ponerse sus cinturones- Escucho Tsubasa a lo lejos, así que abrió los ojos con pesar y miro algo que lo sorprendió, la niña no estaba

-Quizás fue al baño- Se dijo Tsubasa para si mismo. En eso la señora que estaba aun lado de el, la que creía que era su madre, se despertó y el le pregunto por la niña

-¿Hija?, Pero si yo no tengo hijas, además ninguna niña estaba aquí, estabas soñando, porque en todo el viaje estabas dormido-

-¿Qué?- Se dijo Tsubasa sorprendido, pero algo lo dejo mas desconcertado, en el asiento que era de la niña había un oso de felpa

Tsubasa lo tomo con temor, cuando miro algo que estaba grabado en la pata derecha…. Las iniciales T y S dentro de un corazón


	11. ESTANDO A TU LADO Quinta parte

Tsubasa lo tomo con temor, cuando miro algo que estaba grabado en la pata derecha…. Las iniciales T y S dentro de un corazón

-¿Esto debe ser una broma?, es el oso de Sanae-

Tsubasa estaba listo para bajar del avión, puesto que sintió que este estaba aterrizando, miraba que lo cercas que estaban del aeropuerto, Tsubasa divisaba los grandes rascacielos que se miraban a lo lejos era algo asombroso… según el, Tsubasa se quito el cinturón, tomo el oso, aun sin entender como es que había llegado a sus manos

-Allá voy Sanae- Dijo el pelinegro soltando un sonoro suspiro, mientras esperaba que se bajaran unos del avión, el cual ya estaba en tierra firme, Tsubasa bajo por las largas escaleras, tapándose los ojos con las manos por la luz segadora del sol, sintiendo el frió de esa ciudad, lastima que traía su suéter en su maleta, pero esperar unos minutos con frió no era nada con lo que tuvo que esperar para verla

Tsubasa espero para poder tomar su maleta, se sentía tan extraño, puesto que el ingles no era un idioma que dominara mucho, pero aun así, en esos momentos, era lo que menos importaba, ahora solo tenia que encontrar la forma para ir a verla cuanto antes

-Taxi- Dijo Tsubasa después de haber salido del aeropuerto, y mirar los taxis que había ahí, todos del mismo color, amarillo, uno muy llamativo

-¿A dónde desea ir?- Le dijo el conductor en ingles, Tsubasa duro un tanto en contestar después de haber analizado la pregunta, si es que eso era una, pues no entendía mucho

-Al hospital xxxxx- Dijo Tsubasa, después de eso, el chofer fijo su vista al frente, sin dejar de mirar a Tsubasa por el retrovisor

-¿Eres de Japón?- Le pregunto el chofer, aun en ingles

-Si- Dijo este, sin saber que decir

-Ah, hace unos años yo fui- Le dijo en japonés, Tsubasa lo miro desconcertado -Es que viví unos años allá, mi esposa era japonesa-

-Ah, ya veo- Le dijo Tsubasa mas calmado y esta vez en su idioma natal

-¿Eres Tsubasa Ozora?- Le pregunto

-Eh yo, si-

-¿Qué no deberías estar rumbo a España?-

-¿Cómo lo supo?- Le dijo Tsubasa sorprendido

-El que vivas del otro lado del charco no quiere decir que no seas reconocido a nivel mundial- Tsubasa ante tal comentario se ruborizo, le agradaba que su nombre fuera reconocido por sus hazañas en la cancha, daría todo, hasta su carrera profesional, tan solo por verla bien

-Sanae- Dijo el pelinegro para si mismo, mirando por la ventana los grandes edificios, se sentía tan pequeño en medio de una gran ciudad y con ese trafico creía que durarais una eternidad en llegar.

-Será mejor que se relaje, que esto va para largo- Le dijo el chofer, mientras Tsubasa no hizo nada más que contemplar de la ciudad

Yukiko estaba esperando en la sala de espera, las visitas se habían acabado, pero ella no se iría de ahí, no estaría segura si ella regresaba al departamento

-Doctor- Dijo una enfermera muy preocupada –La paciente del cuarto 422 se puso grave-

-Pero si estaba estable- Le dijo el doctor mientras se dirigía hacia aquel cuarto

-¡hija!- Exclamo Yukiko angustiada, mientras se dirigía a la habitación de su hija, pero una enfermera, no la dejo entrar, al parecer era muy joven, y Yukiko ya la conocía bien, ya que era ella la que se quedaba al cuidado de Sanae cuando esta estaba en casa, era por así decirlo como su enfermera particular

-Lo siento Yukiko, pero no puedes entrar- Le dijo la enfermera, que traía el cabello amarrado en forma de chongo, sus ojos eran igual de cafés y al igual que los de Yukiko, había preocupación en ellos

-Pero Lily-

-Mira que yo tampoco tengo autorización, yo solo estoy haciendo las practicas- Le dijo la chica, que al parecer era Americana, pero dominaba bien el japonés…. En eso sacaron a Sanae en una camilla rápidamente, estaba más pálida que nunca, Yukiko comenzó a llorar mientras que Lily solo la abrazo para darle consuelo

Minutos después

-Faltan quince minutos para llegar, pero con este trafico tomara media hora- Le dijo el chofer, mientras que Tsubasa abrió los ojos de sorpresa y de nervios

-¿Tanto?- Dijo Tsubasa alterado

-Si, es que ha esta hora es cuando muchos salen de su trabajo-

-Ya veo-

-Mira que el tramo no es mucho- Le dijo el chofer mirando a Tsubasa por el retrovisor

-¿De verdad?- Dijo Tsubasa decidido –Deténgase aquí-

-Pero ¿Vas a irte caminando?-

-Si- Le dijo Tsubasa mientras tomaba su maleta, que era el único equipaje que traía, y sin que el taxi se parara, este se bajo ahí mismo, además no había mucho movimiento, pues el trafico no lo dejaba, le pago al chofer y se fue

-Adiós- El chofer se quedo pensando un rato mientras miraba como Tsubasa corría en medio de los carros para ir hacia la banqueta, supo algo que su novia estaba en ese hospital, aunque solo eran rumores, pero con esto, todo quedaba mas claro

-Sanae, esperame por favor, quiero que sigas luchando, quiero ayudarle, estar a tu lado- Decía Tsubasa mientras corría esquivando a las personas que iba a paso lento, las cuales eran muchas, había muchos establecimientos, boutiques, restaurantes, tiendas de mascotas, de todo en una sola calle, pero era ¡enorme!, cuando le dijo que eran quince minutos no creyó que tanto- Disculpe, ¿Sabe donde?- Le dijo en ingles, no era un buen acento, pero era entendible, pero para su mala suerte, esa persona, un chicos de unos 16 años, puesto que era el único que le hizo caso cuando intentaba hablarle a los demás para pedirle unos datos, el chico era de tez morena, un tanto clara, de cabello café oscuro y de ojos también de color café

-No hablo ingles, apenas estoy aprendiendo, solo vengo de vacaciones, disculpe- Le dijo el chico, pero Tsubasa claro que no entendió nada, pues el chico se lo dijo en español –Y ahora que voy hacer- Dijo Tsubasa cuando miro que cerca estaba la estación del metro, lo mas probable era que ahí hubiera un mapa de las estaciones y también donde estuviera ese hospital –Vamos- Se dijo para si mismo, así que se puso a buscar, y encontró un mapa, que era algo grande, y le servia mucho, busco el nombre de la estación y la encontró, no mas movió su dedo dos centímetros y estaba el hospital, así que salio corriendo, no faltaba mucho, solo caminaría al norte, y eso era derecho de lo que estaba haciendo, no camino casi nada cuando se topo enfrente del hospital

-¡Que bien! ¬¬ Dijo medio molesto, aunque se puso contento nn de saber que estaba a escasos metros de Sanae –¡Espera!, no puedo llegar con las manos vacías, pero no puedo regresarme con trabajo encontré el hospital- Se quedo pensando Tsubasa enfrente de la entrada del hospital, que era enorme, no sabia cuantos pisos debían de ser, pero ya le habían dicho que era un hospital muy prestigioso, y se miraba, aunque "Caras vemos", aunque aquí era "Falladas vemos, interiores no sabemos" ¬¬

Tsubasa entro a la recepción del hospital, mirando que este estaba impecable, todo estaba en orden y hasta se podría decir que se miraba elegante, así que fue hablar con la recepcionista, para que le dijera donde se encontraba Sanae

-Buenas tardes- Dijo en ingles, a la recepcionista, era una joven de unos 24 años quien se le quedo mirando de una forma un tanto extraña –Me podría decir donde se encuentra la señorita Sanae Nakazawa

-Disculpe, pero no puedo darle esa información- Le dijo la recepcionista, Tsubasa alcanzo a entender, un "No puedo"

-¿Pero porque?- Le dijo Tsubasa en japonés, la muchacha lo miro raro, para después el repetirle la pregunta en ingles -¿Por qué?-

-No se preocupe, yo puedo decirle donde esta- Le dijo alguien a su espalda, pero se lo dijo en japonés

-¿Qué?- Dijo Tsubasa asombrado, no era japonesa, por sus rasgos, pues que era de cabello café, casi negro, y de ojos color chocolate, un tanto negros, de piel morena clara, a juzgar pos su apariencia juraría que era latina, aunque no estaba muy segura de que país, pues le habían dicho que en Estados Unidos habían muchos latinos, aunque no era japonesa, hablaba el japonés con una fluidez impecable

-Yo puedo decirle donde se encuentra-

-Si, ¿Cómo?-

-Que si como hablo en japonés- Ella rió para luego decirle –Una larga historia –Yo lo atiendo, no te preocupes- Le dijo a la recepcionista, quienes los miraba desconcertada

-Hay esta chica, que no se perdona ninguna- Dijo la chica, quien estaba tomando la mano de Tsubasa y lo jalaba a gran velocidad –Ha perdona, Soy Lily del Valle-

-Hola, soy Tsubasa-

-Ozora, ya lo se- Lily no dejo que Tsubasa terminara cuando le contesto con cierto fastidio

-Perdona

-Oh, no, es que tengo prisa, mira que no debería estar haciendo esto-

-Lo siento, oye ¿Eres latina?-

-Mexicana-

-Pero si eres latina después de todo-

-Bueno si, pero esta como si yo te dijera que si eres chino no más por ser oriental-

-Creo que tienes razón-

-Ahora te pediré un favor, ¿tu quieres verla verdad?-

-Claro ¿Qué?- Le dijo como si nada, aunque en el fondo era otra cosa -¿Qué se trae esta chica entre manos?- Pensó el pelinegro

-Quiero unautógrafodeGenzoWakabayashi- Le dijo rápidamente quedándose sin casi sin respiración

-Perdona, pero no entendí nada- Le dijo Tsubasa desconcertado

-Que quiero un autógrafo de Genzo Wakabayashi- Dijo ella agachando la mirada muy apenada

-Eso, bueno, claro, no mas que tendré que localizarlo, pero no te preocupes- Le dijo Tsubasa con una sonrisa –Pensé que era algo peor-

-Oye como voy a conseguir si vivo al otro lado del charco- Le dijo ella medio molesta, pero aun así, el saber que tendría un autógrafo de Genzo Wakabayashi hizo que la euforia se le subiera a la cabeza y le diera un abrazo a Tsubasa –Perdona-

-No te preocupes-

-Aquí es- Le dijo Lily –Pero para entrar tienes que cúbrete la boca con esto- Le decía Lily mientras le daba un cubrebocas, pero primero lavate las manos aquí, que en estos momentos esta delicada y baja de defensas por eso de la quimioterapia, la verdad no se si esto es lo que quiera, pero venir desde Japón solo para verla, dice mucho de ti- Le dijo ella mientras Tsubasa pasaba para ver a Sanae –Estaré aquí afuera por si hay moros en la costa- Le dijo mientras cerraba la puerta, Tsubasa se acercaba hacia ella, hacia su Sanae, era ella, a pesar de verse tan pálida, tener los labios resecos, su bellaza seguía ahí, parecía una princesa, como le gustaría que así fuera, que tan solo con un beso se despertara de aquella pesadilla, no era así, pero estaría con ella para hacer que esa pesadilla se convirtiera en un sueño, y quería estar cuando se cumpliera.


	12. BREATHING

**Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de**** Yoichi Takahashi (Creador de Captain Tsubasa), a excepción de Lily del Valle que le pertenece a Lily de Wakabayashi …**

**BREATHING**

**Capítulo 8**

**BREATHING**

Tsubasa se sentó en una silla que estaba ahí, tenia un respirador artificial, y por el brazo le estaban inyectando suero, Tsubasa no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lagrimas.

-Sanae, por favor- Le decía Tsubasa a Sanae, mientras tomaba sus manos con cuidado, estaba helada, es la primera vez que la mira así, siempre le agradaba la calidez de sus manos, pero ahora era todo lo contrario, esta no era la Sanae que conocía, pero aun así, aunque físicamente no era la misma, deseaba que esta maldita enfermedad no la cambiara por dentro, deseaba de todo corazón que siguiera siendo la misma –Por favor, no me dejes Sanae- Dijo el pelinegro mientras se abrazaba a ella, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla, mientras miles de lagrimas salían, junto a su dolor guardado por meses

-Tsubasa… puedo escucharte, pero estas tan lejos- Era Sanae, quien aun seguía dormida, pero mientras eso pasaba, ella escuchaba lo que Tsubasa, podía verlo, todo era como un sueño, ella estaba corriendo, por una larga escalera, tratando se seguir a Tsubasa, pero este se alejaba cada vez mas, el cansancio por su enfermedad no la dejaba

-Sanae no me dejes- Decía Tsubasa…..mientras la abrazaba…. No podía evitar derramas mas lagrimas

-Tsubasa, no quiero dejarte, pero no puedo, no puedo- Sanae seguía corriendo por esa escalera interminable, pero no podía… su cuerpo no respondía

-Sanae, yo te amo, quiero ayudarte, déjame estar a tu lado, no quiero que tu sola sufras esto-

-Pero Tsubasa- Sanae se quedo quieta, solo mirando como Tsubasa se alejaba de el –No quiero, pero-

-Sabes que yo te amo, y se que tu me amas… ¿Cuál es el impedimento- Le decía Tsubasa mientras se aferraba mas a ella, no la iba escuchar, pensaba el chico, pero no le importaba, no sabia como, pero podría ser que Sanae si lo escuchara, pero lo único que quería era verla alegre y sonriente

-No lo se Tsubasa- Decía Sanae mientras caminaba a paso lento, subía con lentitud esa escalera, Tsubasa estaba parado al final de la escalera, cada vez se acercaba mas a el, hasta que…. Sanae la abrazo, pero en cuanto lo toco, este desapareció, Sanae estaba desconcertada, hasta que……………..

Tsubasa sentía que la mano de Sanae se movía, la había apretado junto a la suya¿Eso quería decir que Sanae?

-Tsubasa- Dijo la chica abriendo con pesar los ojos

-Sanae- Dijo el chico sin importarle que ella viera sus lagrimas

-¿Pero Cómo?- Dijo ella derramando lagrimas de sus ojos –Tu deberías estar-

-Aquí- Le dijo Tsubasa seriamente, ella le sonrió, pero después de que pensó las cosas, ella no quería que el la viera así

-No tenías porque venir-

-Pero Sanae-

-Mírame¿Crees que yo quiero que me van así?-

-¿Crees que a mi me importa? Lo único que quería era verte, saber que estas bien que...-

-¿Crees que estoy bien?- Le dijo Sanae molesta

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Si tú no me dejas, entiendo que te sientas así-

-No lo entiendes- Le dijo alzando la voz, eso era lo mejor –No lo entiendes-

-Eso es lo que crees, estas bien, creo que yo hice mal al haber venido- Le dijo desviando la mirada de la de ella, no quería que lo viera llorar –Adiós Sanae- Le dijo Tsubasa seriamente mientras este estaba dispuesto a irse, esperando que ella lo detuviera, pero no fue así. Tsubasa sale, Lily lo mira desconcertada, mira sus lágrimas, pero no dice nada

-Eh, gracias, ah lo del autógrafo luego te lo mando- Dijo Tsubasa a Lily quien mira como este se va tan decaído, así que entra con Sanae y la mira llorando

-Sanae ¿Estas bien?-

-No, pero no quiero que el este conmigo por lastima, no quiero que me va así, no quiero-

-¿Crees que lo hace por lastima?- Le pregunto Lily

-Yo- Sanae no dijo nada, conocía a Tsubasa, y sabia que el no era capaz de hacer algo así

-¿Entonces?-

Mientras tanto Tsubasa caminaba por las calles de New York, a donde iba, no lo sabia, peor no quería estar en un solo lugar, quería caminar, correr, sacar todo el dolor que sentía, recordó que no había comido nada, así que se fue a uno de los restaurantes que estaba ahí cerca, aunque no sabia que pedir, así que pidió un sándwich, al ver el precio, no se le hizo tan caro, para su sorpresa, eran tres…

-¿Tan baratos?- Pensó Tsubasa, pero no importaba, habían pasado tantas cosas, que no sabia que hacer, mas al saber el precio que iba pagar por venir a ver a Sanae –Pero valió la pena- Dijo el chico para si mismo, en eso la televisión que tenían ahí estaba prendida, era un canal que el conocía bien, además de que en eso momento estaban pasando un partido, sabia quienes eran, puesto que el debería estar ahí

_Flash Back_

_-Tsubasa, es una temporada muy difícil, mira que desde que Rivau se lesiono solo contamos contigo- Le dijo su entrador a Tsubasa_

_-Ya le dije que mi decisión esta tomada, no puedo hacer otra cosa-_

_-Sabes lo que significa si no participas-_

_-Ya lo se, pero esto es mas importante- Le dijo seriamente_

_-Bueno, te daré una oportunidad, si te presentas te paso esto, pero si no lo haces, será mejor que ya no regreses, se que estoy perdiendo a un jugador valioso, pero no quiero que los demás hagan lo mismo, y se tomen esas libertades-_

_-Esta bien, pero sabrá que mi decisión esta tomada-_

_-Una pregunta ¿Qué es eso tan importante que te haga renunciar a tu sueño?, porque a lo que me has dicho así lo es-_

_-Si, es mi sueño, pero mi razón es mayor que eso, es algo personal-_

_-Personal, ya veo- Le dijo_

_-Si, mi…-Iba decir novia, pero cambio de parecer –La persona mas impórtate de mi vida esta enferma-_

_-¿Enferma?-_

_-Si, tiene leucemia- Hizo una pausa –Disculpe, me tengo que ir- Le dijo Tsubasa, al tiempo que sea salía, sin dejar a su entrenador hablar_

_Fin del Flash Back_

-Bueno, el saber que ella esta mejor me reconforta, a pesar de las consecuencias- Pensó Tsubasa dándole unas mordida a su sándwich, al hacerlo, noto que la mirada de los que estaban entretenidos en el partido lo miraban desconcertados, sabia a que se debían esas miradas así que, apenas terminándose un sándwich le hablo al mesero para que le guardara lo que no se comió, así se lo comería en el camino, si es que le daba hambre, siguió caminando, sabia por algunos mail de Sanae, que no muy lejos de ese lugar había un parque, así que se dispuso a caminar para ir a ese parque…. No le tomo ni quince minutos cuando ya esta ahí, al entrar pudo divisar, una entrada muy linda, donde decía "Central Park", no era de suponerse mucho porque se llamaba así, pensó Tsubasa ¬¬

-No me imaginaba que hubiera tanta gente- Se dijo sorprendido Tsubasa, al ver que a pesar de ser un parque muy grande y lindo, lleno de árboles, había mucho gente alrededor, hasta que cerca de una banca había un cartelon que decía "Festival anual", o eso fue lo que entendió, puesto que estaba en ingles, así que Tsubasa siguió caminando, muchas familias iban caminando muy contentas, otras estaban haciendo parrilladas

-Me pregunto si algún día haré eso con Sanae- Pensó el japonés con melancolía…..Tsubasa siguió caminado, hasta que cada vez empezó a escuchar mas ruido, muchos estaban gritando, no sabia porque hasta que……

Muchas personas estaban reunidas alrededor de lo que parecía ser una tarima, mientras un grupo de jóvenes estaban apunto de cantar

-Se divierten- Alcanzo a escuchar a uno, mientras la multitud gritaba que si, Tsubasa no sabia porque tanto barullo –Aquí va la siguiente canción

Tsubasa comenzó a escuchar la canción, ya no le quedaba de otra, se fue a sentar a una banca, la cual estaba sola, pensando en lo ocurrido

_I'm find__ing my way back to sanity again_

_Though I don't really know what_

_I'm going to do when I get there_

_Take a breath and hold on tight_

_Spin around one more time_

_And gracefully fall back to the arms of Grace_

Tsubasa bufo al escuchar eso, porque cada cosa que escuchaba tenía que recordarle a ella, cada cosa que miraba ser acordaba de ella, mientras que ella no quería verle

-Hay Sanae, me pregunto si yo necesito un respiro o tu, mira todo lo que estoy haciendo por ti, pero… si no podría dejar que tu lo supieras, quiero estar a tu lado, pero no así- Pensó Tsubasa mientras seguía escuchando al grupo, al parecer cuando no estaba nervioso, su ingles era bueno

_I am hanging on every word you say_

_And even if you don't want to speak tonight_

_That's alright, alright with me_

_'Cause I want nothing more than to sit_

_Outside heaven's door and listen to you breathing_

_Is where I want to be_

-Se que no quieres hablarme, y lo entiendo, y eso esta bien, puedo soportarlo, lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado, así sin mas, abrazarte y escucharte respirando- Pensó el japonés mirando que del cielo caían traviesas gotitas de lluvia, pero no le importaba, ni como a las personas que se encontraban ahí, escuchando al grupo cantar

Mientras en el hospital, Yuyito abrazaba a su hija, quien lloraba desconsolada, mientras escuchaba un ruido procedente de afuera de la habitación

-Que no pueden entrar-

-Que si- Grito Kumi a Lily, quien estaba, molesta, por la forma de comportarse de Kumi

-Calmate- Le dijo Yukari, en eso llego Taro, quien trato de calmar a Kumi, pero no lo consiguió… Lily estaba desconcertada y enojada¿Cómo fue que tantas personas entraron¿Dónde quedo la seguridad del hospital?, pero lo que la sorprendió mas, fue de ver a

-¿Taro Misaki?- Pensó Lily –Sanae si que es afortunada- Pensó al ver a Taro

-¿Se puede saber porque este escándalo?- Dijo Genzo entrando al lugar algo molesto y avergonzado

-Kumi que no quiere entrar en razones- Dijo Yukari –Estamos en un hospital y debe guardar la compostura, este peor que un niño-

-Si Kumi, otras personas están graves aquí, y tu gritando- Le dijo Taro molesto, Kumi solo agacho la mirada apenada

-Lo siento-

-Bueno, dejare que vean a Sanae con una condición, no quiero que esto vuelva a pasar- Les dijo Lily, quien se quedo helada al ver Genzo

-¿Hablas japonés¿Entonces tu debes ser Lily?- Le dijo Genzo acercándose a ella

-Este si¿Por qué lo pregunta?-

-Ah, mi amigo Tsubasa me pidió que te diera esto- Le dio un papel –Y otra cosa-

-Eh, gracias- Le dijo ella avergonzada –Hay gracias Tsubasa, yo conseguí lo que quería ¿Pero tu?- Pensó Lily

-Hablando de Tsubasa¿Dónde esta?- Dijo Taro al no ver a su amigo

-El tiene dos horas que se fue, me disculpan, iré a ver como se encuentra Sanae- Les dijo Lily mientras entraba a la habitación de Sanae

-Genzo, no tienes llenadera- Le dijo Ryo con cara picarona

-Oye, solo le hago un favor a Tsubasa- Le dijo Genzo a Ryo defendiéndose –Además no niego que esta linda- Pensó el portero

Lily entro a la habitación, donde pudo ver como la Yukiko tranquilizaba a su hija, quien seguía llorando

-Este yo, se que no debería hacer esto, pero alguien vino a verte- Le dijo Lily

-¿Quién?- Pregunto Sanae desconcertada

-Ellos- Le dijo Lily abriendo la puerta, en eso entraron Taro, Genzo, Misugi, Matsuyama, Ishizaki, Kumi, Yukari, Yoshiko y Yayoi….Taro, Misugi y Matsuyama eran los mas serios de todos, mientras que Genzo estaba un tanto incomodo al estar seca de Lily, porque nunca había conocido que una extranjera estuviera interesada en el, Ishizaki estaba derramando unas lagrimillas de felicidad, mientras hacia sus peculiares bromas, en lo que respectaba a Yukari, Yoshiko y Yayoi estaban un poco calmadas, pero eso si, las lagrimas no evitaron ser derramadas, mientras que Kumi estaba llorando muy triste y a la vez enojada por haberles mentido

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Le pregunto Kumi a Sanae

-Espera¿Qué hacen aquí?- Les dijo Sanae sorprendida

-Eso no importa¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?- Le insistió Kumi, pero Sanae no quería decirles nada, menos después de lo que acaba de pasar con Tsubasa –Chicos, agradezco su visita, pero ahora quiero estar sola, espero que lo entiendan- Todos se despidieron de Sanae, menos Taro

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?, será rápido- Le dijo Taro, mientras que Yukiko sale para agradecerles a los demás su presencia

-¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunto Sanae

-¿Y Tsubasa?- Le pregunto Taro, ya que era raro no verlo

-Se fue hace dos horas, creo-

-¿A dónde?-

-No lo se- Dijo Sanae desviando la mirada de Taro

-¿Te duele verdad?, sabes, el me dijo que no diera esto, pero tienes que saberlo- Le dijo Taro, se pudo serio y le hablo –Tsubasa ahora debería estar en un partido muy importante, de hecho desde hace una semana que comenzó un campeonato muy importante- Sanae no dijo nada, solo miraba a Taro desconcertada –Y su entrenador le dijo que si no se presentaba que será mejor que no se regresara, que si lo hacia que ejemplo le iba dar a sus compañeros, que no quería que luego ellos se tomaran esas libertades

-¿Qué?- Sanae no sabia que decir, Tsubasa había venido a verla, muy a pesar del costo que tenia que pagar¿Acaso no era su sueño?

-Mira- Dijo tomando el control de la tele que estaba en el buró que estaba aun lado de la cama de Sanae, así que Taro puso el canal que era de deportes, donde había un partido, Sanae conocía demasiado bien ese equipo, era el equipo de Tsubasa, pero este no estaba en las mejores condiciones, estaba perdiendo…. Sanae al ver eso, no pudo evitar derramar una que otra lagrima, estaba avergonzada con ella misma, fue tan egoísta y no había pensado en lo que Tsubasa estaba sacrificando para verla

-Taro yo- Sanae lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras que este estaba dispuesto a apagar el televisor, pero lo que hizo fue cambiarle de canal

-Maldito control-

-Déjale esa canción es muy linda- Dijo Sanae mirando el televisor, sin quitarse las lágrimas de sus ojos –Creo que hay un festival en el "Central Park"-

-¿De verdad?- Le pregunto Taro sorprendido

-Si se pone muy lindo- Dijo Sanae mientras escuchaba la canción que en esos momentos un grupo cantaba

'_I'm looking past the shadows_

_Of my mind into the truth and_

_I'm trying to identify_

_The voices in my head_

_God which one's you?_

_Let me feel one more time_

_What it feels like to feel_

_And break these calluses off me_

_One more time_

Sanae escuchaba la canción, lo que eran como estaban ella y Tsubasa, el la buscaba, hacia lo imposible para estar con ella, y ella se alejaba, lo alejaba¿Eso era lo correcto?, ahora cuando analizaba las cosas, parecía que no, ellos se amaban, eso no se dudaba, además, Tsubasa estaba sacrificando muchas cosas, y ella… ella era feliz a su lado, pero seria muy egoísta de su parte si el dejaba su sueño, todo esto era un dilema¿Qué iba hacer?

-Será mejor que hables con Tsubasa-

-Yo- Dijo Sanae mirando a Taro, sin poder decir algo más que monosílabos

-Se que esto no es lo que querías, mucho menos que el hiciera eso-

-Quiero verlo, pero no así, el esta sacrificando su sueño- Dijo ella con la cabeza agachada

-Es que Sanae, ese solo es una parte de el- Le dijo Taro, cosa que hizo que ella levantara la cabeza

-¿Qué dices?-

-Que solo es una parte, su verdadero sueño, en es llegar a ser profesional y todo lo que tu quieras pero su verdadero sueño, es estar con el cuando eso pase, que estés ahí como siempre lo has hecho, el te lo ha dicho¿Por qué quieres olvidarlo?-

-Yo…. No quiero ser una carga para el- Dijo ella desviando su mirada

-Pero ¿Te estas escuchando?, nunca has sido una carga- Le dijo algo molesto el castaño

-Ya lo se, pero- Taro al ver a su amiga tan decaída la abrazo –Quiero verlo, quiero pedirme perdón-

-Ya lo se- Le dijo –Creo que me tengo que ir, si lo miro se lo voy a decir- Le dijo mientras Sanae seguía mirando la tele

_'Cause I am __hanging on every word you say_

_And even if you don't want to speak tonight_

_That's alright, alright with me_

_'Cause I want nothing more than to sit_

_Outside your door and listen to you breathing_

_Is where I want to be_

-Sanae déjame estar a tu lado, es lo único que te pido- Dijo Tsubasa mirando el cielo, que mojaba su rostro, recordaba todo lo que había vivido con ella, estaba dispuesto a pasar bueno y malos momentos, ella siempre estuvo a su lado, ahora quería estar con ella, ayudarla a superarlo, pero ¿Cómo iba hacerlo si ella no lo dejaba? –Lo intentare de nuevo, no me importa- Dijo Tsubasa decidido mientras se ponía de pie, podría ser una ciudad muy grande, pero no conocía nada de ella, además su único lugar por visitar era donde se encontraba Sanae

Mientras tanto en la cafetería del hospital….En una de las mesas, Kumi estaba enojada porque Taro se mostraba muy misterioso, Yukari y Ryo se encontraban con ellos, en otra mesa Misugi, Matsuyama, Yoshiko y Yayoi estaban conversando muy amablemente, mientras que Genzo…. Pues no estaba ahí

-Taro ¿Dime que vas hacer?- Le decía Kumi a Taro mientras este hacia unas llamadas por su celular

-Ya te dije que todo a su tiempo- Le dijo el castaño tratando de ser paciente

-Hay tu y tus secretos- Dijo Kumi cruzándose de brazos

-Kumi déjalo por favor- Le dijo Yukari

-¿Lo defiendes?- Le pregunto molesta

-No pero estas peor que Ryo-

-Oye- Dijo el aludido

-Es la verdad- Dijo nerviosa lanzándole una risita

-¿y Genzo?- Les dijo Jun a Yayoi quien estaba aun lado de el

-No lo se Jun- Le dijo mirando la mesa continua a la suya, donde estaban Taro y los demas

-Que raro- Dijo Yoshiko

-Creo que dijo que al rato iba venir para acá- Dijo Hikaru

-Si como no- Dijo Ishizaki en tono misterioso, llamando la atención de todos –Lo vi que se quedo platicando con esa enfermera –No pierde el tiempo ese Genzo, además de que es linda-

-¿Quién es linda?- Pregunto Yukari "medio" molesta

-Este, dije linda, digo que lindo es el cielo- Dijo Ishizaki sudando la gota gorda

-¡YA ESTA!- Dijo con mucha energía Taro, haciendo que los demás dieron un grito

-¿Qué?- Dijo Kumi, quien estaba aun lado de el, casi se cae de su silla

-Lo siento- Dijo Taro rojo de la vergüenza –Necesito que hagan esto- Taro comenzó a contarle eso que era un misterio para los demás, pero para eso ocupaba la ayuda de todos, por eso Genzo no estaba, estaba cumpliendo con su parte

-Pero no puedo- Le dijo Lily a Taro afuera de la habitación de Sanae

-Por favor- Dijo Genzo –Ella lo necesita-

-Pero no es bueno para su salud-

-Pero si para su corazón- le dijo seriamente, sabia que ellos iba hacer hasta lo imposible para que Sanae y Tsubasa fueran felices, pero esa decisión no era de ella, si Sanae no estaba dispuesta, ella no iba poder hacer nada

-Hablare con ella- Dijo Lily resignada

-Gracias- Dijo Genzo muy contento dándole un abrazo a Lily, esta se ruborizo al sentir a Genzo tan cerca –Este yo, lo siento- Dijo Genzo avergonzado, y porque no decir mas ruborizado que nunca, no sabia que es lo que le pasaba, pero ahora no se iba a poner a descifrar que era, ahora tenia que ayudar a sus amigos

Lily entro a la habitación de Sanae, cuando miro, Sanae no estaba

-Pero…- Ella sale de la habitación –Genzo- A pesar de apenas haberle conocido, los nervios le ganaros y le hablo por su nombre –SANAE NO ESTA-


	13. BREATHING 2

-Pero…- Ella sale de la habitación –Genzo- A pesar de apenas haberle conocido, los nervios le ganaros y le hablo por su nombre –SANAE NO ESTA-

_I don't want a thing from you_

_Bet you're tired of me waiting_

_For the straps to fall_

_Off your table to the ground_

_I just want to be here now_

Sanae quien había tomado sus ropas que gracias a dios estaban guardadas en un pequeño armario que estaba en la habitación, se las puso: las cuales eran un pantalón de mezclilla azul, una blusa roja tipo top, y un suéter deportivo rojo, ya cambiada salio por una puerta de emergencia que había, no sin antes darse cambiar su apariencia poco apreciable que tenia, se lavo su cara, y se arreglo el cabello, tenia que buscar a Tsubasa, pedirle perdón por su actitud tan egoísta

-Aunque se que me va perdonar, no quiero quedarme con esto, quiero decirle, quiero estar con el, es lo único que quiero, si sufro quiero que el este ahí, si lloro, quiero que el sea mi pañuelo, si sonrió, quiero que el sea el causante de mi felicidad- Pensaba Sanae mientras caminaba salía del hospital, sin un rumbo fijo, solo a donde su corazón la llevara

-Tsubasa-

Mientras tanto… en la cafetería del hospital, Kumi discutía con Yukari, Yoshiko y Yayoi, ninguna estaba de acuerdo con la repentina propuesta de Taro

-Pero no es muy apresurado todo esto, vieras que me dejo sorprendida- Dijo Kumi

-Ya lo se….Pero ellos se quieren- Les dijo Yukari

-Opino lo mismo que Yukari- Dijo Yayoi

-Yo igual- Dijo Yoshiko

En eso, entran mientras los demás chicos platicaban de fútbol (Que otro tema de conversaron pueden tener) entraron Genzo y Lily muy preocupados

-Sanae desapareció- Dijo Genzo al ver que sus amigos no les prestaban en mínimo de atención… Al escuchar eso todos voltearon a verlo

-Cuando entramos ya no estaba en su habitación- Les dijo Lily preocupada

-Entonces será mejor buscarla, la ciudad es muy grande y algo le puede pasar- Dijo Kumi levantándose al igual que los otros…. Se dividieron en parejas, Taro y Kumi, Genzo y Lily, Yukari y Ryo, Jun y Yayoi, Hikaru y Yoshiko

-Kumi apurate- Le decía Taro a Kumi, quien caminaba mas despacio que el

-Pero es que la ciudad es muy grande, y si algo le llegara a pasar- Dijo Kumi con lagrimas en los ojos, esa vez no fue grosera ni impulsiva, simplemente dejo que sus lagrimas salieran, Kumi a pesar de haber tenido diferencias con Sanae, al final se hizo su amiga, una de las mejores

-Kumi- Dijo Taro acercándose a ella –Veras que las vamos a encontrar-

Tsubasa caminaba a los alrededores del parque, no era que estuviera perdido, si no que un lugar como este, tan lindo, tan lleno de vida, lo hacia estar en una paz interior, uno que le hacia olvidar, pensar que Sanae lo esperaba con una sonrisa y que le dijera que todo era una mentira, una pesadilla pero sabia que no era así, tenia que afrontar la realidad por muy cruda que esta fuera

-Sanae, déjame poder acercarme a ti, quiero estar a tu lado, quiero verte llorar, quiero verte reír, quiero hacerte temblar, si pero de placer, porque no puedo negarlo, te amo y también te deseo, en todos los sentidos, quiero que me dejes acercarme a ti- Pesaba Tsubasa caminado sin rumbo fijo, solo a donde su corazón lo llevara

-Sanae-

_'Cause I am hanging on every word you say_

_And even if you don't want to speak tonight_

_That's alright, alright with me_

_'Cause I want nothing more than to sit_

_Outside heaven's door and listen to you breathing_

_Is where I want to be_

Dos miradas se cruzaban, dos destinos, dos personas…. Parecía que las adversidades y los obstáculos no podían… no podían con el amor que se tenían…..ella corría, el hacia lo mismo, ella lo abrazaba y el también, pero duro poco, ambos querían hablar, pero sus labios querían hacer otra cosa, así que haciendo caso a sus labios, tanto el como ella acercaron sus labios a los del otro para besarlos, fue un beso tan raro, tan tierno, tenia un dulce y salado, salado por las lagrimas derramadas de ambos, pues si ambos estaban llorando, ese encuentro decía mucho y a la vez poco, aunque en ese momento las palabras salían sobrando

-Perdóname Tsubasa fui una egoísta- Le decía Sanae luego de haberse separado de Tsubasa

-Pero no tengo nada que perdonarte-

-Si lo tienes, yo me estaba cerrando a una realidad que no quiero, esto es una mentira, lo que en verdad quiero es estar a tu lado, si lloro, si sufrió, si soy feliz, quiero que estés ahí, quiero esta pesadilla deje de ser eso… quiero convertirla en- Decía Sanae mientras sacaba todo lo que tenia guardado, lo que quizás creyó haber enterrado en el fondo de su corazón

-Un sueño- Le dijo Tsubasa quitándole las lagrimas de su rostro mientras besaba su frente, ella se ruborizo ante tal acto, pero aun así le sonrió, dejo que el la abrazara mientras que ella recargara su cabeza en el pecho de el

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahí, mas bien en unos arbustos

-Chicos, no creo que debemos molestarlos, se ven tan felices- Dijo Kumi al ver a Sanae

-Ya lo se, pero ¿Qué vamos hacer?- Dijo Yukari

-Seguir con el plan- Dijo Taro-

-Que le podemos hacer- Dio Ishisaki suspirando –Tsubasa ni se espera esto-

-Eso crees tú- Pensó Taro

-Será mejor regresar al hospital, no es bueno que estés aquí-

-Ya se- Dijo Sanae dando un bufido, Tsubasa soltó una carcajada al ver la reacción de Sanae -¿Qué te causa tanta gracias?- Le pregunto molesta

-Es que, tenia que no miraba esa carita tan enojada- Le decía mientras tomaba su barbilla, Sanae se sintió estremecer, la forma como le hablaba, era muy diferente al Tsubasa que conocía, quizás así era en realidad solo que ella no lo había dejado descubrir esa parte de el -¿Qué crees que te digan?- Le pregunto seriamente Tsubasa

-No se, se que no estaba bien pero-

-Ya esta bien, mejor será ponernos a caminar que si no llegaremos bien noche, y esta haciendo mucho frió

-Pero si esta templado- Le dijo sorprendida

-Pero yo si tengo frió- Le dijo el quejándose, Sanae le puso una mano en la frente, tantas emociones en un mismo día, que no se había percatado que Tsubasa tenia fiebre y que su ropa estaba húmeda

-Pero si tienes fiebre-

-¿De verdad?, creo que esa lluvia de hace rato si me afecto- Dijo Tsubasa como si nada

-Hay Tsubasa tienes que tener cuidado- Le dijo Sanae mientras se disponían a caminar hacia el hospital

-Mira que eso también va para ti-¬¬ Le dijo Tsubasa arqueando sus cejas, mientras ella reía, terminando por reírse Tsubasa de igual manera que ella, estaban tan felices, eso se podría notar a kilómetros de distancia, estaban juntos como siempre habían querido, despertado de esa pesadilla, que no los dejaba seguir, pero ahora juntos caminarían para formar su destino, uno solo, el de ellos dos…. Donde nada les iba impedir su felicidad

Minutos después

-¿Se puede saber donde estabas?- Le dijo Yukiko a Sanae, al ver que su hija llegaba caminando al hospital tomada de la mano de Tsubasa….Tsubasa ahora se daba cuenta de donde sacaba el mal genio de Sanae

-Este yo-

-Di que el doctor de había dado de alta- Dijo Lily, quien ya no traía puesto su uniforme de enfermera, ahora vestía una falda hasta las rodillas color azul, y una blusa de tirantes color blanca, con un saquito del mismo tono que la falda, y una sandalias blancas

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Que el doctor te dio de alta, con la condición que te debes de cuidar- Le decía Lily con una sonrisa, -Mira que tremenda mentira le dije, que yo te había llevado a dar un paseo en la área de descanso ¬¬- Dijo ella arqueando las cejas –Pero bueno, no estas mal acompañada- Le dijo lanzándole una mirada picarona a Sanae y Tsubasa, quienes venían tomados de las manos

-Jejeje- Sonrió nerviosa la castaña, pero aun así, tenia la mano de Tsubasa unida a la de ella

-Hasta que te dignas en aparecer ¬¬- Le dijo Genzo a Tsubasa arqueando las cejas

-Pero- Dijo Sanae

-No me refiero a ti, si no a este cabeza dura- Volvió a decir Genzo

-Oye- Volvió a decir Sanae, esta vez estaba molesta –Vuelves a decir eso Wakabayashi y te mato- Le dijo fulminándolo con la mirada

-Esta bien anego- Genzo trago saliva

-Pobre de Genzo- Dijo Tsubasa mirando como Sanae le decía que no le dijera así

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Lily

-No le gusta que le digan así- Dijo Yukiko

-Si, mira que si no fuera porque Sanae esta enferma, ya me hubiera puesto a rezar por el alma de Genzo- Dijo Tsubasa quien sentía los ojos cansados, quizás era por el viaje, puesto que no había dormido nada, y de comer, pues solo un sándwich, los demás estaban arrumbados en su mochila

-¿Estas bien Tsubasa?- Le pregunto Yukiko a su "futuro" yerno

-Si solo estoy cansado- Dijo Tsubasa quien se tallaba los ojos con las manos… después Sanae se acerco a el, dejando a Genzo mas tieso que nunca y con cara de pánico

-Pero Tsubasa, eso es mentira- Le dijo Sanae

-Estoy bien-

-Lily tómele la temperatura- Le dijo Sanae

-Esta bien- Dijo Lily poniendo su mano en la frente de Tsubasa –Estas muy caliente, será mejor entrar- Dijo la mexicana mientras se metía al hospital, donde le pidió a una de sus amigas, que si podía atender a Tsubasa

-Pero no es necesario- Dijo Tsubasa mientras era casi arrastrado por Sanae

-Ahora no digas nada, y no te hagas el fuerte- Le dijo Sanae mientras hacia que Tsubasa se sentara en la camilla que había en un consultorio

-Bueno, yo te atenderé- Dijo Lily –Toma esto- Le dijo un termómetro a Sanae –Haz que se lo ponga en la boca y ahorita vengo- Dicho y hecho ella salio dejándolos solos

-Pero-

-Toma- Le puso el termómetro casi con fuerza pues el no se dejaba

-Casi haces que me ahogue- Dijo Tsubasa quien se tocaba la garganta adolorida

-No seas remilgon- Le dijo Sanae, minutos después llego Lily, quien tomo el termómetro como quien no quiere la cosa, y cuando lo miro estaba sorprendía

-Pero si tienes 40 de temperatura¿Pues donde estabas?-

-Eh-

-Se quedo con la ropa mojada- Dijo Sanae molesta, puesto que esto no hubiera pasado por su culpa

-Bueno ya- Tsubasa se llevo la mano a su estomago

-Encima y no haz comido- Lo miro como si una madre regañara a su hijo

-Bueno- Mira tomate esto- Le anoto en una hoja –Si la fiebre no baja será mejor que se regresen para acá, necesita descansar- Dijo Lily mientras terminaba de apuntar algo

-Este gracias-

-De nada- Miro como Lily salía dejándolos solos, mientras leía la "receta" de Lily aparte de lo que le había recetado a Tsubasa, le indico otra cosa: _"Muchos mimos, abrazos y besos" _Sanae al leer eso, se ruborizo, pero aun así, era una receta que iba seguir al pie de la letra –Anda, ya miraste, tienes que tomar reposo y…-

Ya en el departamento de Sanae, Yukiko no le incomodaba la idea que Tsubasa se quedara a dormir ahí, pero en vista del plan de los chicos, más bien el plan de taro, Kumi, Yukari, Yoshiko y Yaoi se iba quedar a dormir ahí, mientras que Taro, Genzo, Ryo, Jun y Hikaru se habían hospedado en un hotel seca

-No es posible que Tsubasa este con tantas chicas a la vez- Dijo Ryo echando humo por las orejas

-Vamos Ryo, Tsubasa no es capaz de algo así, y mas teniendo a Sanae para el solito- Le dijo Taro dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda

-Pero no quería dormir tan lejos de ella- Dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar, los demás lo miraron con una gota en la cabeza

-La sorpresa que se va llevar Tsubasa cuando se entere- Dijo Jun mientras acomodaba su almohada dispuesto a dormir, para su mala suerte tenia que compartir la cama con Hikaru y Taro, que era la mas grande, mientras que en una que era mas chica, Genzo y Ryo

-Ten más cuidado con lo que haces- Dijo Genzo mientras colocaba su preciada gorra en el buró

-Oye yo solo quiero dormir-

-Si, pero es verdad- Dijo Hikaru, quien tenia las manos atrás de su cabeza –Será una gran sorpresa para el-

-Yo no diría eso- Dijo Taro quien estaba acostado al contrario de su dos amigos (El estaba en medio), haciendo que los demás lo miraran de golpe –Es una sorpresa- dijo el chico mientras se tapaba con la cobija con pesar (Teniendo los pies de sus amigos casi en su cara)

Mientras en el departamento de la familia Nakazawa, había una revolución por repartirse los lugares para dormir, ya que las chicas tenían intenciones de hacer una "noche de chicas", pero no contaban con la compañía de Tsubasa, además de que Sanae no quería una noche de chicas en ese preciso momento

-Pero Sanae- Se quejaba Tsubasa luego que esta lo recostaba en su cama, luego de colocarle un trapito húmedo para bajar su fiebre

-Pero nada, además dijo Lily que siguiera la receta al pie de la letra-

-Por eso digo, y esto no es necesario, veras que me pondré bien, además la que necesita descansar ere tu- Le dijo Tsubasa, mientras ella le hacia caso omiso a lo que le decía –Pero- Dijo el japonés sintiendo como Sanae le metía una cuchara en la boca, la cual tenia una sustancia tan amarga que casi la escupe –Pero que demonios es eso- Dijo haciendo una cara de asco, aunque al final termino por tomarse todo

-Es la medicina que me dijo Lily que te diera-

-Entonces ya me puedo parar, tu tienes que acostarte y descansar- Dijo Tsubasa intentando pararse, pero un peso se lo impide, Sanae estaba sentada encima de el –Pero- El chico estaba desconcertado, los ojos los tenia tan abiertos que creía que se le iban a salir, pero olvido todos esos pensamientos cuando Sanae comenzó a besarlo en los labios –Pero Sanae- Dijo Tsubasa, pero no duro ni un minuto cuando le estaba correspondiendo el beso, que empezó tierno, calido, pero cada segundo que pasaba se hacia mas apasionado, Tsubasa subió sus manos, las cuales estaban tan quitas, pues estaba tan tenso que no hacia nada, ahora estaban en las caderas de ella y pasaban por su espalda, aunque se quedaban en su cintura donde la apretaba y la acercaba mas a el

-Lily me dijo que te diera muchos mimos, abrazos y besos- Dijo Sanae, para terminar dándole un beso en los labios, luego varios en las mejillas, en la frente y terminando en la nariz de una manera juguetona

-¿Eso sirve para todas las enfermedades?- Le dijo el mirándola de la misma manera, siguiendo su juego

-Creo que si ¿Por qué?- Dijo ella fingiendo no saber, para después sentir como el la levantaba y la recostaba en la cama, luego el se acomodo encima de ella, a pesar de ser la primera vez que estaban en una situación así, no había nerviosismo, o lo disimulaban muy bien, quizás el tiempo que estuvieron separados hizo que ese sentimiento, mejor dicho ese deseo hacia el otro creciera, porque el amor siempre había estado ahí, solo que esto era nuevo, un paso que querían dar juntos, sin obstáculos ni ataduras, solo su amor y ese deseo de por medio… Tsubasa tenia su mano en el vientre de Sanae e iba subiendo cada vez mas hasta que….

-Sanae nosotras- Dijo Kumi, quien venia acompañada de Yukari, quien nomás de verlos en esa situación medio comprometedora se quedaron con sin saber que hacer o decir, en realidad los cuatro se quedaron así, Kumi y Yukari miraban a escena con los ojos desorbitados, mientras que Sanae y Tsubasa se quedaron helados, Tsubasa ni siquiera quitaba las manos donde las tenia, una estaba dentro de la blusa de Sanae, muy cerca de sus pechos, la otra solo la tenia la tenia en la cadera de ella sujetándola con fuerza

-Nosotros- Apenas pudo decir Sanae, mientras que Yukari, quien al parecer fue la que reacciono más rápido dijo:

-Nosotras nos vamos- Dijo Yukari con algo de nervios, saliendo rápidamente de ahí, sacando casi a rastras a una aun shokeada Kumi


	14. BREATHING 3

-Creo que tendremos que tener mas cuidado para la otra- Dijo Sanae mientras Tsubasa se quitaba y ella se paraba para ir a cambiarse, pues aun estaba con la ropa que traía, y esa no era nada cómoda para dormir

-¿Para la otra?- Pensó en chico esperanzado, Tsubasa miro a su novia con una sonrisa, mientras que Sanae sintió la mirada de el

-¿Qué tanto me ves?-

-Que eres hermosa- Le dijo este sin vergüenza, mientras que ella le sonrió

-Sabes, es una sorpresa que Tsubasa Ozora le hable así a una chica-

-Bueno, no siempre una chica tan linda va estar tan seca de ti- Le dijo Tsubasa mirando como Sanae sacaba algo de su armario –Me voy a salir para que te cambies-

-No es necesario, solo voltéate, si quieres- Le dijo Sanae algo nerviosa

-De acuerdo- De igual manera que Sanae, mientras este estaba hincado en la cama, dándole la espalda a Sanae, hasta quedar del otro lado de la cama, pero aun así, tener a Sanae cambiándose a escasos metros de el, era una sensación única, solo escuchaba como la ropa caía al suelo, sabiendo lo que eso significaba, esperando que su mente no jugara con el y le hiciera imaginarse cosas que en ese momento no eran apropiadas

-Contrólate Ozora, el que sea tu novia no te da derecho a- Pensaba el chico, hasta que una voz lo interrumpió

-Tsubasa, ya-

-Este, jejeje- Tsubasa se volteo, dejando ver a Sanae, la cual portaba una pijama de dos piezas, un pantalón rosa holgado y una blusita de tirantes muy pegada al cuerpo -¿Dónde voy a dormir? No me importa ni dormir en el piso- Le dijo Tsubasa con sinceridad

-Este yo- Dijo Sanae, quien se había ruborizado levemente

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Yo- Quería decirle algo la castaña, pero nada salía, no sabia como –Yo quiero- Sanae tenia la cabeza mirando el piso, pero Tsubasa tomando su barbilla hizo que la levantara, Sanae miro a Tsubasa a los ojos, ojos que en eso momento que le decían que dijera lo que tenia que decir, que el iba entender –Quiero que te quedes conmigo-

-Pero Sanae, tu mamá-

-Por favor-

-¿Estas segura?-

-Si, no quiero estar sola- Le decía Sanae mientras lo abrazaba, Tsubasa le correspondió el abrazo, sintiendo como Sanae lloraba en silencio, estuvieron así, hasta que la castaña comenzó a tener indicios de sueño, así que la recostó en la cama, la arropo con las cobijas, no sin antes acostarse con ella, abrazándola y protegiéndola hasta en sus sueños

-¡Hay que vergüenza!- Dijo Kumi, después de haber salido del transe en el que estaba, mientras que Yukari estaba mas tranquila, mientras les ayudaba a las chicas a acomodar todo para poder dormir

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Le pregunto Yukiko a Kumi al verla tan ruborizada y nerviosa -¿Les pudiste hablar a mi hija y Tsubasa para la cena?-

-No, fue por eso, que estoy así, se le olvido jajaja- Le dijo la ex manager del equipo Nankatsu, mientras Yukari la miraba con las cejas arqueadas como diciéndole "No se te ocurrió una idea mejor"¬¬

-Bueno, entonces yo les voy a decir-

-No- Dijéremos Kumi y Yukari a la vez

-¿Pasa algo malo?- Les pregunto Yukiko, quien parpadeaba muchas veces en forma de desconcierto

-Nada, estas dos son así de locas- Dijo Yayoi

-Si, verdad chicas- Ahora era Yoshiko la que les decía, cuando iban a decir algo, Yukiko estaba parada enfrente de la puerta de la habitación de su hija, después de 2 minutos regreso lo mas tranquila posible, quizás Sanae y Tsubasa estaban platicando muy sacados de la pena, para aparentar que no había pasado nada

-Se quedaron dormidos- Dijo Yukiko como si nada, Kumi la miraba directo a los ojos, esperando ver en esos ojos cafés algo de enojo, pero no, solo había tranquilidad –No se si enojarme, no están haciendo nada malo, y aunque pasara algo, es natural, ya han pasado por tanto, creo que merecen un ratito solos

-Tiene razón- Dijo Kumi mas calmada, mientras se podían mover un poco la sala –Que bueno que es un sofá cama, así podemos dormir las cuatro sin problemas-

-Bueno creo que todos tenemos que dormir, que mañana será un día pesado, ese Taro, no pensé que se le ocurriera algo así, no se si mi hija quisiera hacer eso-

-No se preocupe, vera que al final si querrá- Dijo la pelirroja después de acomodarse en el sofácama-

Al día siguiente, en el hotel, los chicos dormían en las mismas camas, pero con unos pequeños "detallitos", Taro estaba costado donde mismo, al lado de le estaban Hikaru y Jun en sus respectivos lugares, pero estos tenían los pies casi dentro de la boca de Taro, mientras que Taro tenia sus pies metidos uno en la boca de Hikaru y el otro en la de Jun, los tres "curiosamente" despertaron al mismo tiempo soltando un grito ahogado por tener la boca "ocupada"

-¡Que asco!- Exclamaron los tres abriendo la boca y escupiendo, tratando de limpiarse la boca con lo que sea, pero dejaron eso para otro día, al ver una escena mas cómica que la suya, Genzo y Ryo estaban abrazados muy juntitos diciendo cosas inverosímiles

-Dame un besito Yukari- Poniendo sus labios en posición para dar un beso, mientras que Genzo decía lo mismo

-Lily, vamos solo es un besito- Haciendo lo mismo que Ryo, hasta que………………..

-Despierten, que no tenemos mucho tiempo- Les dijo Yukari a las chicas luego de haberse cambiado

-No molestes- Le dijo Kumi aventándole uno de los cojines en la cara

-Chicas ya son las 7 de la mañana y tenemos que estar en Japón en la tarde-

-¡Queeeeeeeee! Grito Kumi, haciendo despertar a Yoshiko y Yayoi, quienes las miraban desconcertadas y despeinadas

-No vuelvas hacer eso Yukari- Dijo la pelirroja quien se levantaba para mirar fulminantemente a Yukari

-Pero es que miren la hora, tenemos que estar en Japón, ya sabes para que- Le dijo Yukari, mirando como Yoshiko y Kumi se iba a la cocina

-Que bien huele- Dijo Yoshiko aspirando ese aroma tan delicioso, pero no cruzaron la puerta de la cocina, pues una escena que se estaba haciendo tan normal en ese departamento se los impedía

-¿Qué pasa chi..?- No termino de decir, no mas de mirar a ese par, no sabia ni donde meter la cabeza, Sanae y Tsubasa estaban "comiéndose" a besos, Sanae estaba recargada en la mesita que estaba en la cocina y Tsubasa estaba casi "encima" de ella, sus manos iba de un lado a otro, bajando desde sus hombros hasta terminar en su pierna, que ahora para su "buena suerte" traía un short un tanto corto y así pudiera acariciar las piernas tan blancas y suaves de su novia, mientras la mano derecha estaba entretenida acariciando el vientre tan plano de ella, estaba delgada y eso no iba dudarlo, quizás la enfermedad hizo que agotara muchas energías

-Creo que me tendré que ir haciendo a la idea de verlos así tan a menudo- Dijo Yukari, al tiempo que Tsubasa y Sanae se quedaron quietos, el quito las manos de donde las tenia, al igual que ella, quien tenia una mano en la cabellera negra de el y una dentro de su camisa tocando su ancha espalda

-Buenos días chicas- Dijo Sanae después de guisarse a Tsubasa de encima – ¿Quieren desayunar?- Continuo, tratando de sonar lo mayor elocuente posible

-Pues si, no se tu, pero yo si vengo a una cocina a comer ¬¬ - Dijo Kumi arqueando las cejas

-Si, tienes razón, bueno, si quieren siéntense- Les dijo Sanae, eso hicieron no sin antes lavarse las manos, todos comenzaron a comer, pero las chicas no dejaban de ver a Tsubasa y Sanae, estos dos se estaban empezando a poner nerviosos

-Oigan ¿Qué les pasa?- Les pregunto Tsubasa arqueando las cejas

-Valla Ozora, pensé que te comieron la boca los ratones- Dijo Yayoi

-Cierto- Dijo Yoshiko

-Yo creo que los ratones no le comieron la boca, fue otra cosa- Dijo Kumi mirando a Tsubasa, quien se ruborizo, al igual que Sanae

-Bueno aquí se viene a comer-

-Si, pero, aun así, eso no quita que ustedes traigan algo entre manos- Les dijo Tsubasa –No han dejado de vernos raro desde que empezamos a comer, y esto no es solo por como nos entraron a mi y a Sanae o ¿Me equivoco?-

-Ciertamente no- Pensaron todas las chicas a la vez (con una gota en la cabeza muy al estilo anime)

-Ahora, si no hay algún inconveniente, a comer se ha dicho- Les dijo Sanae mientras les servia la comida

-¿Sanae lo hizo tu mamá?- Le pregunto Yukari luego de probar la comida

-No, fui yo, Tsubasa me ayudo- Dijo Sanae con una sonrisa, mientras las chicas se quedaron calladas

-¡Oigan!, es la verdad- Dijo el aludido –El vivir solo y no saber cocinar tan siquiera un arroz no mes de gran ayuda

-Tan solo un arroz- Pensó Kumi –Eso fue un golpe bajo- Pensó la chica mirando a Tsubasa como si nada

-pero de todas maneras, acá esta linda chica es una excelente cocinera- Dijo el pelinegro mientras agarraba la mano de Sanae por debajo de la mesa, haciendo que Sanae se sorprendiera por el contacto y que se ruborizara por las palabras de su novio

-Hay Tsubasa que cosas dices-

-No es mentira, me dijo Taro que una vez que Kumi les cocino a los chicos les dio indigestión y Sanae tubo que cocinarles- Dijo Yayoi

-No es de gran ayuda tu comentario Yayoi- Dijo Kumi medio molesta –Pero tranquila, a ti no te are nada- Le dijo mientras estrujaba un pan con sus manos

-Me pregunto si estará pensando en Taro- Les dijo Tsubasa

-Quien sabe, pero no quiero ser ni el pan ni Taro - Dijo Yayoi –Pobre de mi uu-

-Esta me la pagaras Mizaki¬¬- Pensó Kumi mientras comía rápidamente

Mientras con los chicos, Taro estornudo tan fuerte que despertó a Genzo y Ryo

-¿Alguien no esta pensando cosas buenas de mi? nn- Se dijo el castaño sin dejar de ver a sus amigos…………………

-Dame un besito Yukari- Poniendo sus labios en posición para dar un beso, mientras que Genzo decía lo mismo

-Lily, vamos solo es un besito- Haciendo lo mismo que Ryo, hasta que……………….. Genzo y Ryo abrieron los ojos, estaban abrazados y tenían sus rostros tan cerca el uno del otro, ¿Estaban a punto de besarse?

-AAAAAHHHHHHH- Gritaron ambos se parándose el uno del otro, hasta dar en ambos extremos de la cama, pero lo que se escucho fue un:

-Eso debe doler- Dijeron Taro, Jun y Hikari al tiempo de mirar a sus amigos tirados en los respectivos extremos de la cama, Genzo estaba con la cabeza en el suelo y los pies en el aire, mientras que Ryo estaba con la cabeza en el suelo, mas bien su cara estaba en el suelo, dandoles un panorama nada agradable a sus amigos

-Esto debe ser una pesadilla, por poco y beso a Hishisaki- Dijo Genzo quien era ayudado por sus amigos a levantarse -¿Por qué esto me pasa a mi? uu-

-Oye mira que yo no quedo atrás ¬¬- Dijo Ryo, -Ayúdenme quieren, que no es una posición comoda¬¬- Dijo después de que se escuchara un sonido medio raro

-¿Qué fue eso?- Dijo Genzo –Mas bien que es esa peste- Dijo Genzo llevándose las manos a la nariz

-¡HISHISAKI!- Dijo el resto luego de llevarse las manos a la nariz

-Les dije que era una posición cómoda- Dijo Ryo defendiéndose –Hey Chicos, ayúdenme- Nadie contesto, puesto que el aroma no era el mas lindo que todos, y al pobre lo habían dejado solo –Pero es verdad, ¿Qué comiste Hishisaki?- Se dijo así mismo –Le diré a Kumi que ya no prepare la comida-

-Achuuuuu- Un sonoro estornudo se escucho en la cocina, -Disculpen- Dijo Kumi -¿Quién estará pensando mal de mí?-

-No te preocupes- Le dijo Yukari, quien había terminado de comer

-Tsubasa ¿Estas bien?- Le pregunto la pelirroja al ver que tenia las mejillas algo rojas -¿Aun tendrás fiebre?-

-Este yo- Dijo Tsubasa nervioso, pero el estar así no era por la fiebre, porque todo el rato estaba "jugando" con Sanae, porque era medio tedioso solo tocar la mano de Sanae, así que este había subido hacia su rodilla y así hasta su pierna, la cual acariciaba todo lo que duro la comida, a no ser porque ella también entre en el "juego" y también hizo lo mismo que el, solo que esta quiso subir de nivel en el juego y acariciaba muy cerca de su entrepierna, al ver que esto estaba dando resultados bajaba hasta la rodilla y así "calmaba" los "ánimos" de Tsubasa

-Solo tiene calor, ahorita se le quita- Dijo ella con una sonrisa, mientras que Tsubasa no decía nada, pues sabia que eso los iba delatar, así que dejo que ella hiciera lo que "tenia que hacer", luego llegaría su venganza

-Bueno, nosotras nos iremos a cambiar- Dijo Yoshiko, ya habiendo terminado de limpiar lo que ensuciaron

-De acuerdo- Dijo Sanae con una sonrisa, que era más que nada por la "tortura" que le estaba dando a Tsubasa, ya cuando estaba completamente solos, Tsubasa toma la mano traviesa de Sanae y le reclama

-¿Se puede saber que fue todo eso?-

-Bueno pues estaba jugando, tú estabas haciendo lo mismo-

-Pero yo me detuve, además tu no estas solo "jugando" ¬¬- Le dijo Tsubasa arqueando las cejas

-Que poco aguante- Dijo Sanae sabiendo lo que eso causaría en Tsubasa

-Ah si, esta me la pagaras Nakazawa- Le dijo Tsubasa con malicia, algo tramaba y no era nada bueno, o quizás si era muy bueno, demasiado pensaba Sanae

-Chicos, saldremos un rato, tenemos que ir a comprar algo- Dijo Kumi, al tiempo que se escuchaba un portazo, esa era una buena señal para la pareja

-Tenemos que ir con Genzo para ver cuando nos iremos, además tenemos que comprar los boletos de Tsubasa y Sanae- Dijo Yukari mientras salían del departamento para ir en busca de un taxi que los llevara al hotel donde se hospedaban los chicos

-Hay me vas hacer algo- Dijo Sanae haciendo pucheros, mientras se alejaba de el, para luego sacarle la lengua juguetonamente

-Esta me la pagas Nakazawa- Dijo Tsubasa con malicia

-Hay Ozora me vas a pegar-

-Pegarle a una mujer no es algo que yo haga, pero puedo hacerte mas cosas- Dijo mientras la seguía por todo el departamento, de su habitación a la sala, la cocina, hasta que terminaron en la sala, para ser mas precisos, Sanae quedo sentada en el sofá mas grande, mientras que Tsubasa había "caído" casi encima de ella de no ser porque Tsubasa tenia las manos recargadas en el respaldo del sofá, ambo se miraron a los ojos, si en otras ocasiones los habían interrumpido, ahora talvez no, no había nadie que los molestara, pero ¿Estabas seguros de avanzar un poco en su relación?

-¿Qué me vas hacer?- Dijo Sanae con un puchero

-No se- Dijo mientras se acercaba a Sanae, sabia que era medio cosquilluda, así que empezó hacerle cosquillas en el estomago

-Tsubasa detente, sabes que soy muy cosquilluda-

-Ya lo sabia ¿Por qué crees que lo hago?- Le dijo Tsubasa con malicia, entre tanto forgeteo, Tsubasa termino encima de Sanae, con sus manos no precisamente en lugares "debidos", la mano derecha esta en uno de su pechos y la otra en su pierna, cosa que ocasiono que Sanae soltara un gemido, que Tsubasa malinterpreto -¿Te lastime?- Dijo Tsubasa quitando sus manos, pero Sanae lo mira avergonzada

-No-

-¿Entonces?- Le pregunto muy preocupado

-Me gusto- Le dijo apenas audible, pero Tsubasa "no escucho"

-No te escuche- Le dijo el "sinceramente" (Que mala soy)

-Que me gusto- Dijo ella sin mirarlo, estaba un tanto avergonzada

-¿Te avergüenza?-

-No es eso, es miedo-

-Pero eso es natural, yo estoy igual- Le dijo con sinceridad mientras le daba un beso en la frente, de una forma tan tierna e inocente, pero nada comparado con lo que estaba haciendo –Pero Sanae- Dijo con algo de miedo, pero luego sabiendo todo lo que habían esperado siguió y cumplió la "petición" de su novia, dejo su mano donde anteriormente había estado, (si ahí mismo), pero ahora era ella la que la había colocado ahí, y este solo se "dejo llevar" y acaricio a su novia

-Tsubasa- Dijo la chica, el aludido, pensando que había hecho algo mal, la miro a los ojos, pero esta los tenia cerrados, aunque en sus labios pudo divisar una sonrisa, ¿Eso era una señal para seguir?... Sanae creyendo que solo iba hacer eso, no sabía lo que Tsubasa seria capaz de hacerle, no solo continuo acariciando uno si no sus dos pechos por encima de su ropa, cosa que a ella parecía gustarle –No te detengas- Le dijo Sanae entre pequeños gemidos, cosa que le agrado a el, el hacerla sentir así, feliz y amada era su mayor premio, después de esos tres mejor dicho casi 4 años de estar atada a esa enfermedad, impidiéndole ser feliz plenamente, y ahora que podía, ella quería alejarse, pero el no iba dejarlo así, y no lo dejo, se había dicho así mismo que iba convénsela para estar a su lado y así lo hizo, ahora la tenia bajo de el, dejándose llevar por el amor y las caricias que Tsubasa le regalaba con gusto

Minutos después, sin que el amor y esa pasión los dejara, es mas esta se intensificaba, no con el paso de los segundos, si no con cada caricia, cada beso, cada palabra de amor

-Te amo- Le dijo en susurro el pelinegro para después mordisquearle la oreja, puesto que algo que había descubierto, es que a ella le gustara que el hiciera eso

-Yo también te amo- Dijo ella tratando de ahogar los gemidos que con tales caricias querían ser descubiertos, pero lo único que hacían esas caricias era que perdiera un poco ese "control" que tenia sobre si, para no poder mas soltar esos débiles gemidos que salían de su boca –No se si es lo correcto, pero tampoco voy a negar que me gusta, porque me gusta, es tan lindo- Pensaba Sanae luego de mirar la mesita que había en medio de la sala, donde estaban arremolinadas, la camisa de el, así como su blusa, y su demás ropa, salvo su ropa interior, que aun la traían puesta (Iba poner que traían toda su ropa excepto su blusa, pero luego se me vino una idea a la cabeza)

-Tsubasa- Le decía Sanae, mientras que este besaba su cuello, ella lo quería, pero ¿Realmente estaba preparada para dar ese paso?, ¿Si tenia dudas, debería seguir? –Creo que tendré que hablar con Tsubasa, realmente me agrada esto, pero- Pensó la chica, mientras Tsubasa seguía en lo suyo, hasta que sintió las manos de el atrás del broche de su sostén, cosa que hizo que se estremecer, algo que no paso desapercibido por Tsubasa, este se quedo mirándola a los ojos

-Perdona es solo que- Le dijo Tsubasa, ella no pudo evitar notar los nervios de Tsubasa, ni el rostro ruborizado, ahora que lo miraba bien, hasta en esa situación se miraba lindo, demasiado pensaba Sanae

-No tienes que pedir perdón, es solo que- Dijo ella desviando la mirada, como ni pudiendo terminar la frase

-No estas preparada- Le dijo el, eso no sonó como pregunta, solo fue una afirmación, ella solo movió la cabeza –Gracias- Le dijo Tsubasa con una sonrisa luego darle un beso en la frente

-¿Pero?- Sanae lo miro sorprendida

-Te agradezco que me lo dijeras, si hiciéramos algo de lo que luego tu te arrepentirías después, eso nunca me lo perdonaría- Le dijo embolsándole una sonrisa.

-Gracias Tsubasa, no sabes lo que esto significa para mi- ella sonreía también dejando que unas lagrimas salieran de su rostro, jamás iba conocer a una persona como el, y no quería conocer a otra

-Sanae, ya llegue, en un momento entro, solo que estas llaves esta atoradas- Dijo Yukiko luego de intentar abrir la puerta

-¡Mi mamá!- Dijo Sanae "aterrada"

-¡Tu mamá- Le dijo Tsubasa de igual manera que Sanae, debido a los nervios y la sorpresa Tsubasa se paro rápidamente pero este se callo del sofá golpeándose la cabeza –Aaauuucccchhhh Eso dolió- Decía Tsubasa mientras intentaba ponerse los pantalones, cosa difícil por los nervios

-¡SANAE HIJA!-


	15. 9 BREATHING

**Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de**** Yoichi Takahashi (Creador de Captain Tsubasa), a excepción de Lily del Valle que le pertenece a Lily de Wakabayashi …**

**BREATHING**

**Capítulo 9**

**BREATHING**

Todo se acabo………………Empezando una nueva vida

-¡SANAE HIJA!-

Grito la mamá de Sanae, quien entro al departamento, pero no había nadie, todo estaba silencioso y muy extraño

-No salgas de ahí- Le dijo Sanae luego de que Sanae y Tsubasa entraran en el cuarto de Sanae como alma que lleva el diablo con sus ropas, pues ni tiempo les dio de cambiarse, por lo que al escuchar que Yukiko había entrado, Tsubasa apenas y se pudo meter en el closet de Sanae el cual era muy amplio –Toma- Le avienta la ropa a Tsubasa y sierra la puerta

-Sanae ¿Dónde están todos?- Dijo Yukiko luego que Sanae se bestia

-¡Mamá¿Puedes tocar la puerta antes de entrar?- Le dijo Sanae luego de colocarse la blusa, pues el short ya se lo había puesto

-Esta bien ¿Y Tsubasa?-

-No esta- Le mintió Sanae, Yukiko al parecer se quedo contenta con esa contestación y le creyó, pero lo que no sabia Sanae, era que, Yukiko había mirado los zapatos de Tsubasa en la entrada, puesto que a pesar de estar en otro país, sus costumbres seguían siendo las mismas

–Iré a dejar lo que compre- Decía Yukiko –Y dile a Tsubasa que se salga del closet- Mientras salía de la habitación de Sanae

Sanae se ruborizo con ese comentario, pero no tenia mas remedio, un Tsubasa igual de ruborizado que ella, ya cambiado, claro esta, salía del closet

-Lo siento- Le dijo Tsubasa ruborizado

-No tienes porque, la culpa fue de ambos- Le dijo Sanae, mientras se sentaba en la cama algo apenada, igual que Tsubasa, solo que de lado contrario, estaban muy avergonzados por lo ocurrido

Quince minutos después

-¿Van a seguir ahí?- Se escucho decir a Yukiko, ya mas "calmados" ambos salieron para afrontar lo que Yukiko les dijera –Creo que tenemos que hablar- Dijo en un tono muy severo que casi deja sin aliento al "pobre" de Tsubasa (Me pregunto donde habré leído eso de Pobre jajajajaja)

-Este si- Dijo Tsubasa muy serio y rígido, hasta parecía que caminaba como robot, Sanae para tranquilizarlo, antes de salir de su cuarto, le dio un fugaz beso en los labios

-Bueno, me quieren decir qué estaban haciendo, bueno eso no se pregunta ¬¬- Dijo Yukiko arqueando las cejas, Tsubasa estaba que se moría de los nervios¿Qué le iba decir¡Que había una cucaracha en su armario!, eso ni en mil años se los iba creer

-Bueno nosotros- Dijo Sanae, quien estaba igual de nerviosa que el, además ¡Era su madre¿Cómo no ponerse así?

-¿Qué es cuesta decirme que querían estar solos? Y ese "Solos" me refiero a hacer algo que para las parejas es "normal", lo único que les pido es que para la otra tengan la decencia de hacer eso en su cuarto y usando algo que se llama preservativo- Yukiko les dijo como si nada, Tsubasa no paraba de desviar su mirada hacia Yukiko a Sanae respectivamente

-Eh- Fue lo único que pudo articular Sanae¿Acaso esa persona que le estaba diciendo todo eso era su madre¿No la iba regañar?, además de la estaba incitando a usar un preservativo para la otra… -¿Mi mamá me dijo todo eso?- Pensaba Sanae mientras parpadeaba a mil por hora

-¿Por qué me miran así? Ni que fuera pecado, que yo también fue joven- Les dijo Yukiko mientras Tsubasa y Sanae se miraban de reojo –Ah Kumi me pidió que les diera esto- era un papel largo y rectangular

-¿Qué es?- Dijo Sanae, quien tomo uno, mientras que Yukiko le daba otro a Tsubasa

-¿Son boletos de avión?- Dijo Tsubasa arqueando las cejas desconcertado

-Si, es para ir a Japón, tienes mi permiso de ir-

-¿De ir a dónde?- Le pregunto Sanae sorprendida

-¿Apoco no lo sabían?, Hay que tonta se me olvido decirte- Dijo Yukiko quien se había llevado la mano a la cabeza –Genzo va hacer una fiesta por su cumpleaños-

-Pero si falta un mes-

-Bueno eso entendí yo, la verdad no supe para que era la fiesta, pero iba hacer una fiesta-

-Así tan repentino todo esto- Le pregunto Sanae sorprendida

-Vamos hija, di que te deje ir, además mira que bien cuidadita vas estar- Dijo Yukiko mientras señalaba a Tsubasa

-Este yo- Dijo Sanae

Dos horas después, Sanae y Tsubasa se despedían de Yukiko en el aeropuerto

-Adiós mamá- Le dijo mientras se despedía con un abrazo y un beso

-Adiós hija, cuídala bien- Le dijo a Tsubasa mirándolo severamente

-Esta bien- Dijo Tsubasa algo nervioso y con algo de ¿Pánico?

-Cuídense bien- Les dijo mirando como los dos se iba, mostrando sus boletos para irse a Japón –Hija, espero que esta sorpresa te guste, yo tomare un vuelo mas tarde-

Minutos después

-Aaaaahh- Sanae dio un gran suspiro luego de que ella y Tsubasa tomaran asiento en el avión

-¿Estas bien?- Le pregunto preocupado Tsubasa

-Si, solo que se me hace rara la actitud de mi madre- Le dijo ella sin dejar de mirar la ventanilla

-Bueno eso si, pero a los que les tenemos que pedir una explicación son a Genzo y a los demás, mira que no decirnos nada- Dijo Tsubasa en tono molesto, haciendo que Sanae sonriera, para luego recargar su cabeza en el pecho de Tsubasa, mientras este la abrazaba

-Pero bueno, estaremos solitos unas cuantas horas- Dijo Sanae, para unos mutuos después quedarse dormida, al igual que Tsubasa

Horas después

_-Aahh que bien dormí- Dijo Sanae al momento de despertarse, Tsubasa seguía dormido, apenas y había dormido allá para tener que regresarse, pero bueno, su visita fue bastante agradable, así que era mejor no molestarlo –Hola ¿Quién eres?- Le pregunto a una niña que estaba sentada a un lado de Tsubasa abrazando a un oso, un oso que ella conocía muy bien_

_-Hola, se que conoces este oso, sabes porque, es tuyo-_

_-¿Cómo es que lo tienes tu?- Le pregunto Sanae a la niña_

_-No es algo complicado, solo quiero decirte que todo se acabo-_

_-¿Todo se acabo?- Le pregunto Sanae desconcertada_

_-Si, ya no vas a sufrir, las personas que amas siempre van estar a tu lado-_

_-¿Qué? No entiendo-_

_-Sanae- escucho una voz a lo lejos¿Quién la llamaba? –Sanae-_

Segundos después es despertada por la voz de Tsubasa

-Sanae-

-Mmm- Abrió los ojos, Tsubasa la miraba preocupado –Todo se acabo- Se dijo para si misma

-Ya llegamos- Le dijo Tsubasa, ahora lo entendía, todos sus problemas, sus tristezas, todo se había terminado, estaba junto a Tsubasa, junto al amor de su vida, además entendía muy bien porque había soñado con esa niña, era ella cuando tenia cinco años, lo que no entendía era porque tenia ese eso, si ese oso Tsubasa se lo había regalado a los doce

_Flash Back_

_-Desde chica que quise unos de esos osos, he tenido otros peluches, pero cuando tenia cinco no- Dijo algo fastidiada Sanae de doce a__ños_

_-Bueno, quizás en la feria puedas ganar uno- Le dijo Tsubasa luego de haber terminado el entrenamiento, y ella como siempre esperándolo hasta el final_

_-¿Tú crees?-_

_-¿Tienes esperanza? Quizás y en el festival tengas uno- Le dijo Tsubasa despidiéndose de ella, dando vuelta a la esquina de una calle, antes de irse Sanae le pregunta algo_

_-¿Vas a ir a la feria?- Le dijo una niña de 12 años_

_-Creo que si- Dijo Tsubasa de la misma edad –Además la profesara dijo que teníamos que ir, era casi obligatorio_

_-Ah, creo que si- Dijo la niña medio triste_

_-¿Qué te pasa?- Le pregunto Tsubasa al ver su rostro tan triste_

_-Nada-_

_-Entonces ¿Por qué esa cara?-_

_-Bueno, porque yo no podré ir, me acorde que mis padres no van a poder ir- Dijo la niña un tanto triste_

_-¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?- Dijo el chico, cuando se dio cuenta se ruborizo y dijo rápidamente –Bueno ya sabes, con mis padres-_

_-¿De verdad?-_

_Fin del flash back_

-Que lindos recuerdos- Pensó Sanae con una sonrisa, y tampoco pudiendo evitar derramar unas lagrimas

-¿Estas bien¿Por qué lloras?- Le pregunto Tsubasa desconcertado, esa solo asintió con la cabeza para darle un beso en los labios

-Tuve un sueño tan raro, pero fue muy lindo-

-¿Qué soñaste?-

-Estaba aquí, solo que tu estabas dormido y aun lado de ti había una niña de cinco o siete años, que me decía que todo se había acabado, que las personas que amo siempre iba estar a mi lado-

-Entonces fue muy lindo-

-Si, además, esa niña, no se pero creo que era yo-

-¿Tu?-

-Si, es tan complicado, pero era yo, aun no estoy tan vieja como para no acordarme como era de niña, además traía a Yuki- Dijo con una sonrisa –Me pegunto ¿Dónde lo habrá dejado mi mamá?-

-Sanae mira- Dijo Tsubasa mientras se paraba para sacar una mochila, pues no traía mucho equipaje como para traer una maleta mas grande, era la que usaba cuando tenia entrenamiento (cuando no (¬¬) ) y saco un oso

-¡Es imposible!- Exclamo Sanae sorprendida

-Pues no lo es-

-¿Cómo es que lo tienes?-

-Es una larga historia- Le dijo Tsubasa, mientras observaba a Sanae, y como miraba a su oso

-Pero si mal no recuerdo, le faltaba un ojo, y este tiene los dos-

-Pero si cuando yo lo tenia estaba sin un ojo- Dijo Tsubasa desconcertado, ahora si que esto se le hacia tan extraño –Pero es tuyo, mira- Le dijo Tsubasa mientras miraba la pata derecha del oso, donde ella había escrito las iniciales de ellos en un corazón, ella se ruborizo al recordar eso

-Pero-

-Mira las cosas pasaron así- así que le contó todo, el "sueño" que tuvo y como ese oso llego a sus manos………….

-Es una historia sorprendente- Dijo mientras abrazaba a su oso –Mira que extrañaba tanto a Yuki- Le dijo mirando a su ojo con ojos amorosos

-Oye vas hacer que me ponga celoso-

-¿De un oso?- Ella sonrió por el comentario, mientras se acercaba a el para besarlo

-Bueno ya, será mejor bajar-

Minutos después, Sanae y Tsubasa habían bajado, los chicos les debían una gran explicación, y tenia que ser muy bueno

-Tsubasa ¿Esos son?- Dijo Sanae señalando a unas personas que se acercaban

-¿Taro?- Dijo Tsubasa

-Hola chicos, que bueno que están aquí- Dijo Taro quien se acercaba a ellos

-Hola…. ¿Lily?-

-Hola- Le dijo Lily –Me invitaron-

-¿A la fiesta?- Pregunto Tsubasa

-Si- Dijo ella

-Vamos Sanae- Le dijo Kumi –Si no te apuras no estarás lista- Dijo Kumi tomando la mano de Sanae para jalarla hacia la puerta

-¿Lista¿Para que?-

-Tu también- Le dijo Taro a Tsubasa

-Espera¿Qué significa todo esto?- Dijo Tsubasa medio molesto, los chicos estaban alrededor de Tsubasa y Sanae

-Vamos no te enojes, no queremos que se pongan así en su boda-

* * *

Hola, se esperanan eso??? mira que sorpresa la de Tarito este jajajajajajaja...

bueno se cuidan... bye!!

Melina


	16. 9 part 2

-Vamos no te enojes, no queremos que se pongan así en su boda-

-¿Qué?- Gritaron Tsubasa y Sanae a la vez, ambos chicos miraban a sus amigos de manera desconcertante, esperando en unos momentos decirle "Inocente palomita que de tejase engañar" o "Ustedes si que son ingenuos, se la creen todita", pero no era así, sus amigos estaban con una sonrisa en sus rostros, mas cuando Tsubasa sintió que era jalado por parte de Taro, así que ahí fue cuando comprendió todo, Taro fue quien planeo esto, ¿Quién mas sabia que le había pedido matrimonio a Sanae?

-Vamos Tsubasa- Le dijo Taro

-Pero-

-Vamos Sanae, que te tienes que probar el vestido-

-Pero chicas- Dijo Sanae quien no tenía más remedio que seguir a Kumi, mientras como pudo se despidió de Tsubasa solo con un movimiento de mano

-¡Taro Misaki! - Le hablo Tsubasa un tanto enojado -¿Fuiste tu?-

-¿Qué yo que?- Le dijo haciéndose el desinteresado

-No te hagas el que no sabes nada, se que tu planeaste esto-

-¿Me crees capaz de algo así?- Le pregunto Taro de niño que no rompe ni un plato, Tsubasa ante eso no respondió nada –No me respondes, sabes que me estas ofendiendo –Dijo Taro haciéndose el ofendido

-No me digas ¬¬ -

-Bueno ya, si fui yo nn- Le dijo con mucha alegría

-Bueno no se si darte las gracias o una paliza-

-¿Puedo escoger?-

-Ya, no seas payaso, ¿Se puede saber porque sacaste todo esto?-

-Bueno fue porque- Taro no sabia que decirle, pero Tsubasa hablo

-No tienes porque decirme nada, se que hablaste con Sanae, gracias- Le sonrió el pelinegro mientras ambos se subían al auto deportivo de Taro

-Bueno, bueno lo único que hice fue decirle la verdad, tampoco obligarla a nada, ella era la única que sabía que era lo que quiera-

-Lo se, solo estaba tan confundida, igual que yo, aunque ahora se ve mejor, mas animada, ni parece que este enferma- Dijo Tsubasa con alegría

-Mira Tsubasa lo que estamos haciendo es por que son nuestros amigos, pero quien tiene la ultima palabra son ustedes- Le dijo seriamente

-Ya lo se- Le dijo Tsubasa mientras miraba por la ventana, y dejaba que el aire golpeara su cara y moviera sus negros cabellos –Si mira que no me hubiera disgustado casarme con ella donde sea, con tal de estar con ella, mira que hasta me hubiera casado en unos de esos casinos de las vegas- Le dijo Tsubasa sin dejar de mirar por la ventana mientras que Taro soltó una carcajada

-Quien lo diría- Dijo Taro sin dejar de reírse –Y pesar que duraste en darte cuenta de que la amabas y ahora serás el primero en casarte, ¿Pero si te casarías en las vegas?- Taro no paraba de reírse

-Fue un decir ¬¬ -

-Bueno esta bien, es que aun no me saco la idea de la cabeza, tu y Sanae en esas capillas llenas de arreglitos cursis con corazones y con un padre borracho- Le dijo tratando de contener la risa

-¿Tu como sabes tanto? ¬¬ - Le pregunto Tsubasa mientras Taro dejo de reírse, ahí fue el final de la conversación

-¡Kumi!- Le exclamo Sanae luego de haber salido del aeropuerto para subirse a un auto, no sabia de quien era pero en esos momentos eso era lo de menos –¡KUMI!-

-¿Qué pasa Sanae?- Le pregunto Kumi, quien se acomodaba el cabello para atrás

-¿A quién se le ocurrió esto?- Le pregunto Sanae, aunque en un tono neutro, pues nos sabia que sentir, no sabia si enojarse o estar feliz, pues pronto estaría casada con Tsubasa

-A mi no me regañes, que la idea fue de Taro- Kumi se llevo las manos a la boca

-Así que fue Taro- Dijo seriamente –Bueno vamonos- Les dijo como si nada, tanto Kumi como Yukari la miraron desconcertadas

-¿No estas enojada?- le pregunto Yukari

-¿Debería?- Le pregunto Sanae

-Bueno no se- Dijo Yukari

-Vamos chicas- Le dijo Sanae alegre, ellas sonrieron, para después irse en el auto a la casa de Sanae

-¡Hola Sanae!- Dijo Yayoi quien salía de la casa de ella para recibirla muy alegre

-Hola- Dijo Sanae suspirando

-Vamos Sanae que tenemos mucho que hacer- Dijo Yoshiko quien salio igual que Yayoi

Ya dentro comenzaron a conversar un rato, pues Sanae debía estar cansada del viaje

-Si no fuera por Taro, quien sabe hasta cuando se le hubiera ocurrido a Tsubasa pedirte que te cases con el- Dijo Kumi seriamente, como si fuera una verdad incorregible, las chicas asintieron, menos Sanae

-No lo creo- Dijo Sanae con una sonrisa, las chicas se miraron entre si, pues habían escuchado mucho ese "No lo creo" por parte de Taro

-¿Por qué?- Le pregunto Kumi

-Por esto- Les dijo la futura señora de Ozora a las chicas, mientras les mostraba su mano izquierda, para ser más precisos su dedo anular, donde había un precioso anillo, con un diamante muy lindo, de un tamaño considerable, era sencillamente hermoso, Sanae había pasado todo el tiempo que estuvo en New York contemplándolo, el diamante tenia un tamaño adecuado, hasta en esos detalles la conocía, pues a ella no le gustaba mucho ser muy "exagerada" en cuanto a esos detalles, le gustaba las cosas mas sencillas, pero aun así, se le miraba hermoso………y lo sabia ………….y pensar que todo este tiempo había tenido una idea errónea de quien era en realidad Tsubasa Ozora

-¡No me lo creo!- Dijeron las chicas a la vez, casi echándose encima de Sanae para contemplar en anillo -¿Cuándo?-

-Fue cuando me fui a- Les dijo Sanae ruborizada

-¿Por qué nos no lo dijiste?- Le pregunto Kumi

-Porque pasaron muchas cosas-

-Bueno ya, nosotras aquí perdiendo el tiempo, y tu deberías arreglarte- Dijo Yayoi quien se ponía de pie –Será mejor que te des un baño, te relajes, para que mires tu vestido-

-Hay gracias chicas- Dijo Sanae con lágrimas en los ojos-

-Ya Sanae, que para llorar en la iglesia- Dijo Yukari quien abrazaba a Sanae, mientras que ella metía a su cuarto para darse un relajante baño

-Hay tantas me han pasado últimamente que no podría decir cual es mas emocionante- Pensaba Sanae mientras se miraba en el espejo del baño mientras se quitaba la ropa para metense en la gran tina que estaba preparada especialmente para ella, con esencias aromáticas –Que bien huele- Se dijo para si misma –Hay todo esto parece un sueño, ¿Y si Tsubasa se arrepiente y no quiere casarse conmigo?, pero bueno el ya me había pedido- Pensaba mientras miraba el anillo que le había regalado –Pero el solo lo dijo, nunca- Se dijo para si misma –Espera Sanae, Tsubasa te ama, ¿Quizás el si quisiera casarse contigo?- Sanae se ruborizo mientras se metía en la tina ocultando su cabeza en la tina con agua jabonosa -¡Que emoción!- Pensaba Sanae mientras se relajaba un poco pensando en que pronto seria la señora de Tsubasa Ozora

Mientras tanto, en la casa de los Ozora, Tsubasa era "arrastrado" por Taro y

-¿Tu también papá?- Dijo algo asustado y sorprendido de que todos estuvieran "conspirando" para hacer esto

-Vamos hijo que si no fuera por nosotros nunca-

-Pero papá, si el día que se fue a Estados Unidos le pedí que se casara conmigo- Le dijo Tsubasa ya hartándose de que todos creyeran lo eso de el, el caso es que quizás se había ganado esa fama, pero quería darles a entender que no era así, que el fútbol podría ser su sueño, su pasión, pero Sanae era su vida

-¿Qué?- Dijo el padre de Tsubasa totalmente sorprendido

-Pues si-

-No me esperaba eso, mira que Taro- Dijo su padre pero Tsubasa no lo dejo terminar

-Taro lo sabia- Dijo Tsubasa tratando de no "estrangular" a Taro ahí mismo

-Ah ya veo- Dijo Natsuko quien hacia acto de presencia, apenas entrando por la puerta

-¡Sorpresa!- Exclamo Taro con una sonrisa nn, mientras que Tsubasa y sus padres no decían nada

-Bueno ya, nosotros también estamos en esto, si ellos no quisieran casarse ya sabes sobre quien van a caer los cargos y los pagos- Le dijo Natsuko mirando a Taro a los ojos, este se intimido, y solo asintió con la cabeza

-Aunque algo me dice que Tsubasa no se arrepiente de esto- Dijo su padre, mientras que su Natsuko se acercaba a Tsubasa para darle algo

-Hijo toma- Lo toma de las manos y le da una cajita –Estos anillos eran de tu abuela, eran los anillos que usaron por mas de 40 años

-Pero si mi abuela te los dio a ti- Le dijo Tsubasa con la voz entrecortada, sabia que esos anillos tenían un valor invaluable para ella, esos anillos se los había dado su abuela cuando murió

-Si, pero ella me dijo que te los diera a ti-

-¿A mi?- Dijo Tsubasa sorprendido

-Si- Dijo Natsuko entrecortada –Ella me los dio con la intención de dártelos algún día, cuando encontraras a la chica ideal para ti, y se que Sanae lo es- Le dijo mientras se quitaba las lagrimas de los ojos, mientras esposo le ponía las manos los hombros

-Pero mamá-

-Vamos, ella así lo quiso, eres su primer nieto-

-Gracias mamá- Le dijo Tsubasa mientras la abrazaba –Gracias abuela- Pensaba el chico pelinegro para después todos se percataron de la hora, necesitaban alistarse

-No es que quiera ser aguafiestas- Dijo Taro mirando su reloj –Pero solo les quedan 3 horas para alistarse, además creo que alguien durara más con los nervios que se cargara-

-¡Taro!- Exclamo Tsubasa enojado

Una hora después, en casa de la familia Nakazawa

-Hermana, apurate, que solo te queda una dos horas y de aquí a que llegues a la iglesia- Le dijo su hermano, quien era muy parecido a ella, solo que el cabello de el era mas oscuro, el ya estaba vestido con su traje, no pasaron muchos segundos cuando las miradas asesinas de Sanae y sus amigos le lanzaban hacia el y este solo salio de la habitación, las chicas ya estaban peinadas y con sus respectivos vestidos, los cuales eran en un tono rosa pálido, pues sabían, que hace tiempo, cuando las chicas había hecho una "pijamada", cada una había platicado de cómo le gustaría que fuera su "boda" y Sanae les había dicho que quería que sus damas llevaran vestidos color rosa pálido

-Chicas, ustedes- Dijo Sanae sorprendida al ver los colores de los vestidos

-Ya lo sabemos, mira que fue de última hora- Dijo Kumi mientras le ayudaba a maquillarse

-Y di que los encontramos en barata- Dijo Yukari, dijo fue forma elocuente, las chicas rieron con ese comentario

-Bueno di que nos dieron descuento en la boutique- Dijo Yayoi, quien sacaba el vestido que estaba en el armario de Sanae –Pensé que iba servir para una ocasión especial- le dijo mientras le daba el vestido a Sanae, esta ultima lo miro detalladamente

-Este vestido- Dijo sorprendida, no sabía ni que decir, no solo era hermoso, si no que

-Si, recuerdas que hace tiempo hiciste un diseño de un vestido de novia, cuando me ayudaste-

-Pero si yo no dibuje nada-

-Pero me diste la idea, además fuiste tu la que me dijo como lo querías y yo solo lo dibuje, pues esta aquí- Dijo Yayoi, quien estaba estudiando diseño de modas, y ese vestido fue hecho por ella y su grupo de compañeros con los que estudiaba, aunque la idea era de Sanae

-De verdad, se ve más bonito de cómo me lo imaginaba- Dijo Sanae mirando el vestido emocionada

-Pero se vera mejor puesto- Dijo Yoshiko, quien traía el cabello sujetado en forma de chongo, con un vestido de tirantes que estaba dos dedos debajo de la rodilla

-Si Sanae, pontelo, porque de tanto ajetreó que no supimos si te iba quedar-Dijo Yukari, mientras le ayudaban a Sanae a ponerse el vestido-

En casa de los Ozora

-Mugre corbata- Dijo Tsubasa hecho un mar de nervios mientras se ponía la corbata, más bien mientras hacia el intento y la pobre corbata terminaba hecha un nudo

-Vamos Tsubasa tranquilízate-

-Ha si, quieres que me tranquilice, mira que apenas hace horas llego a Japón y tu me dices que me voy a casar, y quieres que me tranquilice- Le dijo Tsubasa a Taro, su amigo solo lo miraba con una sonrisa

-Jajaja ¬¬ - Tsubasa sonrió con sarcasmo, mientras miraba a su "querido" amigo con las cejas arqueadas

-Ya esta- Le dijo Taro mientras le ayudaba con la corbata

-Hijo ¿Ya estas listo?- Le dijo Natsuko quien entraba en la habitación, quien traía un traje de tres piezas color rosa, una falda que llegaba debajo de las rodillas, una blusa blanca y el saco del mismo color que la falda

-Si, mira que su hijo esta más que listo- Le dijo Taro, ya que Tsubasa estaba como en la luna

-Hay hijo- Le dijo Natsuko mientras se acercaba a el, te ves tan bien, hay parece como si fuera ayer el día que llegamos aquí y mírate ahora-

-Ya mamá-

-Hijo es la verdad, para mi siempre seguirás siendo un niño- Le dijo mientras la abrazaba –Aunque ahora con los nietos, quien sabe-

-¿Nietos?- Dijo Tsubasa en un estado de pánico, solo de pensarlo se le erizaba la piel

-Bueno aun no, pero yo quiero nietos- Le dijo mientras salía

-Mira que no soy el único, yo quiero "sobrinitos", a lo poco dos- Le dijo Taro

-¿A lo poco?¬¬- Le pregunto Tsubasa

En eso llego la madre de Sanae, quien le ayudo a ponerse el vestido, después, cuando ya estaba lista, su madre se acerco a ella

-Hija estas hermosa- Le dijo Yukiko mientras admiraba a su hija, ya toda una mujer apunto de casarse

-Gracias mamá- Le dijo Sanae

-Bueno, quiero que uses esto- Le da un collar y unos aretes que hacían juego con su vestido –Los use en mi boda-

-Pero mamá-

-Quiero que ahora los uses tu- Le dijo ella –Mira han pasado de generación en generación, eran de tu abuela-

-Gracias mamá- Le dijo Sanae, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, estaba apunto de llorar

-Vamos, que si seguimos así vamos a llorar- Le dijo Yukiko mientras le daba un abrazo a su hija

-Vamos Sanae- Le dijeron sus amigas, mientras Sanae terminaba de contemplar el vestido, era hermoso, estaba tan feliz, después de tantos sufrimientos, de tantos años ocultando su enfermedad, la leucemia no la venció, ella venció a la leucemia, y ahora después de tanto, iba ser feliz a lado de Tsubasa y de las personas que amaba

-Todo se acabo- Dijo Sanae para si misma, mientras miraba a su pequeño osito –Deséame suerte Yuki- Ella sonrió dándole un ultimo vistazo a su habitación, done en ella habían tantos recuerdos, buenos y malos, pero al final era recuerdos, su vida estaba ahí, ahora culminaría una etapa de su vida para comenzar otra, junto a Tsubasa

Pasaban los minutos y Tsubasa estaba esperando en aquella iglesia, que sus amigos, en espacial Taro habían escogido para que Tsubasa y Sanae se casaran, la iglesia estaba repleta de invitados, era suficiente con los compañeros de la selección, pero también pudo ver que estaban amigos y conocidos de Tsubasa, pudo ver a varios compañeros de Brasil, como su entrañable amigo Pepe y su no solo amigo sino maestro Roberto, con quien estaba hablando para calmar a un Tsubasa nervioso y inciso

-¿Nervioso?- Le pregunto Roberto a Tsubasa, mientras que este solo arqueaba las cejas

-No que va-

-Mira que la noticia me llego de sopetón-

-Y a mi- Dijo mirando a Taro quien estaba cerca de el, Roberto solo miraba de forma incrédula

-¿Qué?, no me digas que tu y Sanae se comieron la tarta antes del recreo- Le dijo seriamente, aunque no pudo evitar bromear

-Claro que no, solo que es una larga historia-

-Mira, quien lo diría, ¡Te casas!, bueno tienen sus razones, espero que seas feliz- Le dijo Roberto dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda de Tsubasa

-Gracias- Le sonrió Tsubasa

-Me habías dicho que ella tenía Leucemia-

-Si, aunque ya esta mejor, los doctores dicen que ya paso lo peor-

-Si, pero ahora estarán juntos- Le dijo Roberto, mientras Taro se acercaba a ellos

-Si, es que el amor le pego fuerte- Dijo Taro con unas sonrisa

-Oye creo que estar mucho tiempo junto a Ishisaki te hace daño- Le dijo Tsubasa… mientras que no muy lejos de ahí, Ishisaki estornudaba fuertemente

-¿Estas bien?- Le pregunto Yukari a su novio

-¿O me dará gripa o alguien esta hablando de mi?- Le dijo

-Creo que la segunda?-

-Oye ¬¬-

Mientras en uno de los asientos, una chica de cabellos cafés casi oscuros, y de ojos igual de cafés casi negros, miraba de un lado para otra algo nerviosa, mientras con sus manos que estaban en sus piernas arrugaba un pequeño pañuelo que hacia juego con su vestido color rosa pálido

-¿Nerviosa?- Le dijo un chico de cabello negro que se sentaba aun lado de ella, el cual traía el cabello algo despeinado

-Algo, no conozco a nadie, bueno excepto a Tsubasa, a los demás no los trate mucho-

-Bueno veras que te llevaras bien con ellos-

-Eso espero, oye ¿Tu cabello?- Le dijo la chica señalando la cabeza de aquel chico -¿Traías puesta tu gorra?-

-Si- Dijo el algo avergonzado

-Hay Genzo, nunca cambiaras- La chica sonrió –Hasta cuando te cases vas a traer tu gorra-

-Será cuando nos casemos- Le dijo mirando donde estaba Tsubasa esperando a Sanae, mientras Lily miraba a Genzo algo incrédula y sorprendida –Vamos, quizás algún día-

-Pero no somos nada-

-Bueno, si los besos que nos dimos no son nada-

-Creía que tu-

-Es que me gustas de verdad, quiero estar contigo-

-Genzo no se que decir- Lily tenia las mejillas sonrojadas, era algo que siempre quiso escuchar

-No digas nada-

-Creo que decir que me gustar sale sobrando, si desde un principio lo supiste, pero creí que solo lo hacías por compasión- Dijo ella bajando la mirada

-No de verdad me gustas- Le dijo mientras tomaba la barbilla de ella para levantarle la cara –Y creo que no esta demás pedirte que seas mi novia

-¡Genzo!- Muchos al escuchar a la chica voltearon a ver, ella solo agachaba la cabeza avergonzada y le dijo que si, este solo sonrió… Poco tiempo después, cuando todos estaban en sus respectivos lugares, y Tsubasa esperaba para que Sanae entrara por las puertas de esa hermosa iglesia, donde en ese lugar unirían sus vidas para siempre….

Y fue así, como Sanae entro con un ese resplandeciente vestido blanco acompañada del brazo de su padre, (que luego de estar viajando mucho por cuestiones laborales, dejo todo para estar junto a su hija en un día tan especial), Tsubasa estaba anonadado con la belleza que tenia enfrente, acercándose cada vez mas con cada paso, no se arrepentiría, quería estar con ella, en las buenas y en las malas, quería estar con ella a pesar de su enfermedad, quería amarla, quería que ella fuera testigo de sus triunfos y fracasos, quería ser su apoyo, como ella lo fue para el en muchas ocasiones……

Sanae miraba a Tsubasa, estaban tan feliz de verlo ahí, esperándola con una sonrisa, por fin estaría a su lado, no podía ser más feliz, parecía un sueño, pero no era así, era real, todo era real, era como si todo lo que había vivido fuera una pesadilla de la que apenas despertara, a pesar de que era real, no se arrepentía de ello, eso la hizo mas fuerte, la ayudo a valorar mas cosas, disfrutar cada instante de su vida, solamente eran giros inesperados que daba la vida, los cuales tenia que superar, y así lo hizo, con la ayuda de sus amigos, de sus padres y de Tsubasa….Su familia

La ceremonia no pudo ser mas linda y emotiva, Tsubasa y Sanae todo el tiempo estuvieron tomados de las manos, entre lagrimas y sonrisas por parte de los invitados, mas por las amigas de ella… llego ese momento tan esperado e importante

-¿Aceptas a Sanae Nakazawa como tu esposa, para amarla y respetarla en la saludad y en la enfermad, en la riqueza y la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?-

-Por supuesto que acepto- Dijo Tsubasa con una sonrisa, haciendo que Sanae sonriera y unas lagrimillas salieran de sus ojos

-¿Aceptas a Tsubasa Ozora como tu esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo en la saludad y en la enfermad, en la riqueza y la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?-

-Claro que si- Le contesto Sanae con sinceridad, mientras miraba a Tsubasa a los ojos, no importaba que no le hubiera dicho al instante que si se quería casar con el cuando el se lo había pedido, eso era parte del pasado, uno muy cercano, pero ahora tenia que vivir el presente, vivir cada día con alegría y plenitud…………………………………………………………

Taro le entregó los anillos a Tsubasa

-Gracias- Le dijo Tsubasa a Taro apenas audible, Taro comprendió el porque de ese agradecimiento, pero era por la felicidad de su amigos nn, mientras tomaba haciendo miraba como Tsubasa le colocaba el anillo a Sanae, nunca había mirado a Tsubasa ni a Sanae tan felices, menos a Tsubasa, que a pesar de tantos logros en sus vida, ninguno le había arrebatado una sonrisa como la de ese día

El padre estaba por decir las palabras que Tsubasa y Sanae querian oir, aunque primero dijo unas que no nn

-Si hay alguien que quiera impedir este matrimonio, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre- Nadie dijo nada, pero las miradas de Tsubasa y Sanae miraba de reojo hacia atrás, cosa que no paso desapercibida por varios –Entonces…. Yo los declaro marido y mujer… puedes besar a- Tsubasa no dejo que terminara la frase cuando ya la estaba besando, Sanae apenas y reacciono abrazándolo y correspondiéndole el beso con mucho amor y con una felicidad que no le cabía en el corazón, después se separaron ante las miradas sonrientes y aplausos de todos

Salieron, seguidos de los invitados, donde afuera les aventaron "puñados" de arroz y pétalos de rosa blanca

-Vivan los novios- Gritaban uno que otro de sus amigos

-Que emoción, mira que fue el primero en ponerse la soga al cuello- Dijo Ryo ante la mirada molesta de su novia –Auuuch eso dolió- Dijo Ryo después de que Yukari le pisara el pie

-¿La soga al cuello eh?-

-Bueno yo no más decía uu-

-Hasta que Ryo encontró la horma de su zapato- Dijo Jun, quien estaba tomado de la mano de su novia Yayoi

-Siempre hay un roto para un descosido-

-Este si- ¬¬ -¿Qué me quiso decir?-

-Que hermosa se ve- Dijo Yoshiko –Hay que lindo, ya me están dando ganas de casarme- Dijo la chica con mucha ilusión ante la mirada atónita de Hikaru

-Ehhhhhh-

-Otro al que le cantaremos "Ya se caso, ya se amolo"- Dijo ante la mirada asesina de Yukari

-No cambiara- Dijo Taro con una gota en la cabeza

-Si es verdad- Dijo Kumi sin dejar de ver a su amiga mientras era felicitada por los padres de Tsubasa –Se ve tan feliz, y mira que no decirnos que Tsubasa le había pedido matrimonio ¬¬-

-Eso- Dijo con una gota en la cabeza algo nervioso

-Gracias- Le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, Taro simplemente se ruborizo

-¿Un noviazgo mas?- Pregunto Genzo quien estaba detrás de el, tomado de la mano de Lily

-¿Qué?- Pregunto el castaño sin entender, aunque no pudo evitar ponerse mas nervioso

-Nada-

-Oye ¿Tú y ella?- Dijo Kumi al ver que estaban tomados de las manos

-Ah si-

-Somos novios- Dijo Lily con una sonrisa

-Órale- Dijo Kumi

Antes de irse a la recepción, todos sus amigos, aunque bastaba con los compañeros de la selección, para poder tomar una foto con la feliz pareja… todos sonrientes se prepararon y Click………………..

Después de la ceremonia, "todo mundo" festejaba la boda de Tsubasa y Sanae, muchos sorprendidos, otros no tanto, como Taro, pero aun así, la felicidad que transmitían Sanae y Tsubasa era inimaginable

-Oye Taro, ¿Pues como le hicieron?-

-Oh, es secreto-

-Dime- Le decía Tsubasa mientras miraba como Sanae platicaba con sus amigas y otros invitados

-Es un secreto que me llevare a la tumba- Le dijo Taro, pero al ver que su amigo no daba abasto, le dijo –Bueno yo no hice mucho, yo solo dirigía, las chicas se encargaron de la decoración y del vestido, tu madre del pastel y la comida, yo y los chicos de la música, acá donde me ves, tengo mis influencias- Tsubasa soltó una carcajada con el ultimo comentario –Bueno y la madre de Sanae pues se encargo de las invitaciones y recuerdos, creo que tiene una amiga que se dedica a eso

-Ah, creo que Sanae me contó, si mal no recuerdo es la señora que trae un vestido verde-

-Si esa es-

-¿Y el lugar?-

-Genzo-

-Y no mas a creer, pero Ryo se las ingenio para pedir la iglesia- Le dijo Taro mientras que Tsubasa miraba a Ryo asombrado

-No me la creo- Pensaba el pelinegro oo (Cerca de ahí Ryo estornudaba)

-¿Qué tanto platican?- Dijo Sanae quien abrazo a Tsubasa y este le correspondía el abrazo mientras le besaba la cabeza

-Lo mucho que te amo- Le dijo Tsubasa

-No me creo que estén hablando de eso, pero bueno- Dijo Sanae mientras se quedo callada como si nada, de pronto se puso pálida

-¿Sanae estas bien?-

-Si Tsubasa, es solo un mareo-

-¿De verdad?- Dijo Tsubasa preocupado mientras hacia sentar a Sanae, mientras que Taro le traía un poco de agua

-Toma- Le dio Taro

-Gracias Taro-

-¿No quieres tomar algo?, ¿Le hablo a tu mamá?- Le pregunto Tsubasa

-Si, por favor- Taro se quedo con ella, mientras Tsubasa iba por Yukiko, aunque no duro mucho el castaño, ya que las chicas llegaron con Sanae

-¡Hay Sanae! ¡Que feliz has de estar!- Dijo Kumi quien le sonreía, Sanae trataba de sonreír, pero los mareos eran mas fuertes

-Si Sanae, me alegro que por fin estés con Tsubasa- Le dijo Yukari

-Gracias chicas-

-¿Sanae estas bien?- Le dijo Yoshiko

-Si, no te ves bien- Le siguió Yayoi

-Solo es un mareo- Les dijo Sanae, en eso llego Tsubasa acompañado de Yukiko y de Lily, la cual le recomendó a Sanae que descansara un poco, solo era cansancio por el viaje, que con unas horas bastaría

-Pero-

-Es lo mejor- Le dijo Tsubasa, pues sabia que ella quería disfrutar de esa noche tanto como el, pero mil veces era su salud a una noche de fiesta, sabiendo que lo mas importante de ese día ya se había cumplido, ya eran marido y mujer

I am hanging on every word you say

And even if you don't want to speak tonight

That's alright, alright with me

'Cause I want nothing more than to sit

Outside heaven's door and listen to you breathing

Is where I want to be

Una limosina color blanco y muy elegante iba por las concurridas calles de Shisuoka, donde dos chicos con elegantes vestidos iban abrazados

-Perdóname- Le dijo casi en susurro, mientras ella se dejaba abrazar por Tsubasa y recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de el

-¿Perdonarte? ¿Por qué?- Le dijo sorprendido

-Porque no deberíamos estar aquí, si no-

-Vamos Sanae, es solo una fiesta, además ya es tarde, y prefiero que estés bien- Le decía Tsubasa mientras se separaba de ella para así poder tener un mayor acceso a sus labios

-Te amo- Le dijo Sanae entre besos-

-Yo también te amo-

Tanto Tsubasa como Sanae eran felices, eso no había mayor duda, estaban tan seguros de su amor, un amor que había superado tantos obstáculos, pero que al final esas pequeñas trabas hacían que ese amor fuera mas intenso, que día con día creciera mas y mas

Minutos después llegaron a un lujoso hotel, donde ya había una reservación para ellos

-Ese Taro¬¬- Pensaba Tsubasa mientras subían por el ascensor a su habitación, la cual compartirían por primera vez como marido y mujer

-¿Me permite?- Le dijo Tsubasa mientras tomaba a Sanae en sus brazos y se metían ambos en SU habitación, Sanae simplemente sonrió, mientras que Tsubasa la bajaba con delicadeza sobre la cama –Te amo y no me canso de repetirlo- Le dijo mientras le besaba sus labios, su frente para terminar en su nariz

-Lo se Tsubasa, lo siento, no sabes lo feliz que me haces- Sanae le acariciaba los negros y un tanto rebeldes cabellos de Tsubasa, mientras se acercaba mas a el, pues ella estaba recortada en la cama y el hincado en el suelo –Sube- Tsubasa simplemente obedeció se puso aun lado de ella, muy cerca para así poder besarla tiernamente

-Servicio a la habitación-

-¿Pero que?, ¡Nadie pidió nada!, ¿Acaso tu?- Tsubasa se paraba malhumorado, estaba tan bien así como estaba

-No- Sanae se incorporaba mientras se sentaba en la cama, mirando como Tsubasa iba abrir la puerta a regañadientes

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Ah, me habían dicho que aquí habían pedido una botella de champaña-

-Pero-

-Si, es para Tsubasa y Sanae Ozora, de parte de Taro Misaki de Genzo Wakabayashi y-

-Ya se de quienes mas- Dijo Tsubasa para que no terminara la lista, mientras que el tipo acomodaba la botella y dos copas –No se preocupe por la propina, se lo dejo como regalo de bodas-

-¿Además quien le iba dar propina?, bueno si se va si le doy- Pensaba Tsubasa mientras se dirigía a la puerta, y miraba que había un letrero de **"NO MOLESTAR O TE LAS VERAS CON TODOS LOS DE LA SELECCIÓN JAPONESA DE FÚTBOL"** –Estos chicos ¬¬-

-Tsubasa- Pero Tsubasa ni caso hacia –Tsubasa-……..-¡TSUBASA OZORA!-

-¿Qué?- Dijo sorprendido oo

-Que hace tiempo que cerraste la puerta y sigues con la chapa en la mano-

-Ah perdona- Dijo Tsubasa llevándose la mano derecha atrás de la cabeza

-Hay Tsubasa- Dijo con una sonrisa la castaña

-¿De verdad ya estas mejor?-

-Si, solo fue un mareo, nada grave- (Que coincidencia¬¬) Sanae miraba como Tsubasa abría la champaña

-¿Puedes?-

-Solo un poco, además sabes que se me sube rápido-

Tsubasa llenaba las copas, la de Sanae con menos cantidad, después le dio una Sanae y esta la tomo, ambos brindaron por muchas cosas, sobre todo porque su felicidad nunca se acabara, que siguiera ahí, que su amor nunca se extinguiera como una vela, que al final no queda nada

-Que a los del "Barcelona" se les componga el cerebro y que te pidan que regreses-

-Sanae- Le dijo con ternura

-Mira que si no lo hacen yo merita voy y les digo sus verdades- Dijo en un tono muy segura, como la Sanae que conoció de niña…. Esa niña que se le metió en el corazón, haciendo del fútbol un segundo termino, ella era todo para el, era su vida.

-Te amo- Le dijo Tsubasa mientras dejaba su copa medio vacía al igual que la de ella, mientras la abrazaba por la espalda –No se que haría sin ti-

-Prácticamente hiciste que el fútbol pasara a segundo término-

-No se si sentirme mal o alagada-

-Mas que alagada, nunca había amado a nadie de esta forma, nunca había pensado mas allá que no fuera yo, siempre pensando en mis sueños, en mi futuro, pero no miraba a mi entorno, pero te me clavaste en el corazón y esta cabezota de balón desinflado, como una vez me dijiste cuando teníamos quince, creo que estabas molesta-

-Molesta era poco¬¬-

-Jejeje, fuiste la primera mujer por la que llore, por la que sonreí cuando no se trataba de fútbol-

-Tsubasa gracias- Dijo Sanae mientras unas que otra lagrima salían por sus ojos –No sabes lo que esto significa, siempre creí que tu solo pensabas en el fútbol, había esperado mucho para escuchar que me amabas, pero cuando me entere de mi enfermedad, prácticamente me estaba hundiendo, luego tu me confiesas que me amas

-¿Te arrepientes de habérmelo dicho?- Le pregunto Tsubasa mientras le daba pequeños besos en el cuello

-No, el habértelo dicho, en parte me libero, me sentí atada a una mentira, ahora disfruto mas de mi vida- Tsubasa sonrió, para después seguir besando el cuello de Sanae –Tsubasa- Dijo algo agitada

-Perdona-

-No es eso-

-¿No te gusta?- Le pregunto algo avergonzado

-No es eso- Sanae estaba ruborizada

-¿Entonces?-

-Me gusta-

-No tiene nada de malo, ya te lo dije- Le dijo mientras le mordisqueaba la oreja y se entretenía en su cuello, después ella se separa de el, pero para voltear la cabeza y besarlo apasionadamente, mientras tomaba la cabeza de el para acercarla mas y profundizar el beso

No pasaron muchos minutos así, cuando Sanae sentía como Tsubasa la despojaba del vestido tímidamente, ella con la respiración entrecortada y los gemidos que salían sin querer desde lo mas profundo de sus ser, no tenia cabida del placer que Tsubasa le podía otorgar

-Aahhh Tsubasa- Gimió débilmente, sintiendo como el vestido caía de su cuerpo, para sentir las varoniles manos del capitán Nipón sobre su cuerpo, después sentía como el chico la tomaba en sus brazos y la recortaba en la cama, estaba vez no había marcha atrás, no abría interrupciones, solo ellos dos, demostrándose su amor, entregando no solo sus cuerpos si no sus almas

-Tsubasa- Sanae le ayudaba a Tsubasa a quitarse la ropa, ya que la corbata y la chaqueta de el estaba junto al vestido de la chica, el tiempo pasaba y las caricias más atrevidas y la ropa cedía, ya con sus cuerpos sudorosos y con el miedo en sus rostros:

-¿Estas segura?- Le dijo preocupado

-Mas que segura Tsubasa… Hazme tuya- Le decía Sanae con pasión

mientras que Tsubasa, cumpliendo las peticiones de su ahora esposa se coloco encima de ella

poco después sus cuerpos se compenetraban tan bien que fueran uno solo, donde las caricias y los besos eran necesarios, ya eran parte de ellos, y si eran uno solo, una alma en dos cuerpos que ahora estaba tan compenetrados que sabían lo que el otro conocía, por de eso se trataba, de ir descubriendo nuevas sensaciones que los llevarían a un cúmulo de placer, de felicidad y de armonía, porque a pesar de sus sonoros gemidos e inclusive "gritos" de placer, había tal armonía en ellos, algo tan sublime, pero que los llenaba de dicha….

-Tsubasa- La chica no paraba de pronunciar el nombre de el entre gemidos, mientras que el besaba su cuello cada vez con mas pasión

Sanae sentía a Tsubasa en lo mas profundo de su ser, pero ella lo sentía cada vez mas cerca de su corazón

-¡Sanae!- Exclamaba Tsubasa con pasión mientras se sentía dentro de ella, era una sensación indescriptible, que jamás llego a conocer………..

Poco a poco, segundo a segundo sus cuerpos explotaban, sentían como llegaban a la cima del placer, una cima que habían escalado juntos

-Te amo- Dijo Tsubasa mientras caía rendido encima de Sanae, mientras sentía como ella le acariciaba su espalda desnuda y sus rebeldes cabellos negros

-Yo también- Le decía Sanae mientras Tsubasa se acurrucaba en su pecho, que latía a mil por hora

-¿Estas bien? ¿No te lastime?- Le pregunto preocupado mientras la miraba, pero al ver unas lagrimas que caían de las mejillas de ella se preocupo -¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas arrepentida?-

-No-

-¿Por qué llorabas?- Le pregunto Tsubasa, pues en una que otra ocasión la había visto llorar

-Hay seré tonta, lloro de felicidad- Dijo Sanae mientras se enjuagaba las lagrimas con sus manos

-Te amo- Le dijo mientras besaba la cabeza de la castaña, sus cabellos estaban esparcidos por toda la almohada -¿Te había dicho que te mirabas hermosa esta noche?-

-Si, 10 veces-

-Pues estas hermosa, con ese vestido, aunque ahora después de eso, te prefiero sin el-

-Tsubasa- Sanae soltó una risilla traviesa

-Es la verdad, mira que para ser mi primera vez fue increíble-

-Y que lo digas, estoy rendida- Dijo Sanae con cansancio pero una sonrisa de satisfacción y de felicidad en su rostro, Tsubasa se recostó aun lado de ella, en tanto que la castaña, cubriendo su desnudez con la delgada sabana recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Tsubasa y el la abrazaba y besaba su cabeza en varias ocasiones

-Te amo- Dijo Sanae luego de caer rendida en los brazos de Tsubasa mientras que Tsubasa duro mas rato así con ella, le encantaba verla dormir, ya que eran las pocas veces que la miraba tranquila, sin problemas, solo ella, tan tranquila y feliz, dormía con una dulzura diga de los ángeles, Tsubasa estaba seguro que todo había acabado, las barreras que les impedían seguir adelante se habían roto, dejando entrar la luz que iluminaría su camino a la felicidad, una que ella, mas que nadie la merecía y el seria testigo de que se cumpliera, que nunca se dejara vencer por nada, velaría cada noche si era posible sus sueños, estaría con ella al despertar, para ver esa linda sonrisa y esos ojos que antes estaban opacados por el miedo y las lagrimas ahora estarían llenos de vida, de amor y felicidad

-Yo también te amo- Decía Sanae entre sueños, dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida Sanae prometo que estaré a tu lado, que velare tus noches si es posible, estaré aquí para amarte, para ver siempre en tu rostro una sonrisa y que nunca pierdas las ganas de vivir, estaré aquí, como esta noche velando tus noches- Le decía Tsubasa mientras sentía como le picaban los ojos del sueño, pues tantos viajes a la vez, y no haber dormido mucho lo tenían algo agotado, y las la noche "movidita" que había tenido con Sanae (Aunque para esas noches sacaría fuerzas de flaqueza para continuar) _-__Estoy esperando cada palabra que dices…..He incluso si no quieres hablar esta noche…. Eso está bien, está bien para mí….. Porque no quiero nada más que sentarme…. por fuera de la puerta del cielo y escucharte respirando….Es donde yo quiero estar- _Pensaba el chico al tiempo que sus ojos se cerraban producto del sueño, había una tranquilidad en los rostros de esos dos chicos que acaban de unir sus vidas, entregando su alma y corazón en ello

Is where I want to be

FIN


	17. EPILOGO

Sorry pero andaba en finales, pero no se preocupen, que pronto vendra una segunda parte de esta historia, aunque la verdad no se si la haga, que apenas tengo dos capitulos, aun puedo desechar la idea , pero si la hago creo que sera algo triste, bueno ya veremos, pero a lo que venia:

El esperado o no epilogo aquí esta

* * *

Epilogo 

Un chicos de unos 22 o 23 años de ojos cafés y de cabellos negros escribía en una computadora muy entrada la noche, mientras tomaba una gran taza de café

Tantas cosas nos pasaron, unas buenas y otras no tanto, pero aquí seguimos, a pesar de los años seguimos juntos, después de habernos casado, y que el entrenador desde España me hablara para pedirme que regresara al equipo, según recuerdo sus palabras _"No me diste ni tiempo de decirte que podías ir, pero tu desesperado te fuiste así como así"_, desesperado o no, era Sanae, y nada mas me importaba que ella, ahora, después de varios años dando"mi luchita" como siempre me decía Sanae, me dieron el puesto de Capitán, algo que siempre he anhelado, y como era de esperarse, bueno eso fue lo que me dijeron, son el numero 10, pero bueno eso es lo de menos ahora, en realidad estaba anhelando unas vacaciones, aunque ¡Que vacaciones!, no me estaba unas vacaciones donde me la pasara cada rato en un hospital, ya que en la condición de Sanae, y les digo que no precisamente por su enfermedad, pues ella esta de maravilla, pues después de un año de habernos casado, los doctores le dieron que todo estaba de maravilla, pero las visitas al hospital eran frecuentes cada mes para ser mas precisos, pero yo iba con ella con gusto, al principio pensé que se había puesto mal otra vez, pero cual fue mi sorpresa, cuando en un entrenamiento ella me llamo y me dijo que iba ir al hospital, tremendo susto que me lleve, días después, yo siempre le preguntaba que si estaba bien, y ella solo me sonreía misteriosamente y me decía que si….

Un mes después de eso, Sanae estaba algo rara conmigo, y yo desesperado le dije que me dijera de una buena vez lo que le pasaba, y pues lo que me dijo me dejo en shock _"Tsubasa estoy embarazada"_, yo no pude hacer otra cosa mas que sonreír, la abrace y le di vueltas por toda la cocina, pues si, ella tenia planeado decírmelo en la noche, con una cena que estaba preparando, pero por mi desesperación me lo dijo no mas llegue ¬¬…

Después de eso, cada día miraba mas cambios en ella, y me agradaban bastante, no se, pero se miraba mas linda, además siempre estaba con una sonrisa en los labios, bueno no siempre, mas cuando tenia sus "mareos y nauseas matutinas"¬¬, su dieta cambio totalmente, y para mi también, pues no podía oler ciertos alimentos pues enseguida estaba en el baño, otras veces me mandaba a dormir a la sala sin razón alguna, y yo por cumplir sus caprichos lo hacia, otras veces me despertaba a las 12 de la noche, diciendo que tenia antojo de chocolates, y pues ahí me ven saliendo a la calle a esa hora…además de que no podía ni mostrarle una sola fresa, no las toleraba, y eso que eran sus favoritas….

Bueno nadie decía que esto de ser padre seria sencillo, y lo que faltaba…. Pero no me importaba, Sanae¡Mi Sanae me daría un hijo¿Qué mas podía pedir?, no podía ser mas feliz, Sanae estaba mejor de salud, y ya a sus casi nueve meses, su vientre era considerable, no era enorme, pues ella siempre ha sido delgada, hasta me sorprendía que ahí estuviera nuestro hijo…. Mientras tanto se llevaba a acabo la final de CHAMPIONS LEAGUE y mi equipo iba a la cabeza, bueno pues, ya en el partido final, que para mi buena suerte era contra el equipo de Genzo Wakabayashi, pues era de suponer que nuestros amigos estarían ahí, el partido estaba muy reñido 2-2, por lo que nos tuvimos que ir a penales, bueno pues al final ganamos, cual fue mi sorpresa¡Sanae estaba en el hospital!, yo no me la pensé dos veces y fui al hospital, ni me quede a la premiación, yo quería estar con Sanae, y con nuestro hijo, como me gustaba decir eso "Nuestro hijo"…. Después del nacimiento de Hayate, que era muy parecido a mi, según muchos nn, pues ese fue el nombre que escogimos para nuestro primer hijo, pasaron muchas cosas, nadie había dicho que esto de ser padres era sencillo, porque no lo era, aun así, era nuestro hijo, fruto de nuestro amor, por el cual ahora teníamos que esforzarnos mas, seguir aprendiendo de esa escuela que nunca se termina, "la escuela de la vida", donde quizás los logros se van en nuestra familia, en nuestros hijos, en como los guiemos por el buen camino…. Nuestra relación de pareja iba de maravilla, aunque a veces teníamos nuestro roces, conocía los defectos que pensaba que no tenia Sanae (de los cuales ahora estoy mas enamorado) y ella, creo que en ves de conocer mis defectos conoció mis virtudes, si mis virtudes, porque están muy ocultas en tantos defectos que hasta creo que ni se notaban, en realidad fue Sanae la que me lo dijo _"Tsubasa te lo diré con el corazón en la mano creía que ibas a quemar la estufa pero veo que no"_ me lo dijo poco después de haberme dado una gran noticia……

Bueno creo que querrán saber que paso con nuestro amigos, pues empezare, Taro comenzó a salir con Kumi formalmente, tuve que ir a ayudarle porque se moría de miedo, Taro sigue viviendo en Francia, y juega en uno de los mejores equipos de ahí, aunque viaja mucho a Japón por obvias razones (no faltara el día, que nos digan que Kumi se ira a vivir con el) creo que un día de estos "me vengare de el por lo que me hizo", aunque siempre estaré en deuda con el, me alegro no solo fuera su pareja, si no que fuera amigo de Kumi, pues supe por parte de Ryo, que ella había sufrido mucho después de que yo la rechazara por Sanae, hace tiempo de aquello¡años!, como pasa el tiempo…nn

Bueno, ya que hablamos de Ryo, uno de mis mejores amigos, hace poco me acaba de llagar su invitación de su boda, pues si, se casa con Yukari, una de las mejores amigas de Sanae, solo ella sabe como controlar las "locuras" de Ryo…El prefiero quedarse en Japón

Jun y Yayoi bueno ellos se casaron hace un año y según lo que Sanae me contó, están esperando a su primer hijo y que apenas tiene un mes de gestación, Jun esta muy bien de salud, a pesar de que ya no es jugador oficial, dirige a uno de los mejores equipos de Japón como entrenador, a pesar de su corta edad

Hikayu y Yoshiko siguen el Japón, ellos se habían casado poco después que Sanae y yo, recuerdo que no duramos mucho en su fiesta porque Sanae se había sentido mal, ya que en ese entonces estaba aun embarazada de Hayate

Genzo y Lily, bueno ellos siguen de novios, aunque viven juntos y ella se había cambiado de trabajo y ahora trabajaba en un hospital de Alemania, en la misma ciudad donde el tiene a su equipo, en varias ocasiones recibimos visitas de ambos, en especial de Lily para ver la salud de Sanae y de Hayate

Mis padres siguen igual de siempre, aunque mi padre ya no viaja tan seguido y pasa más tiempo con mi hermano Daichi, que crece cada día que hasta me sorprende, mas que no lo veo tan seguido, solo se que es muy bueno en el fútbol nn

Bueno, los padres de Sanae, estas igual que mis padres, siguen cada día, disfrutando de su vida, queriéndose cada día, aunque si a veces de sorpresa recibimos visita de mis "suegritos"¬¬, no me molesta, pero escogen exactamente los días que me dan vacaciones, bueno creo que dejare de escribir, que ni no se me hace tarde la noche, "Otro día con mas calma" seguiré contando esta historia para que llegue a sus manos….

En la pantalla de la computadora apareció un cuadro que decía ¿Desea guardar cambios en "Nuestra Vida"?... Puso que si

-_Tsubasa amor, por favor, ven cuida a Hayate que esta llorando que tengo que darle de comer a Daibu-_ Se escucho decir a Sanae

_-Si amor, no mas apago esto-_ Le dijo Tsubasa mientras apagaba la computadora con rapidez, mostrando como "protector de pantallas" una imagen de Sanae, Hayate, Daibu y el", su familia!!

Muchos años después dos chicos muy parecidos entre si, tomaban en sus manos unos libros, con las mismas palabras escritas:

_NUESTRA VIDA_

_Con cariño de tus padres:_

_Sanae y Tsubasa_

FIN

Ahora Si……

* * *

Gracias a todas aquellas personas que disfrutaron de este fic, y les estare muy agradecida aquellas que tuvieron el tiempo en dejar un mensaje con sus felicitaciones, dudas, aclaraciones y criticas... 

GRACIAS!!

Nos vemos o mas bien me leen en otra historia!!

**Melina Kudo Ozora**


End file.
